


Close Quarters

by Nevyn



Category: Castle
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevyn/pseuds/Nevyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castle and Beckett are sent to chase down a lead out of town and have to spend a few days staying in the same hotel room, things get a little... interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another special-order fic from my bemuse Manuxinhace, this one started out being a simple idea for some smut, and has just... grown. Thanks as always to Manu for your help with it, hun, you're my Muse for a good reason ;-)

Castle sat on the bed in the hotel room and ran his hands through his hair.

_She's gonna kill me..._ He thought, resigned to his fate. Glancing around the room, he silently cursed the twist of fate that brought them here. They'd been making progress on their... whatever-it-was-that-definitely-wasn't-a-relationship lately. Grabbing a bite together for lunch, with or without Esposito or Ryan, had become their new normal. The camaraderie had grown between them, deepened, and now her presence at the loft on a Friday night for poker or pizza and a movie was par for the course.

Castle was worried, no... terrified that this latest case might upset the delicate balance they had going. They'd been sent to Providence, Connecticut to chase down a lead. Better than half-way to Boston, he'd complained on the long drive up. That was the first thing he'd whined about, but really, who could blame him?

The captain had insisted they drive, and Castle didn't really mind that... he had offered to let Kate take his Ferrari on the trip, but no, Iron Gates wouldn't let something like that happen, not on her watch. It was the Crown Vic the whole damn way, complete with nasty digging-into-the-kidneys spring in the passenger seat and everything. Then, Gates had forbidden him to upgrade their hotel room to something 'a little more comfy', because she wasn't going to waste precious budget money on making sure the writer had his creature comforts. He'd even offered to cover the difference in costs himself, but no negotiation would be entered into.

That brought him to the next item on the list: the budget cuts. Or, at least, the portions thereof which limited their funds to the point where not only did he and Beckett have to share a room, but due to 'unforeseen circumstances', the damned hotel only had rooms with queen-sized beds left, and only one per room. A few months ago, Rick Castle might have jumped at the opportunities the situation presented, but now, when things were progressing so well between them...? He was afraid the abrupt shift in living arrangements would only serve to force them further apart, not together.

The way the case was shaping up so far, it looked very much like they'd be stuck there for a few days at least, and Castle had already decided he'd have to be on his best behaviour if he wanted to make it home to Alexis safe and sound. His plans, however, had taken a beating when they arrived.

The local police department were... 'less than enthusiastic' about his presence, to the point where he was told in no uncertain terms that his presence was not required, nor wanted in their precinct, and if he set foot inside or showed up at any of their crime scenes he would be arrested for obstructing of an officer. Beckett had come to his defence, but the local captain had not budged, despite her efforts. Resigned to being kicked out of a precinct for the second time in his life, Castle was left with precious little to do as his partner was dragged into everything from cross-checking witness statements to the heady heights of interrogating two-bit drug dealers in an attempt to garner information that might help them with their case.

At a loose end, Rick realised around lunch time that whilst he couldn't _officially_ help on the case, he knew for sure that Beckett would let him help out as much as he could when she got back tot he hotel room. To that end, he thought about the fact that Gates had hustled them out of the twelfth so fast they hadn't had time to pack anything, and that would be the best use of his time for the moment. Happy to have something to do, even if only for a while, he closed and locked the door behind him as he headed down the hall, intent of grabbing at least a couple of changes of clothes for them both and some toiletries. When Beckett got back, he could bet that she'd appreciate having something clean and comfy to wear as she chased criminals around Providence for a couple of days.

* * *

Castle handed over several bags to his partner, a sheepish look on his face. Seeing her raised eyebrow, he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair.

"While you were out, I figured I'd grab us a few things, since we didn't have a chance to pack earlier and well... I needed to _something_ to be useful." His logical explanation belied the nerves within. Bracing himself, he waited to see how Beckett was going to take the fact that he'd gone out and bought clothes and toiletries for both of them. He was not sure which would irritate her more: the fact that she would be forced to accede to his choice in fashion, or that she had no idea how much money he'd spent on her, and no option to refuse.

Beckett sighed, resigned to the fact that she was stuck with whatever he had chosen, at least until tomorrow came, assuming they had a chance for her to take the time to fix things herself. Glancing at the clock, she realised that it was later than she had counted on.

_Damn,_ She thought. _Nearly eleven already... I should have had dinner hours ago._

Opening the first bag, she quickly flicked through the shirts. She saw half a dozen, in a variety of styles and colours, at least two of which were identical to some she had at home. The edges of her mouth quirked upwards as she realised that her partner not only spent an awful lot of time looking at her clothing (a thought which was not a displeasing as she let on), but that he'd actually restrained himself, quite considerably. The shirts were pretty much what she would have bought for herself, if she'd had the time.

The next bag was a little heavier, and she peeked inside a little hesitantly. Inside, she saw three pairs of pants, one in grey, another in black, and the third was a set of high-end denims that she couldn't help but reach into the bag and feel the fabric of. To her surprise, they were as soft as her favorite pair still in her drawer in her apartment, despite being brand new. Her hand seeking, she flipped over the label, unsurprised to note that they were her exact size, the bootleg cut that she preferred (and knew showed her backside off to good advantage), and yes, the price tag had been removed. At the bottom of the bag, she saw he'd also been thoughtful enough to a pair of grey sweat pants, in case she felt the need to change into something more comfortable after a long day of chasing down leads.

So far, Beckett was quite happy with his choices. Glancing over at the man in question, still sitting on the edge of the bed, she noted the slight stiffness in his posture. A faint frown creasing her brow, Kate wondered exactly what was in the third bag that warranted his apprehensive look. Before she could ask, Castle leaned forward, his eyes not quite meeting hers. Standing up, he paced the length of the room and picked up the phone on the small table near the wardrobe. His attention focused firmly on the phone, he asked,

"I'm assuming you haven't had a bite to eat yet. Chinese okay? I'm just gonna order room service..." He trailed off, one finger tracing down the list of numbers on the laminated page on the table, searching for the room service extension.

"Sure, Castle, thanks." Beckett replied, wondering what was up with him. Deciding the answer most probably lay in the contents of the third bag, she opened it with some trepidation. Her jaw clenching as she saw what was inside, Kate knew that her partner's behaviour was justified. Her hand slipping inside, she shot a quick look over her shoulder and noted that Castle had finished ordering dinner, and was now busily unpacking the results of his shopping into one of the drawers in the wardrobe, his back solidly towards her. Turning back to the matter at hand, she made sure that her body was between him and the bag before she pulled the offending garment out.

Blushing hotly, she ran her eyes over the sea green silk nightie. The soft whisper of the fabric over her fingers made it feel like the material was liquid, almost alive as it flowed and shifted. Holding up it for a better view, Kate saw that it nowhere near as scandalous as she had first thought.

When worn, it would hang to mid-thigh, nothing like as short as she was expecting when she first glimpsed it, pooled in the bottom of the bag. Holding it to her chest by the thin satin shoulder straps, Kate was pleasantly surprised to see the neckline was modest as well, dipping low enough that a hint of cleavage would have shown if it were not for a small panel of lace. Glancing down the length of her body at the attire, Beckett had to admit her partner had taste. Still fighting down the blush staining her cheeks, she realised with a start that the first time Rick saw her in bed would be when she was wearing clothing he had bought for her.

Dropping the nightie back into the bag as it if were on fire, Kate jumped slightly when she realised that she'd just thought about getting into bed with Castle tonight as the first time. Not as in 'we have to do this for another couple of nights maybe, until the case is done', no... She'd thought that traitorous little idea and it had... implications. Suggestions, even, that there would be occasions at some unspecified time in the future when she would do so voluntarily, without the pretext of a case in another city necessitating them sharing quarters.

Mentally wrestling the thoughts into a box labelled 'later', Beckett was pulled from her silent contemplation by the sound of somebody knocking on the door. Hearing Castle head towards it, she picked up the dropped bags from the bed and made her way to the wardrobe. Opening the doors, she saw that Rick had hung up his newly-bought shirts on the right hand side, leaving her the left free. Opening the drawers, she noted that he'd taken the bottom one for himself, two pairs of neatly folded pants, and a pair of pre-faded denims which looked suspiciously like they matched her own tucked underneath.

Next to the trousers was a smaller stack: a couple of plain white singlets, a new Green Lantern tee shirt (she recalled he'd mentioned in passing a month or so back that he'd practically worn his old one out, and Alexis had threatened to throw it out the next time she saw it unattended in the laundry), and two pairs of black satin boxers. A little curious about the selection, Kate wondered why he felt the need to tone his sleep-wear down on her account. She knew for a fact that he had Batman ones at home, because she'd seen them once when she was staying at the loft after her apartment got blown up.

Hearing the door click closed, she quickly closed the bottom drawer, not wanting him to catch her idly perusing his undergarments. Pulling her new clothes out of their bags, she placed them in the next drawer up, the nightie being left in its bag for the moment. Hanging the shirts in the wardrobe, Kate paused for a moment as she ran her eyes over the selection, a strange fluttery feeling settling low in her belly as she took in the hanging space, their clothing all together. Shaking her head to clear the wayward thoughts, she closed the doors and turned back around.

Just placing the last of the Chinese on the coffee table in front of the couch, Castle wandered over to the mini-bar. Seeing that Beckett had finished putting her clothes away, he asked,

"You feel like some wine with dinner?" His keen eyes noting the weary droop to her shoulders, he had the door open and a bottle of chardonnay in hand before she managed to nod her assent. "Take a seat, Beckett, I'll bring it over in a sec." He called out, already rummaging through the cutlery drawer for the bottle opener.

Easing herself onto the couch slowly, Kate let out a heartfelt sigh as she relaxed, the delicious scent of the Chinese wafting towards her. Stomach grumbling loudly, She felt her lips twitch in a fond smile as Castle returned, glasses in hand.

Placing them on the table, he poured hers and passed it to her, before taking care of his own. Raising their glasses, they touched the rims together briefly before taking a sip. Setting them back down, she spoke softly, weariness evident in her tone as Castle handed her chopsticks over, along with her Mu Shu pork and noodles.

"Thanks for this, Castle." She said, before letting out a soft, happy sigh as the first taste of the food hit her tongue.

"Any time, Kate." He replied, his beef and black bean held securely in his chopsticks. "Somebody's got to keep you fed..." He flashed her a grin, and popped his food into his mouth. Several minutes later, he placed the empty carton back onto the table and picked up another.

Opening it, he offered it to the detective first, saying,

"I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for, so I grabbed some dumplings as well, and there's a half dozen spring rolls if you're still hungry after that." He picked up the container and selected a dumpling, and gestured to the spring rolls. Swallowing, he eased back into the couch, wineglass in hand as he took a moment to watch her as she reached over to him and plucked a dumpling from the box. Taking a dainty bite, she grinned around the food. Humming in satisfaction, she finished the morsel and leaned back as well, her posture mirroring his as she swirled the last of her wine around the bottom of the glass.

"You did well..." She said, the relaxing effects of the wine and good food coursing through her, pulling her towards sleep. "This was so what I needed tonight, Castle." She drained the last of her drink in one gulp, and reached for the spring rolls. Hesitating, she chuckled as Castle nudged her thigh with his own.

"Go on..." He said, his voice smooth and compelling. "You know you want it." Kate bit her lip, wondering just when her partner had gained the ability to be the devil sitting on her shoulder, egging her on. Blaming the slight flush to her cheeks on the wine and not the suggestive tones of the man on the couch next to her, she gave in, too tired to fight it.

_Oh lord..._ She thought as she bit into one of the spring rolls. _That is seriously good._

Chewing slowly to prolong the experience, she glanced inside the box, just checking that he hadn't filched any of them while she wasn't looking. Satisfied that her treat remained untouched, Beckett finished that one and eagerly selected the next one. When her mouth was empty once more, she spoke up.

"These are probably even better than Chang's at home..." She said, surprised that anything could come close to her favorite restaurant in all of New York. "You think they can deliver?" Kate grinned at Castle, not really serious, just letting him know how much his thoughtful gesture meant to her. Before he could reply, she yawned, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I think I'm done for the night." She paused, aware of the slightly uncomfortable air that discussing their sleeping arrangements was bound to bring about. "Did you want to use the bathroom first?"

Castle stood up, tidying the emptied take-out containers as he answered.

"If you don't mind, yeah..." He paused, looking at her, his eyes fixed on her face. "I'll take the couch?" Kate looked at him, then down to the couch. Raising an eyebrow, she replied.

"That's very chivalrous of you, but I don't think even I'd fit on this thing and still be able to walk tomorrow." She glanced at the bed, hesitating slightly. Trying to settle the flutter of nerves that disturbed her recently-filled stomach, she went on, hoping her voice didn't betray the hesitance she felt. "We're both adults... we can share the bed, as long as you can keep your hands to yourself during the night."

Castle could barely hide his astonishment as he heard her refusal of his gentlemanly gesture. Honestly expecting a night draped on the too-small couch, he kept his face as neutral as he could, given that Katherine Beckett had just pretty much ordered him to get into the same bed as her.

"You're the one with the gun, I remember..." He said as seriously as he could manage, a thread of his excitement still leaking through despite his best efforts. Finished disposing of the leftovers, Rick grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

In the silence that hung in the air following his departure, Beckett quite clearly didn't hear the door lock click into place, and she fought to keep the smirk off her face as she thought that Castle probably didn't even realise it. Standing up, she carried their glasses over to the sideboard and put them down, heading over to the bed. Reaching it, she paused, indecisive. She stood there for a moment, thinking as she looked at the options in front of her. Quite clearly, Castle hadn't placed anything of his on or near the bed, effectively leaving the decision of which side to sleep on to her.

_Of course..._ She mused. _He_ _was_ _actually planning on sleeping on the couch tonight..._

About to decide, Kate noticed another, smaller bag on the floor next to the bed where Castle had been sitting earlier. Curiosity getting the better of her, she reached down and opened it. A small smile on her lips, she withdrew the two phone chargers from the plastic bag. Not sure whether to chalk it up to his insatiable fascination with technology, his parenting skills making sure he could always be reached by his daughter, or concern for their case by keeping the phones topped up, Beckett shook her head at his thoughtfulness.

Unwrapping them both, she plugged them in, leaving the cables draped over the bedside tables in easy reach. Tossing the packaging into the trash, Kate came to the abrupt decision that one side was as good as the other, and plugged her phone in on the side closest to the bathroom. Through the door, she could hear the muffled sounds of Castle rinsing his mouth out, followed by the clatter of the toothbrush being placed in the glass next to the sink. Wrapped up in her musing on the startling domesticity of it all, she jumped slightly when the door opened. Her eyes tracking up his form, she gulped in surprise as she took him in.

Not embarrassed in the slightest, Rick casually made his way around to what he easily deduced was his side of the bed, clad in only his new boxers and white singlet. Beckett tried not to stare at him as he moved, the muscles flowing under his skin, their definition coming as a surprise to her.

After the numerous times she'd been in close proximity to him, Kate would had to have been blind not to notice that her partner was attractive. Hell, 'ruggedly handsome' was an understatement, if she had been asked by somebody other than the man concerned. That aside, she hadn't had an opportunity before to see what he'd been hiding under all those dress shirts.

Kate bit her lip as she ran her eyes over his physique again. She'd always been a fan of a nice backside, and he had that in spades, but it was the breadth of his shoulders that drew her attention more. That and the impressive swell of his arms.

_God!_ She thought, frantically trying to reign her hormones in. _I'm glad he's kept those under wraps, otherwise I'd have a hard time concentrating on paperwork..._

Unaware of her scrutiny, Castle plugged his phone in and turned back the corner of his side of the bed. Her face flushed, Beckett picked up the bag containing the silk nightie and escaped to the bathroom, the lock clicking into place firmly. Her hand resting on the lock, she wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want him walking in on her, accidentally or not, or if it was to try to keep herself in control.

Taking a deep breath, she placed the bag on the edge of the sink and grabbed the toothbrush Castle had bought for her, shoving any thoughts other than her night-time routing from her mind. Running it under the tap, she placed an amount of toothpaste on it and began scrubbing, studiously ignoring the bag next to her. Rinsing her mouth, she scrubbed her face quickly, then patting it dry with the hand towel.

Knowing that she couldn't put it off any longer, Kate clenched her jaw, and placed her fingers on the top button of her shirt.

_You can do this..._ She thought savagely. _It's not that big a deal..._

Shutting her thoughts off, Beckett let her body slip into auto-pilot. Sliding the shirt free of her shoulders, she folded it and placed it neatly next to the bag. Her pants following next, she reached behind herself and undid her bra. Resting the blue satin undergarment on top of her dirty clothes, she folded the pile in half, keeping the lingerie out of sight. Her cheeks flushing slightly, she was profoundly grateful that Castle had not gone shopping for her more intimate apparel. He knew her well enough to know that she'd accept his input for her attire, but drew the line at buying her underwear. She'd warned him not to rifle through her drawer when she left him unattended in her apartment, and he had logically (and correctly) assumed that the same courtesy would be appreciated in their current circumstances.

Shaking her head, Kate realised that she'd been standing in the bathroom, clad in only her matching boy-leg panties, lost in thoughts of Rick rummaging through her selection of underwear. Chuckling to herself, she grabbed the bag once more. Hands reaching inside, she pulled the nightie out, her fingers absently running the fabric between them softly. Slipping it over her head, she let it fall down the length of her body, shaking her hair free once her head emerged.

Instantly, she shivered. Not from the cold, because the bathroom wasn't that much colder than the rest of the room, no... Her eyes wide, she ran her hands across her stomach, the whisper of the silk against her skin sending sparks of awareness through her. It wasn't that it didn't look good on her, because it did. Running a critical eye over her reflection, Kate admitted that Rick had amazing taste, the cut flattering her figure very nicely without showing off too much skin for her to feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that the it had probably cost him far more than she'd have considered spending on something to go to sleep in. She'd seen the label, and knew that the absolute least he'd have paid for it would be close to a week's salary for her. No, the problem was that the damn thing fit her so well, and was so light that if felt like she wasn't wearing it at all, and _that_ was a problem for Kate Beckett.

No matter how decently it covered her, she still _felt_ naked, and she was going to have to walk out there, feeling like she was wearing nothing more than a pair of panties, and slide into bed with a man for who she had feelings, very strong feelings, and try to keep her damn hormones in check long enough to get to sleep. Her fingers worrying the lace at her neckline, Kate glared at her traitorous body in the mirror. She might have reservations about walking out there feeling barely dressed, but her chest had other ideas, it seemed. The peaks of her breasts quite clearly showed their appreciation of the outfit and the tingly sensations that flowed through her as she contemplated getting between the sheets with Rick. Cursing under her breath, she started running the most boring things she could through her mind in an attempt to calm her rampant desires.

It took her three repetitions of the Miranda Rights before she felt in control enough to pick up her dirty clothing and unlock the door. Taking a deep breath, she opened it and walked out, hoping that Castle had already turned the light off. Her heart rate picking up, she saw that he'd turned his own lamp off, but left hers on so that she could see where she was walking.

Placing the clothes in a neat pile next to the wardrobe, she turned back to the bed and caught Rick watching her. No, scratch that, staring at her, his mouth slack, eyes glazed. Thankful that the low light hid her crimson blush, Kate couldn't help the small grin that fought at the edges of her lips as she saw the obvious effect her attire was having on her usually much more subtle partner. The last time she'd managed to render him speechless was when she rescued him from the Russian mobster in the kitchen of an underground Chinese poker den. Looking at her clad in a long shirt, belt and heels, he'd only lost focus for a second or two, his eyes caressing her body as if committing it to memory. Actually, she realised, he probably had, if the way the Hervé Leger dress had fit her. Her thoughts still on her recollections of Castle gaping at her, she knew the effect she was having on him now was far, far more profound. His eyes trailed slowly up her legs as she waited, caught like a deer in the headlights as he tracked the bare length of her legs his gaze pausing as he saw her fingers teasing the bottom of the silk hem, the fabric bunching slightly under her attentions, showing a glimpse more thigh. A jolt of desire settling low in her belly, Beckett felt the heat of Rick's stare tracing her skin as if her were running the tip of his fingers over her skin.

Flushing, she knew why he was so... focused. When she'd placed her clothes in a careful pile on the ground, she'd been so focused on ignoring him that she'd probably shown him a lot more than she had wanted to The way the nightie rode up her thighs as she bent down had been enough of a distraction as it was, the barely-there whisper of the material gliding up her leg had turned her thoughts very firmly in a directions she didn't want to be thinking about any further right then.

Her attention was diverted as she straightened up, the silk caressing her breasts as the movement set them to swaying slightly, the friction bringing them to aroused peaks almost instantly. Hoping that his eyes stayed firmly on her legs (now _there_ was a thought she never counted on having!), Kate flushed under his gaze, praying her body's reactions wouldn't give her away.

Her mind snapping back to the matter at hand, Beckett decided that she might as well have a little fun with him, since he was obviously having so much trouble concentrating at the moment. Putting a little extra sway in her hips to make sure his attention didn't wander too high, she walked over to her side of the bed as casually as she could manage. Reaching over to her lamp, she paused, her hand outstretched. Straightening slightly, she ran her hand down her side, fingers teasing the silk, flattening it against the curve of her hip.

"Rick?" She said, her voice low and suggestive. She saw his eyes jerk up to meet hers, his breathing a little hoarse. Seeing the spark return to his face, she waited until he was properly focused on her. "Thanks for this... it's gorgeous. I might have to grab another couple when we get home..." She trailed off, a slow, teasing smile on her lips as she slid between the cool sheets and turned the light off, knowing that the last thought's her partner had before the room went dark were of her.

Castle shifted uncomfortably in the bed next to her, the inconvenient tenting in his boxers refusing to go away. Swallowing nervously, he made sure that he was quite definitely on his side of the bed. The darkness was no help at all, he decided, thoughts whirling.

Instead of the lack of light being in any way soothing, his writers mind, constantly spinning with ideas, was now awash with images: Beckett slipping the silk nightie over her naked curves in the harsh white light of the bathroom. The expanse of creamy white thighs flashing in the dim bedroom as she placed her clothes aside to be washed tomorrow. The delicious swell of her breasts shifting under the thin material, shifting enticingly as she straightened up. He mentally groaned as his eye for detail supplied little tidbits he hadn't been aware of at the time, like the fact that while his main focus had been on her legs as she sashayed across the room, the ripples in the flowing silk served to highlight the fact that it was either slightly chilly in the room, or that Kate Beckett found the idea of joining him in bed to be... arousing. Definitely arousing.

Rick had always been a fan of Beckett's legs, and even more so of the way she filled out her pants, taking every opportunity to follow her so that he could observe her... assets. Hey, it was his job, wasn't it, to follow and observe? It wasn't _his_ fault that she had legs supermodels would kill for, and even the thought of her in a pair of denims had him if not drooling then at least licking his lips.

Remembering the way she had called his attention to her hand as she ran it down her flank, fingers highlighting the curve of her hip as she stood there in full view of his ravenous gaze and insinuated that she'd be wearing similar items at home, in her bed, by her own choice had him aching. The fact that she had practically given him permission to fantasise about her when they were cuffed together was one thing, but standing there half naked, in lingerie he'd bought for her, suggesting.. no... insinuating not that he could, but that he _should_ think about her like that was torture. Especially when she lay not three feet from him, her hair fanned out across her pillow, the enticing scent calling to him in the darkness.

Clenching his hands, he resisted the urge to reach out and touch her, even just a feather-light brush of his fingertips, just to make sure he wasn't imagining it. Breathing slowly, Castle relaxed inch by inch, until the throbbing need in his boxers faded enough for him to eventually drift of to sleep.

* * *

Kate shifted, snuggling under the blankets. Her breathing deep and regular, she drifted on the cusp of dreaming. A soft sigh escaping her lips, she slipped back into her dreams, the grey half-light of dawn filtering through the curtains. The weight of an arm, wrapped over her hip, anchoring her to the broad chest behind her, and the steady heartbeat pulsing rhythmically lured her subconscious down well-worn paths on her mind, made all the more intense by the presence of her partner spooned up close.

_Kate smiled slowly, the shift in Rick's breathing letting her know that he was awake. If that wasn't clue enough, the way his hand slid from on top of the quilt back into the warmth underneath gave him away._

_Fingers spreading slowly across the curve of her hip, the heat spread through her easily as his grip tightened, his body molded firmly against her back. Letting out an appreciative purr, she ground her backside into him, the delightful length of his morning arousal pressing into her. Rick whispered against the back of her neck, his breath warm as it tickled her._

_"Good morning, gorgeous." Walking his fingers across her stomach, he made his way slowly up her torso, lightly cupping her breast in his hand. Taking her earlobe between his teeth, he ran the pad of his thumb across the swell of her flesh, the nipple responding immediately to his delicate touch. Kate kept her eyes closed as she arched into his palm, the shift serving to increase the pressure against his rapidly hardening length._

_Sliding one hand sensually down her body, she eased the bottom edge of the nightie up her thighs as she rocked her hips into him. Her legs now bare, she parted them and dipped her hand backwards. Fingers caressing his shaft through the satin of his boxers, Kate felt his hips jerk forward at the sudden contact. Working the silk past her hips, she felt her desire coil tighter in her stomach as her thighs made contact with the heat of his bare skin. Hooking her leg over his, she allowed him greater access, gasping as he rolled the taut flesh of her nipple between his fingers._

_Needing more, Kate grazed her fingers up the inside of her legs, brushing along the lace of her panties. Stroking herself gently, she pressed one finger more firmly, parting her fold as she brought the material into contact with her nub. Keeping her hand in place, she increased the pace of her rocking hips, alternating between working the head of his shaft along her and grinding into her own fingers._

_Beckett moaned, her voice thick with desire in the still morning air when he shifted the angle of his head and gently bit the side of her neck, the wet heat of his mouth intensifying the feeling of his teeth tugging at her flesh. Wanting, needing more, she hooked her fingers under her panties and lifted her hips slightly, stripping the dampened lace quickly down her legs, slipping one foot free as it passed her knees. Liberated from the flimsy barrier, she dipped the tip of one finger between her folds, the moisture coating her finger as she teased her entrance. Parting her legs further, Kate deftly slipped her hand under the waistband of Rick's boxers._

_With a roll of her wrist, she spilled him free on the confining material, gripping his length firmly. Biting her lip as she concentrated, she ran the head of his shaft along her slick folds. Rocking onto him, she let him ease himself just inside her. Breathing deeply, she drove her hips backwards, taking him into her heat in one stroke. Her moan rumbling in her throat, Kate clenched her inner walls around his length, buried to the hilt. Gripping him tightly, she rocked her ass into the crease of his hips, her fingers seeking her clit as her desire wound through her, flames licking higher with every thrust._

_Releasing his grip on her breast, Castle hooked his fingers under the thin strap of her nightie and eased it down her arm. His fingers seeking, they nudged the silk out of the way, baring her chest to the chilly morning air. Her erect nipples hardening further with the change of temperature, Kate groaned, her voice husky when he grazed his fingernails lightly across the underside. Stroking lightly, he circled her sensitive flesh, teasing, never quite contacting the pebbled knob of skin. Deciding to up the ante, Rick latched onto her neck, the wet heat of his lips sealing themselves to her skin as he feasted, her pulse thrumming frantically under his teeth._

_As he drew a mouthful of her flesh into his mouth, he cupped her breast, rolling the nipple firmly between his thumb and index finger, stretching her tightly. Her gasp thrust her chest forwards, driving herself harder against his hand, seeking more contact even as she began to let out a soft keening sound with every thrust. The shift in her position allowed Castle to do what he'd been aiming for: darting his free arm under her armpit, he managed to strip her other shoulder bare of the strap. A quick roll of his fingers, and the material bunched around her waist, a small band of dark green skirting her hips, the rest of her body gloriously naked. The thin sheen of sweat that covered her skin sent waves of chills over her as the small eddies in the air blew currents across her as she writhed in ecstasy._

_Both hands kneading her breasts, Rick pinched her nipples as he crushed her tightly to his broad chest, the sweat from his own exertions causing her back to slide against him as he sped up his thrusts. Kate bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood, as she felt the first waves of her orgasm rippling through her. Her finger drawing rapid circles on her nub, Kate drove her drenched digits down further, caressing his length, slick with her juices as he slammed into her. Just about to fall over the edge, she clenched her walls around him as tightly as she could, her free hand reaching behind herself to grip his hair firmly. Holding his head in place, she let out a guttural moan as his teeth dug into her neck again, his tongue lapping at the flesh as he growled possessively._

_The vibrations running down her neck were all she needed to tip her over, her eyes slamming shut as she let go, the darkness behind her eyelids filled with star-bursts as she came hard. Her orgasm enough to trigger his own, Rick felt himself clench and spasm, the hot slap as he poured his satisfaction into her matching timing with the rocking of his hips and the flickering of his fingers over her nipples._

_Her heart rate slowly easing, Kate panted, her hips still rocking instinctively into her partner, the aftershocks still washing through them both. Rick relaxed his hands, his fingers caressing the swell of her breasts, soothing as he released her neck from his lips. Pressing a gentle kiss to her skin, he wrapped his arms around her, still buried deep within. Feeling his smile against her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair lightly as she spoke, her voice thick with satisfaction._

_"Something funny there, Rick?" Peppering the side of her neck with feather-light kisses, he whispered back._

_"You might wanna wear a turtleneck for a few days, love..." His words sent a jolt of warmth through her, the easy familiarity with which the endearment spilled from him settling into her, the sense of comfort wrapping her as tightly as his strong arms around her. Resting her head back onto his shoulder, she hummed wordlessly in reply, privately wondering if she could really be bothered hiding the hickey. After all, she loved him, why not let everybody see it?_

Kate's eyes snapped open, the traces of her dream clinging to her. Her heart hammering in her chest, she realised that her body had enjoyed the dream as much as her mind had, if the fingers still curling through her drenched folds was any indication. No stranger to erotic dreams involving the ruggedly handsome man in bed with her (and _that_ thought was taking some getting used to), Kate had never had a dream-orgasm so intense it actually woke her up, let alone one where her body had obviously taken matters into her own hands as it were... Forcing her hand to be still, she lay there, frozen in the bed.

_Christ!_ She thought, her face flushing bright scarlet. The solid weight of Rick's arm was draped over her waist, in exactly the same position as it had been when she started the dream. _Please don't move, please don't move..._ She begged silently, listening for any shift in the deep, regular breathing of the chest she was snuggled up against, looking for any hints he was awake.

Seconds passed, and with each, Kate felt the tension in her ease a little. That being said, she grew acutely more aware the she was on his side of the bed, pressed up against him in a _very_ intimate manner. Her blush staining her cheeks hotly, she remembered that she also happened to still have one hand down her panties. Withdrawing the offending limb, Kate had to physically repress the shudder of longing that swept through her as the scent of her own arousal hit her nose.

Glancing down, she lifted the quilt, noting that her chest seemed to have taken the suggestion from other areas of her body, letting her know that yes, they had enjoyed the dream very much, thank you, and were game for round two already. Unwilling to wipe the traces of her pleasure from her fingers onto the sheets, Kate knew she had to make her exit, and fast. A quick look at the clock on the bedside table confirmed her fears: in barely two minutes, the alarm was going to go off, and if she didn't want to be caught red-handed, she'd better bail.

Praying that Castle wouldn't wake, she shifted away from him slightly, moving as carefully as she could. Her heart froze as he tightened his grip slightly, unwilling even in sleep to relinquish his hold of her. Rolling in place under the blankets, she managed to slip free of his embrace, suppressing the pang of loss she felt as her body immediately missed his warmth.

The delicate silk of the nightie brushed against her bare thighs as she headed for the bathroom, every touch reminding her of her dream, and the man she'd just left alone in the bed. Sighing in relief, she closed the bathroom door, the lock slipping into place with a determined click. Resting her forehead against the cool wood of the door, Kate let out a shaky breath as she tried to gather her wayward emotions.

_Focus, Kate!_ She thought, trying to wrestle her mind and body into submission. Her eyes fell on the shower, and she immediately latched on to the idea. Barely pausing, she turned the hot tap on. Stepping back, she flicked the light switch and fan on, blinking in the sudden brightness. Steam starting to fill the room, she reached into the shower and turned the cold tap on, adjusting the temperature so that it was just shy of scalding. Turning, she looked at herself in the mirror, steam fogging the top couple of inches of the glass.

Her hair mussed from bed, she saw that her pupils were still dilated, her cheeks flushed from her recent... activities. Even to her critical eye, she could practically see the post-coital glow filling her face, the edges of a sappy grin teasing her swollen lips. Her eyes ran down the nightie, fingers absently running the soft fabric between them. Despite the obvious effect it had on her body (and libido, she noted), it was... gorgeous.

_That man sure knows how to buy for me..._ She mused, still a little taken aback at his thoughtfulness, and that she'd actually let herself wear to bed something he'd bought for her. _Maybe that's why the dream was so... intense._

Shaking her head to clear the memories of her dream, Kate slipped the straps down her shoulders, the silk pouring down her body with a gentle caress to lay in a green puddle on the floor tiles. The brief friction of the material against her skin pulled her right back into the thoughts she had been trying to avoid. Glaring at her traitorous body, she bent over, shimmying her panties down her legs. Holding the still damp lace in her fingers, she placed it on the bench next to the sink, the nightie a short distance away, neatly folded.

Naked, she stepped into the shower and pulled the door closed behind her, sighing in relief as the hot water hit her skin. Focused on cleaning her body as well as her mind so that she could face the day (or at least her partner when he woke), she reached for the body scrub and the loofah, already missing her own cherry-scented products.

* * *

In the bedroom, the alarm went off, the shrill beeping shattering the quiet morning air. His mind hazy with sleep, Rick rolled over and slapped the 'off' button, his body easing into the warmth her body had left behind, a half-smile in his lips as he slowly swam towards the waking world, images of a brunette beauty slipping through his fingers teasing him...


	2. Chapter 2

Kate let out a sigh as she leaned forward in the shower, her forehead resting on the cool tiles. Loofah in one hand, she squeezed some shower gel onto it. Her heart rate still elevated from her dream, she quickly began to scrub the sweat from her skin.

 _Oh god, that was too close..._ She thought, still flushed with embarrassment. Her mind still lingering on the dream, Beckett sluiced body wash across her chest, the loofah working in circles as she methodically scrubbed herself. The coarse material brushed across her nipple, the sensitive flesh responding immediately. A jolt of arousal flashing through her, Kate froze, shooting a glare at the offending body part.

 _You've got to be kidding..._ She cursed mentally, amazed that her body was still having reactions that intense. Her attention now focused once more on the sensations swirling through her, Beckett groaned, realising that her conscious mind might have been washing and trying not to think, but beneath that, her body wasn't done, not by a long shot. Dropping the loofah, she ran one finger down her breast, circling the peak lightly.

 _Crap..._ She bit her lip as she held back the small gasp that threatened to slip out of her mouth. The tingling that spread from her fingers down to her core woke her up fully as she decided that it seemed that the only way she was going to get anything done at all that day was to give her body what it so obviously craved. _Maybe if I just... get it out of my system, I'll be fine..._ She hoped.

Surrendering, she cupped her breast with one hand, her thumb brushing across the hardened flesh. Her other hand sliding down her stomach, she leaned her back against the cool tiled wall, taking some of the weight off her feet. Wasting no time with dragging it out, Kate quickly dipped her fingers into herself, one finger circling her nub.

Her mind flashing back to her dream, she felt her desire ratchet up a notch at the memory of Rick, sliding into her as she drove herself backwards. Slipping one finger into her heat, she rocked her hips against her hand, the friction pulling a soft groan from her, the noise swallowed by the sounds of the water and the fan. The dream still firmly in mind, Kate sped up, pinching her nipple as her breath came faster, the short panting in time with her other hand, two fingers working into her.

Her hand slick with her juices, Beckett let her mind drift from the bed to the shower, imagining what it would be like if he joined her under the hot water. Closing her eyes, she pictured the firm yet gentle slide of his hands as they spanned her waist, sliding around her, fingers stroking her, holding her in place as he eased himself between her legs, stretching her, filling her.

* * *

Castle blinked slowly, the harsh sound of the alarm shattering the peaceful morning air. Rolling over, he slapped the 'off' button and flopped back down into the sheets. A half-smile creased his lips as he lay there, absorbing the heat from where Beckett had slept. Her scent still lingering on the pillow, he inhaled deeply, a faint thread of something else tickling at the back of his brain. Hearing the shower going in the bathroom, Rick let himself relax, enjoying a brief moment's peace as he gradually returned to the waking world.

Stretching, he felt better than he had done in some time. Glancing at the clock, he tilted his head, listening to the noises from the bathroom. The shower was still running, and he had to suppress his body's natural reaction to the mental images that started scrolling through his head of Beckett under the water, droplets cascading down her naked skin as she scrubbed herself clean.

Dragging his hand through his bed-hair, he schooled his thoughts, hoping like hell he could get the tenting in his boxers to subside before the water shut off. Several calming breaths later, he tossed the quilt back and stood up slowly. Shuffling across the room, he reached the telephone and rang room service.

 _Might as well have breakfast and coffee sent up._ He thought, knowing Beckett would appreciate a proper meal and some much-needed caffeine before heading out. Hanging the phone up once he had ordered, Rick ran his hands through his hair, trying to wake himself up a bit, knowing that it was useless to try to neaten his bed-hair before he showered. Grabbing one of the complementary robes hanging in the wardrobe, he slipped it on, tying the belt with a loose knot.

The soft cloth warming him almost immediately, he wandered back over to the bed and picked up his phone. Unlocking it, he made sure he hadn't missed any calls or messages, then checked his email.

* * *

In the shower, Kate stood under the streaming water, her head resting on the tiled wall, the sounds of her breathing blending into the fan above. Her fingers drenched, she worked them into her core rapidly, curling them inside as she brought herself closer to the edge. Eyes tightly closed, she lost herself in her fantasy.

_Forearms braced against the wall of the shower, she gasped as Rick reached around her slick chest, hands cupping her breasts as he nudged her legs wider with his knees. The slow rocking of his hips as he eased his length into her set her nerves tingling, her walls clenched tight against him. Maddeningly slow, he refused to speed his thrusts up, despite the urgent bucking of her hips as she ground herself backwards, trying to increase the pace. His talented fingers drawing lazy circles over her taut nipples, Rick pressed against her firmly, the extra leverage lifting her onto her toes. The shift increasing his penetration, she gasped as he brushed that spot deep inside her, setting her nerves on fire. Knees wobbly from the sensations, she arched her back and let her legs spread further, one hand dipping between her thighs as she frantically circled her nub with one finger, the first waves of her orgasm threatening to break over her._

_"Please, Rick!" She begged, needing more. Reaching down, she let her fingers caress his length, slick with her arousal as he slid between her lips. Obliging her, he gripped her hips, his large hands spanning her waist as he pulled her hard against him, their skin meeting roughly. The wet slap as he pounded into her drowning out the sound of the water, Rick clenched himself, words spilling from his lips as he emptied into her._

_"Kate!" Her name on his lips was all she needed to tip herself over the edge, and she let out a guttural moan as she let go, her vision blurring as her body spasmed in time with his gradually slowing thrusts._

_"Fuck, Rick!" She panted, his grasp on her hips all that kept her upright, her breath hoarse as she sagged against the tiles, her legs giving way beneath her._

* * *

In the main room, Castle placed the breakfast trays on the sideboard, the scent of freshly-brewed coffee lingering in the air. About to lift the lid and check that the food was still hot, he stopped mid-motion as Beckett's cell phone rang. Pausing, he listened at the bathroom door. Hearing the shower still running, he resumed his movement, heading to Beckett's side of the bed. Looking at the caller ID on the phone, he saw that it was Captain Gate's extension.

Picking the phone up, he answered the call.

"Beckett's phone, Castle speaking." There was a moment's silence on the other end, before the Captain responded.

"Mr Castle..." She hesitated, then went on. "Where is Detective Beckett?"

"She's in the shower, Captain. Do you want me to pass a message along?" He heard the frustrated sigh from the other end of the line.

"It can't wait. We've had a hit on the suspect's APB. Tell her she's needed at the precinct ASAP." Castle glanced at the phone in his hand, noting that the captain had terminated the call without saying goodbye.

Dropping the phone back onto the bedside table, Castle walked quickly back over to the bathroom door. Rapping his knuckles on the wood, he called out.

"Beckett!" He paused listening. Over the noise of the water and fan, he could hear her moving in the shower. After a second, he decided that she mustn't have heard him. Raising his voice over the sounds in the bathroom, he called out again. "Kate!"

Focusing on the noises behind the door, Castle swore he could have heard a soft groan. A frown creasing his forehead, his expression froze when he heard her soft exclamation, desire laced through her words as, on the other side of the door, Kate let her legs give way, sliding down the wall as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm, his name still on her lips.

Rick had heard enough women in the throes of passion to have a pretty good idea what was going on in the shower, and the thought stole his breath. Beckett, his partner Kate Beckett was in there, gloriously naked, and thinking about him as she teased herself, slim fingers dancing in the spray, caressing her body as only she knew how. Picturing her as she slid her fingers over her slick lips, flickering her nipples as she bit her lip to stifle the sounds of pleasure washing through her was enough to keep him awake long into the night, but _knowing_ what she was doing only a few feet away, and that it was _him_ she was thinking about? Castle groaned, his body reacting immediately. Cursing the obvious state of his arousal, he raised his hand and forced it to rap against the door.

"Beckett!" He called out, raising his voice loud enough to carry over... whatever was going on in there. "Gates just called, you need to head out ASAP!"

In the shower, Kate froze as she realised that the voice she'd heard in the instant before she came was _actually_ her partner's... the real-outside-the-bathroom-door-right- _now_ -Rick, not the fantasy one who had gripped her hips and spilled into her, her name a plea and benediction in one. Blushing a flaming scarlet, she tried to move, tried to get around the fact that she'd just brought herself off in the shower, while he stood out there, awake and talking to her.

Her fingers sliding out of her wetness, Beckett levered herself upright, rinsing the evidence of her satisfaction from her skin. Turning the hot tap down, she quickly rinsed herself off in cool water, hoping the temperature would help calm the furious blush that covered her entire face. Shutting the taps off fully, she stepped out, her legs still a little wobbly. Grabbing the towel off the rail, she spoke, realising that she'd still not responded to Castle.

"Thanks, Castle!" She rubbed her hair briskly, her voice slightly muffled by the fabric. "I'll be out in a sec. What did she want?" Still thrown a little off-balance by the fact that she was wearing nothing but a few droplets of water as she spoke with her partner, Kate ran the towel down her arms, then dried her back off. Quickly taking care of her legs, she wrapped the towel around herself, twisting it in place.

"Gates called, there's a hit on the APB, they need you at the station." Castle said, still trying hard not to picture the way she looked behind the door. His mind not complying, he drew in a shuddering breath as he mentally saw her, rubbing the towel vigorously down her glorious legs, breasts swaying slightly, damp tendrils of hair sticking to her neck, the flush of her orgasm still staining her cheeks. He swallowed, reigning his imagination in with difficulty. "Breakfast is on the table, as well as coffee so you can have something before you head out." He said, trying to keep the conversation light and normal.

From the sounds of the muttered curses coming from the bathroom, Castle gathered that the detective was less than enthused about having to head off so soon. Beckett wrapped the towel around herself and twisted it into place, glancing in the mirror to make sure she was decently covered. Drawing a breath, she steeled herself for the next few minutes, hoping like hell she could pretend that everything was normal.

Opening the door, she entered the main room quickly, heading towards the wardrobe and her fresh clothes. Before she had taken three steps, the smell of the coffee hit her nose. A smile broke out immediately as Beckett turned her head to look at her partner. Knowing that her alarm would have gone off only a minute or two after she had fled to the bathroom, she was touched by the fact that he'd managed to get her coffee for her already, and... her thoughts trailed off as her nose presented her with a list of things it had noticed whilst she was musing on Castle's consideration. Eggs, bacon, tomatoes - check. Another sniff, and she swore she could detect the faintest hint of.. was that waffles and maple syrup? Her mouth watered, and the warm surge of affection that surged inside her threatened to break free.

 _That man..._ She thought, grateful her face was turned away, rummaging through her newly-acquired clothes as she selected an outfit for the day. _What am I going to do with..._ She trailed off, ruthlessly squashing the errant idea that snuck into her mind, filling her again with images of _exactly_ what she'd like to do with him right about now. Her arms full of clothes, she bumped the drawer closed with her hip, turning back to face him.

"Castle, you didn't have to..." She began, but was cut off by the look on his face. Her detective skills ran an eye over him, noting the little details, whilst the rest of her brain just... looked.

The whole scene laid out before her, Kate took a second to absorb it all. Rick stood next to the table, placing the lid of the breakfast tray down. Clad in the soft, white robe, she saw a hint of his broad chest, exposed by the gap. Hair mussed, his eyes were bright, the sparkle in them undimmed despite the early wake-up and abrupt need to get ready. She saw the very brief flicker as his attention strayed down her body, the damp towel clinging to the curve of her hips, stopping at mid-thigh. Her hair still slightly damp, it hung down her back in strands. Arms full of clothes, face bare of makeup, she felt naked. Not just because she stood in front of him wearing nothing but a towel (and _that_ thought was more than enough to get her a little worked up...again), but that he saw her without any of the barriers she usually had in place by the time she got in to the precinct.

No badge, no gun. Her mother's necklace still lay on the bedside table, as did her father's watch. No makeup, hair a mess... She wouldn't admit it to anybody, but as time passed, she was paying more attention to her appearance for work since he started following her. Nothing major, but splurging a little on her hair (she loved the way his face lit up when he caught a whiff of her cherry shampoo, and she'd have to a lot less female than she was before she'd deny that flutter of warmth that filled her when she saw the way his face went slack as she walked past, hips swinging), letting herself choose less buttoned-up clothes. She bit back a small grin, knowing that the man in front of her was almost solely responsible for the changes.

He saw her. For herself, without any of the other stuff. He knew her, better than anybody else, and he was still there, coffee in hand and a teasing smirk on his lips. She blinked, forcing her thought away from his lips before she went and did something stupid, like standing there staring at them... oh crap. She flushed as she realised she was, in fact, standing there staring at him like an idiot.

"I'll just go and..." She mumbled, heading back to the bathroom, hoping Castle didn't notice the blush rapidly covering her cheeks _again_. Summoning his best poker-face, Rick let her discomfort pass unremarked. Picking up his own coffee, he blew on it for a second, before taking a sip. The hot, bitter liquid sliding down his throat, he let out the sigh he'd been holding back the moment Beckett closed the door behind her once more.

The sheer domesticity of the moment had caught him by surprise, watching her rifle through the drawers, clad in her towel as he organised their food and coffee. Seeing the deer-in-the-headlights look on Kate's face, he knew that she'd felt it as well, the revelation coming as a shock so soon after the shower incident. Rick had no idea how she felt about it, but if the blush on her cheeks was anything to go by, this was one of those things that he'd probably do better to just ignore for the moment. There was teasing, and there was... trying to somehow casually mention to the woman he loved that he'd heard her masturbating as she fantasized about him.

 _Nope..._ He thought. _That's one conversation that is best left alone._ Swallowing another sip of his coffee, Castle quickly placed a selection of food from the tray onto a plate for Beckett. Quickly making a sandwich from the toast, he filled it with a fried egg, two rashers of bacon and a slice of tomato. Twisting the pepper shaker over the toppings, he added just a dash of salt, knowing that she preferred not to use much. Placing the other slice of toast on top, he cut it in two, and wrapped it in a napkin so she could take it with her as soon as she was dressed.

Satisfied, he frowned as he took in the waffles. He paused a moment, before inspiration struck. Drizzling some syrup on one, he proceeded to spread an amount of whipped cream on it. When he was done, he placed another waffle on top. Stunned by the genius, he took a second to back in the idea: waffle sandwiches! Why had nobody thought of them before?

Repeating the napkin treatment on the waffles, he turned his attention to Beckett's coffee. Mulling the thought in his head for a moment, he realised that getting it into her system was probably more important that her taking the time to enjoy it. Decision made, he grabbed a bottle of cold water from the mini-bar and unscrewed the cap. Picking up her coffee cup, he took a quick mouthful, the liquid almost burning his lips as he downed it. Topping the drink up with water from the bottle, he stirred it briefly with a teaspoon and placed it next to the wrapped food. Admiring his handiwork, Castle jumped slightly as the bathroom door opened.

 _That's funny..._ He mused. _I didn't hear it unlock... huh._ Beckett walked out, dressed in the grey pants and white shirt he'd bought her the day before, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Seeing the food ready to go, she made her way to the table. Handing over her cup of coffee, Castle spoke up.

"I was hoping for a more relaxed breakfast, but since you need to head out, I figured this way you could eat it on the drive in." Sipping her coffee, Kate let the caffeine work it's magic. Letting out a grateful sigh, she said,

"Thanks, Castle." She glanced at the two neatly wrapped packages on the table. "Waffles-to-go?" She asked, her lips twitching as she tried to repress a smile.

"Better than letting them go to waste..." He grinned at her, mirth sparkling in his eyes. "That, or I'd be forced to eat them myself. Honestly, you'd be doing my waistline a favour by eating them, Beckett..." He said lightly, casting a mock-sorrowful look at his stomach. Kate paused as she took another swig of her coffee, her eyes darting down the length of his torso. Lingering for a brief second on the exposed skin of his chest, she swallowed her mouthful, hoping the pause in conversation would be attributed to her need for caffeine. Her mind yet again wandering to what her partner concealed beneath the soft robe, the words slipped out before she could stop them.

"I dunno... You'll just have to find a way to work it off, won't you?" A teasing smirk on her lips, she placed her coffee cup back on the table next to the food and walked over to the bed. Slipping her necklace over her head, she buckled the watch onto her wrist, the movements so routine that she didn't need to concentrate on them.

Clipping her badge in place, she picked her gun up and checked the chamber, making sure the safety was on before sliding it into the holster on her hip. Walking back to the table, she picked up the wrapped packages, taking a bite out of the one not oozing cream and syrup. Checking that she had her phone, Beckett quickly downed the rest of her coffee and glanced at her watch again.

Seeing that she really should be leaving already, Kate headed to the door, only to find her partner there already, holding it open for her. Smiling her thanks at him, she paused as she left their room. Looking at him, she was caught by the sudden sense of strangeness. The look on Castle's face said that he was feeling it too, whatever _it_ was. The instant's hesitation as she glanced back at him only served to further solidify the moment, and then it hit her at the same time as him.

She'd gotten up and ready for work (her activities in the shower notwithstanding), he took care of her coffee and breakfast, and made sure she had everything she needed for the day ahead. The whole thing felt... domestic... terribly so. This was where, her mind supplied, if her and Rick were actually together, she'd kiss him goodbye (lingering, not really wanting to go) and probably try to make some sort of arrangement for dinner.

"You fancy Italian tonight?" He asked, echoing her thoughts. Frustrated by how little he was actually able to help out, Castle resigned himself to making sure his partner didn't have to worry about the mundane aspects of living away from home for a while. Seeing the smile forming on Beckett's lips, he relaxed a little, happy to be helping out.

Struck by the odd feeling of having Castle there, but not able to help on the case, Beckett pursed her lips, before deciding to just go with it.

"Tell you what... How about I call you when I can break for lunch, and we'll sort out dinner then?" She asked, a little nervously. Since she'd been spending more time after-hours with her partner, they'd just fallen into the habit of dropping round to each others' places a few nights a week. Dinners together had happened because they were together when they were hungry, or because Alexis or Martha usually cooked too much (at least that was what she told herself). Lunch had always been grabbed when they could, case depending. This was the first time that either of them had actually asked the other about meeting up for food that wasn't in the comfort of their own places, or their regular hangouts. It wasn't her asking him to meet her for coffee, because it was a given that coffee would happen wherever and whenever they met. No, Kate realised, this had all the hallmarks of a date...


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, maybe not a date..._ She thought hurriedly, before her mind added something extra. _It's more like pre-date meet-up... just without the pressure of getting to know each other._

The slow, pleased smile that filled Rick's face at her response brought a surge of warmth with it, settling her nerves somewhat. A shy smile on her lips, Kate stepped through the door and let out a shaky breath, looking down the hall and hoping that her partner hadn't caught the blush that was stealing across her cheeks.

_Get it together, Kate!_ She thought firmly. _It's just lunch with Rick._ She repeated the mantra in her head a few times, settling herself down. In control of herself once more, she faced him, a happy glow lighting her face. She took a bite of her sandwich to buy another few seconds.

"Lunch it is then, Kate." He said, a slow, pleased smile on his lips. Their eyes locked, the moment hanging in the air between them. Neither of them willing to break the tension, they were rudely interrupted by the ringing of Beckett's cell phone. Blinking rapidly, she fished the offending item from her pocket. Hitting the button, she answered it.

"Beckett..." Snapped back into work-mode, her voice was tinged a thread of frustration at the timing of the call. "I'm leaving now, I'll be there in five." Hanging up, she slipped the phone away and glanced up at her partner. "I gotta go, Castle." Flashing him a regretful look, she headed down the hall, a bounce in her step, her hips swaying just a little more than normal as she left, trying hard to rid her mind of the image of her partner leaning casually against the door frame, hair mussed, deliciously unshaven, and a rakish grin teasing his lips.

Safely out of earshot, Kate let out the pent-up purr of appreciation she'd been holding in. She wouldn't admit it to his face, of course, but that image was one she'd pictured since the end of their first case together. Unsure which one of them would have been the conquest, Beckett had never let go of the fantasy of what might have been. As much as she appreciated the designer suits and attention to his appearance that her partner displayed, Kate Beckett had always had a thing for the bad boys, and what she'd just left behind in their hotel room ticked her boxes in all the right ways.

Biting her lip as she grinned to herself, Beckett felt that lunch couldn't get there soon enough for her liking.

* * *

Closing and locking the door, Castle let out his breath and sagged against the wall. Running his hands through his hair, he straightened up, shaking his head as he made his way back to the table. Sitting down, he took a sip of his coffee and started on his breakfast.

_That woman will be the death of me..._ He thought, his mind lingering on the sight of her bare legs, the endless expanse of her thighs as they disappeared under the towel she wore when she emerged from the bathroom. Shifting slightly to ease the throbbing in his groin, Castle finished his food and drained the last of his coffee. Standing, he walked to the bathroom, flicking the fan on as he closed the door behind himself. Untying the belt of his robe, he hung the fluffy white garment up on the hook on the back of the door.

Turning the taps on, he stripped his boxers off and stepped into the shower. Closing the door behind himself, he adjusted the temperature slightly. He'd almost managed to keep his mind off his partner for a whole minute, when he noticed the splash of green next to the sink. Edging the door open again, he saw that Beckett had left her nightie on the bench. That, however wasn't what stole the breath from him. He had assumed that she left it in there, simply because he hadn't seen her carry it out when she was finished, and whilst he could quite easily picture her wandering from the bed to the bathroom in the nude, he kinda doubted that it was very likely.

No, what caught his attention was the panties she'd left next to it in her haste to get ready. Castle _knew_ that they hadn't had a chance to pack any spare clothes before leaving New York, and as he definitely hadn't bought her any when he went shopping the day before, that meant that Kate Beckett had been talking to him that morning, and left their room going commando. The sudden ache in his groin causing him to glance down, Rick noted that certain parts of his anatomy found the idea extremely arousing.

About to close the shower door again, he froze as his eye for detail started screaming at him. Blinking rapidly, he double checked that his eyes weren't making things up. Stunned, Castle could quite clearly see that the panties were... soiled. Damp. Wet even... His writer's mind kept supplying adjectives, but he wasn't listening. The irrefutable facts of the matter lined themselves up in his head with startling clarity:

One - Kate Beckett, one of the most buttoned up, responsible people he knew, had left their room _sans_ -underwear.

Two - He had overheard her in the shower, pleasuring herself, and uttering _his_ name as she climaxed.

Three - The only logical explanation (his mind supplied) that she'd done the above was that she'd been dreaming about him, and enjoyed it sufficiently that her underwear was in no state to be worn again without being washed.

Four - That meant that he had been snuggled up to her in the same bed, while she dreamed about him, dreaming very naughty things it seemed.

Rick groaned softly as he remembered waking up and stretching in their bed. Rolling onto her side, the unique scent of his partner in his nose, he'd noticed something slightly different, and now he could place it: the smell of her arousal.

_No wonder I didn't recognise it..._ He thought, the combined memory of her warm body pressed against his, and the thought of her in the same shower as he now stood bringing his body to full attention. _Aw, hell. Why not?_

The shower spray hitting him between the shoulders, Castle gripped himself lightly, his thoughts whirling, his hand lightly stroking as he imagined his morning going slightly differently.

_Rick blinked slowly, the sound of the water running in the bathroom waking him. Slipping free of the warmth of the blankets, he walked over to the bathroom door. Raising his hand, he knocked lightly. The door swung open, obviously not having been closed properly._

_Before he could snag the handle and pull it closed, he saw the foggy silhouette of Kate Beckett in the shower, droplets running down the glass offering teasing glimpses of her naked flesh. Frozen in place, it took a moment for him to realise that his interruption hadn't been noticed. Kate was... otherwise occupied. One hand pressed against the glass wall, fingers splayed, she gasped, the sound of her throaty moan echoing off the tiles. Her head tilted forward, she arched her back as her other hand ran up the inside of her thighs, fingers teasing her curls as she shifted her weight to allow better access._

_"God, Rick..." She murmured, her voice hazy with lust. Unable to stop himself, Castle stepped forward, closing the door silently behind him. Reaching down to the throbbing tent in his boxers, her slipped his hand under the waistband and felt himself twitch as he looked on._

_Under the water, Kate leaned her back against the tiled wall and traced the swell of one breast with her free hand. Her eyes opening, she stilled her movements as she noted the outline of her partner in the small room. Startled, she tensed, the sudden clenching of her hand tightening on her sensitive nipple, the flesh pebbling immediately. Biting her lip to keep the moan unheard, Kate fought the sudden jolt of need that shot through her as she realised Rick had to have seen what she was doing, as well as heard his name on her lips._

_The idea of him watching her sped her heart rate, the silky sensation of her arousal spreading across her fingertips as she ran the tip of one finger along herself. Throwing caution to the winds, she leaned forward and bumped the door open slowly, the sudden gust of cold air tightening her nipples._

_"You like to watch, Rick?" She purred, her eyes running down his body, resting on his obvious arousal. Mutely, he nodded, unable to force his brain to do much more than observe her. His gaze traveled over her form, taking in the smooth length of her legs, spread slightly so her hand could tease herself. The curve of her hips, framing the delicate triangle of her damp curls, partially hidden by her hand. Not for modesty, he realised as she shifted slightly, her finger parting her folds, caressing upwards, the musky scent of her desire filling the steamy air._

_Circling her sensitive bud, Kate, dipped her fingers into her wetness again, raising the hand to her face. Her eyes half-closed, she inhaled deeply, a slow smile parting her lips as she traced them with her moist fingers. The tip of her tongue darting out, she slipped one finger delicately into her mouth, lips wrapping around the digit as she caressed it with her tongue, swallowing as she purred in satisfaction. Sucking, she withdrew the finger, her heated gaze locked with his own._

_Stroking her hands down her waist, Kate slid them across her stomach, before trailing them upwards, cupping her breasts. Mounding them together, she ran the pads of her thumbs across the peaks, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she pressed her breasts into her slim hands. Her voice dripping with desire, she whispered to him._

_"The view is better from in here..." Leaning back slightly, she let the water cascade down her chest, rivulets snaking over the swell of her breasts, before spilling free, winding their way between her thighs. Entranced, Rick moved forward, drawn irresistibly towards her. Hooking his thumbs under the waist of his satin boxers, he rolled his wrists, the garment falling easily down his toned legs. Stepping out of them without pausing, he closed the distance between them, tugging the shower door closed once more behind him._

_Without the chilly draft, the air in the cubicle heated rapidly, curls of steam rising between their bodies. Her appreciative look still fastened on his own, Beckett spoke, a sultry smile matching the wicked glint in her eyes._

_"There, now... That's much better, isn't it?" She stepped forward, her hips swaying as she moved closer. Running the back of her fingers across his cheek, she curled them behind his ear, stroking down his jaw. The roughness of his stubble rasping softly against her skin, she purred, a delighted grin showing as she let the distance close between them, the heat palpable._

_Barely an inch separating their skin, she breathed deeply, letting her nipples graze his chest for a moment as she raked her nails down the swell of his pectoral muscle, watching as he gasped at the sensation. Rocking her hips towards him, Kate felt the tip of his erection brush her belly. Noting the sensation was above her navel, she stepped back, her hand drifting down his abdomen as she took a moment to appreciate his... assets._

_Humming in approval, she moved forward again, pressing the length of her body against his. Once she made sure she was as close as she could get, Kate leaned in and traced the tip of her tongue across his chest, licking the droplets of water from his skin. Pressing wet, sucking kisses to his muscles, she ran her hands down his arms, gripping his hands with her own. Bringing them up, she placed them on her hips, lacing her fingers through his._

_Pushing their linked hands down, she shifted their grip to the curves of her backside and ground herself against him, writhing in a slow, twisting movement, their water-slicked skin sliding against each other. Tilting her face upwards, she kissed the corner of his jaw, pulling the flesh between her teeth and biting softly as she worked her hips into him, the firm length of his arousal trapped between them, setting her nerves on fire. Weaving her left hand through his hair, she gripped firmly, pinning him in place as she thrust him against the tiles, driving a small grunt from him as she used the extra leverage to work herself tighter against his body._

_Stepping back suddenly, she took her right hand, fingers still joined with his and ran it down her stomach. Pressing firmly against her slick skin, she rolled her hips in a slow circle, edging their fingers closer to her core with each movement. Shifting her legs further apart, she took his hand and ran it lightly across her lips, her silky juices coating his fingers as she stroked herself. Her breath coming faster as his fingers flexed against her, Kate adjusted the angle slightly and eased the tip of Rick's finger into her entrance, Grinding her hips into their hands, she felt his finger slide deeper, her walls fluttering around his as she let out a soft moan, her wet heat drawing him in._

_Easing him free of her core with a small whimper of loss, she raised their hands between them and turned his wrist. Tracing the tip of his finger across her lips, she nipped the tip lightly, teeth flashing. Wrapping her lips around the finger, she teased him with the tip of her tongue, swallowing the taste of herself with a wicked smile._

_Pulling his finger free, she let go of his hand and stepped close, gripping his hair and pressing her lips to his in a searing kiss. Her tongue urging his lips apart, she dove in with wild abandon as he parted for her. The tang of her juices filled his mouth as completely as her tongue, writhing against his own. Eventually, she broke off, her lips red from his stubble as she glared at him sternly, a hint of a teasing smile in the corners of her mouth. Stroking their fingers through her folds quickly, she wrapped their hands around his hardness, she squeezed lightly, shifting his grip up and down himself, her juices coating his length, fingers sliding easily along him._

_"There now, you can play with this while you watch..." She said, enjoying the way his eyes widened as he took in her full meaning. Letting go of his hand, she leaned her shoulders against the cool wall, wrapping one arm across her belly, resting the other elbow on it as she teased the corner of her mouth with her index finger. Nibbling on the tip, Kate wondered aloud. "Now, what was I doing before I was so rudely interrupted?" A thoughtful look on her face, she let the question hang in the air for a second before she closed her eyes, sighing in enjoyment as she ran the tips of her fingers down her neck, brushing the side of her breast._

_Drawing a lazy circle around the nipple, she teased it lightly, the puckered flesh darkening rapidly. Rolling it between her fingers, Kate gasped as she arched her back, increasing the friction, flattening her palm against her breast. Her other hand drifted lower, one finger darting around her navel, before lightly brushing through the neat curls of her pubic hair. Shifting her thighs further apart, she stroked her lips, the slickness coating her fingers as she pressed more firmly. Caressing the length of her folds, she flickered the tip of her index finger in a tight circle over her nub. Moaning softly as her desire flared higher, Beckett dipped one finger deeper, pressing just inside herself. Curling slightly, she teased her opening as she tweaked her nipple harder._

_Pressing her legs together, she buried two fingers all the way inside, gripping her hand tightly with her thighs. Unable to maintain control standing, she let her back slide down the wall until she was kneeling on the floor. Her breath hoarse, Kate spread her knees towards Rick, her fingers working into her core slowly. Her torso leaned back, she gripped her nipple hard, pinching as she pulled her hand away from her body, stretching her breast out. Just on the good side of pain, the sensations drove her closer to the edge, the first waves of her orgasm building rapidly within her._

_Opening her eyes, she watched Rick watching her, they way his eyes drifted from her lips to her breasts, to her hand plunging into herself. Her lips parted, she gazed at him avidly, noting the way his grip had loosened on himself, sliding over his skin slowly. His thumb brushing the head, he let out a hoarse breath, his stomach clenching as he matched the pace of his strokes to her fingers, disappearing into her folds, her juices dripping off her wrist._

_Upping the ante, Kate licked her lips slowly, grinding her hips as she kept her fingers moving. Glancing up at him to make sure she had his undivided attention, she used her free hand to spread her folds apart, the delicate pink of her lips glistening with her juices. Running her fingers through her wetness, she lifted her hand and slowly cleaned her essence off, her tongue darting out to lick the last traces. Swallowing, she met his eyes again, watching as he gulped._

_"You like watching me do this, Rick?" She asked, her voice husky and low. She pumped her fingers into her core rapidly, her eyelids fluttering as her hips jerked._

_"Oh hell yes..." He whispered, his grip tightening as he sped up, watching the way her breasts moved as she thrust deep into her heat, the wet slap of her hand between her legs fraying the edges of his control._

_"Did you know I do this at least once a week?" She flicked her thumb across her nub rapidly, fingers curling inside as she shifted the angle slightly. "That I think about you in the shower with me as I get myself off? Your name on my lips as I come?" She spread her knees further apart, offering herself up to his ravenous gaze as she began to lose her rhythm, her fingers frantically driving into herself.  
_

_Seeing his breathing stutter, she straightened up and leaned her torso closer to him, her voice dropping as she let out a shaky breath._

_"That's not all I think about on my lips..." She murmured, hooking her free hand around the back of his thigh. Squeezing, she urged him closer, letting her nipples graze his legs as she looked up at him and pressed a delicate kiss to the tip of his erection. _Looking up the length of his body, her eyes wide, she let her nose brush the tip of him, her tongue darting out to taste him, his hand gripping himself tightly as he pumped rapidly._ Seeing her lips that close to his arousal, Rick nearly lost it there and then. Kate rolled the taste of him around, smiling as she parted for him. Wrapping her lips around his head, she pulled him into her mouth, sucking greedily as she purred in satisfaction._

_"Jesus, Kate, I'm gonna..." Rick began, hoarse with the effort of holding back. His jaw clamped shut as she slipped her free hand between his legs, her delicate fingers stroking his sack, her nails lightly grazing him. The extra stimulation all she needed to tip her over the edge, Kate let out a muffled scream of pleasure, her walls clamping hard around her fingers as she shattered around them. The vibrations shot through Castle at the same instant as she cupped him, her thumb gently rolling against his balls. Wordlessly, Rick groaned as his hand pumped, legs trembling as he filled her mouth. Her tongue lapping around his length, Kate gripped his wrist and ripped his hand away from himself, giving her the room to drive herself onto him, burying him as far down as she could manage._

_Breathing quickly through her nose, she swallowed reflexively, fighting the urge to gag as he twitched in her mouth, the salty tang spilling down her throat. Pulling back, she kept her lips wrapped tightly around him as she looked up at him, sucking the last drops out. With a wet pop, she released him and sat back. Raising her hand from between her legs, she let out a throaty purr of appreciation as she used the drenched fingers to clean the last traces of him from her lips, slowly licking each finger clean while she kept eye contact._

_All feline grace, she stood up, her hands caressing her flanks as she stepped closer to him, hooking her hands behind his head and pulling him down for a heated kiss, her body pressed flush with his once more. When the need for oxygen forced them to stop, she nipped his lip lightly and batted her eyelashes at him, a shy smile on her swollen lips as she asked quietly,_

_"Scrub my back?"_

His eyes closed as he lost himself in the fantasy, Rick tightened his stomach, his breathing harsh as he fought to draw the scene out as long as he could. Standing in the shower where she had been only minutes before heightened the sensations, the lingering hint of her arousal on the air lending his fantasy an edge of realism never present before. She had been right _there_ , eyes closed, fingers flickering, damp with her own silky wetness, calling out his name as she came.

The moment he imagined Kate's lips wrapping around him, he lost it. Gripping tightly, he pumped his hand rapidly once, twice, three times, then his body tensed, wracked with the intensity of the sensations.

"Kate..." Her name left his mouth as he came, his legs shaking. Blinking to clear the stars from his eyesight, Castle sagged against the wall of the shower, his erection still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm. When his breathing returned to normal, he stood up straight again, his legs still a little shaky, and turned the water down a fraction.

Rinsing his hand, he reached for the shampoo, ducking his head under the spray. Undoing the cap, he lathered his hair up, then grabbed the soap and began to scrub his body. Losing himself in the familiar movements, Castle deliberately kept his eyes on the task at hand, avoiding so much as looking at Beckett's panties next to the sink.

Washing the suds from his hair, Rick turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, picking up his towel. Drying himself off quickly, he wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom, flicking the fan off on his way out. Standing in the main room, he opened the wardrobe doors and ran his eyes over the shirts he'd purchased the day before.

_Damn it!_ He cursed silently _. If I'd thought that there was even an outside chance of a date with Beckett this trip, I'd have bought something a bit nicer..._ Rubbing his hands down his face, Castle sighed, calming himself down. Reaching for his pants drawer, he pulled it open and set about getting ready for what he hoped was going to be the last first date he would ever go on.


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett sighed, frustrated. Running her fingers through her hair, she glanced at the clock, her gaze taking in the slow bustle of activity in the station. Bored, she looked over at the sergeant's desk, biting her lip as she saw the look of intense concentration on his face. Already on her bad side due to his refusal to allow her partner to help out, Sergeant Johnson glared at the computer monitor as if it had personally offended him as he typed an email out, picking each letter out with the care and accuracy of a born two-finger typist. Assigned as her liaison, he was a far cry from her usual partner. As if being reticent to the point of being nearly mute wasn't a big enough shock to her system, Johnson was a devoted tea-drinker, and in the few days since she'd arrived had never even offered her the courtesy of asking her if she wanted a drink whenever he made one of his too-frequent trips to the break room. Aware of the fact that she'd become... used to Castle's generous ways, she still found it disconcerting to come across somebody who seemed to go out of his way to ignore her presence as much as possible.

Her mind wandering for a moment, Kate noted the world of difference between the stuffy officer in front of her, and the partner she'd left behind in their room. The last time she'd seen _him_ typing was before they left New York, when she'd swung by the loft to pick him up at the start of the case.

_Castle sat on the couch, feet on the coffee table, laptop resting on his thighs. A frown of concentration on his brow, his lips quirked in the faintest hint of a grin, his fingers flying across the keys so rapidly the only idea of how fast he was typing was the slightly firmer click every time he hit the spacebar. Never breaking his flow, he typed like his hands were possessed, the ideas that filled his imagination pouring onto the screen before him._

_Not saying anything, Kate closed the door to the loft quietly and just watched him, a soft smile on her lips. Alexis shook her head, well-used to her dad on a writing hot-streak. The teen drew breath to speak, but Beckett raised a finger to her lips, grinning at the red-head. Rolling her eyes in a fair imitation of the detective, Alexis picked up her study from the kitchen bench and opened it to where she'd left off to answer the door, losing herself immediately in her work once more. In the warm peace of the loft, Kate stood next to Alexis, leaning her back against the cool marble of the bench, one arm wrapped across her stomach, her elbow cupped in her hand as she rested her chin lightly on her fingers. The same pose as her 'studying the murder board' at the precinct, she caught herself subjecting her partner to the same intense scrutiny._

_Almost a minute passed, broken only by the rhythmic clicking of the laptop keys, before her presence intruded onto his awareness, the words slowing as the subtle shift dragged him back to the real world. Blinking, he saved his work twice out of habit, then glanced around, his eyebrows climbing as he finally registered her presence in the loft._

_"Kate!" He exclaimed, his eyes darting to the clock. Face falling, he realised that she'd called him about the case nearly twenty minutes ago, and offered to pick him up on the way. "I'm so sorry, I guess I got a bit carried away..." Immediately closing the top of the laptop, he stood up, placing it on the coffee table. "Just let me grab my shoes..." He said, moving quickly. Slipping a pair of comfy shoes on, he grabbed his brown leather coat and spun it round, settling it into place with a quick roll of his shoulders. Not dressed in his usual button-down shirt and tailored pants, he looked... relaxed, comfy in the faded jeans and Green Lantern tee-shirt, this was the Rick she'd come to see more and more of as she spent more time at the loft. Her eyes absently running the length of her partner, she let her attention linger on his backside as he reached over to pick up his phone and keys from the bench. Blinking, she snapped her attention back to more appropriate areas before he turned back to her._

_"All good to go." He said, flashing her a quick smile. "We're off, Pumpkin!" He called out to his daughter as he opened the door. Alexis looked up at them, well-used to them heading out at all hours. Waving absently, she replied._

_"Night, you two. Good luck with the case..." She turned her attention back to her books, sighing as she found her place again and kept studying. His hand resting at the small of her back, Rick ushered Kate out of the loft, the subtle pressure and spreading warmth of his fingers softening her face into a relaxed smile. Closing the door behind them, Castle casually looped his arm through hers and together they headed for the crime scene._

Blinking, Kate broke free of her reverie, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she realised she'd been standing there, staring off into space while she daydreamed about Castle. Biting back a chuckle as she saw that Sergeant Johnson was still working on the same email, she pushed off the desk and walked over to him. Clearing her throat to attract his attention, Beckett was forced to wait for several seconds while he laboriously finished thumping out the sentence he was writing. Clicking the send button with more force than was needed, he let out a short sigh before swiveling around in his chair to face her.

"Yeah?" He asked, the one word seeming to sum up his entire morning so far: bored and frustrated. Keeping her face neutral, Beckett responded, her tone even.

"I'm gonna take off, grab a bite to eat." She paused, watching the complete lack of interest float across his face. Seeing no point in prolonging things, she turned and headed for the door, calling out over her shoulder as she left, "I have my phone if something comes up while I'm out!"

Unlocking her phone, Beckett was about to press the call button to ring Castle when she paused, hesitating for a moment. She'd been mortified that morning, thinking that he'd heard her in the shower, and that had been nothing compared to what she'd felt when she realised that there was no way she was going to be able to wear her already-soiled panties again. Kate _really_ didn't like going without underwear, the whole idea of it made her feel... vulnerable, more exposed. That being said, she had to suppress a small shiver of pleasure that shot through her as she had carried on their conversation, knowing what the thought of her in that situation would do to Rick if he ever found out. Her mind snapping back to the matter at hand, she realised with an abrupt shock that she'd have to sort out buying some new underwear before she met up with her partner for lunch.

As much as the naughtiness of her predicament got her nerves tingling, she knew that it was a very bad idea indeed to meet Rick for lunch without taking certain precautions. If the way her body had been reacting the last couple of night was any indication, she'd have a very hard time keeping herself under control, and the last thing she needed was for her natural reaction to his presence to make itself felt by way of an embarrassing damp patch between her thighs during lunch. Decision made, Beckett headed for the mall, intent on getting her shopping done so she could get around to more pleasant things, like lunch with her favourite author.

* * *

Lengthening her stride, Beckett looked around the crowded mall, threading her way between the people milling around. Finally spotting what she sought, she pulled out her phone and dialed Castle as she entered the lingerie store. Holding the phone to her ear, she made her way to the less racy section, quickly scanning the available articles. Answering on the fourth ring, the cheerful tone in his voice brought a quick smile to her face.

"Hey, Beckett..." He greeted her casually. "You break out of prison for some decent food?" Letting out a short laugh, Kate held her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she flicked through the hangers, trying to find something she liked in her size.

"Yeah, something like that. You okay to meet up still?" She asked, nerves fluttering through her suddenly. Seeing a pair of pastel blue boy-leg panties, she grinned. _Bingo._ She thought, _I wonder if they..._ Before she could look any further, she found another several pairs, all her size. Unable to decide between them, she figured she'd probably need several pairs anyway. Adding pairs in deep green, maroon and royal purple to the pale blue already in hand, she grabbed the hangers off the rack.

"Sure!" Rick responded, the sound of him moving about coming through the phone. Pausing a second, Kate could hear the noise of people in the background. "Where are you at the moment? Do you have any preference for where we eat?" Heading towards the counter, Kate slowed as something caught her eye. Answering her partner, she came to a complete stop, her mind whirling.

"I'm in the mall, two blocks down from the station. Do you want me to find a café and let you know where, to save time?" Running her eyes over the sheer black lace of the thong, she could see the cherry blossoms worked into the fabric, framed by the thicker edging of the material. Usually a fan of panties, Kate was no stranger to a thong for a special occasion. Already able to imagine the way it would feel against her skin, heightening her arousal with every movement, Kate pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, debating with herself. Was it too forward? Was she rushing into things? Her mind several steps ahead of her, she could see the image in her head as if she were there.

 _She stood at the doorway to his office, watching him write. Kate ran her admiring gaze across the sweep of his shoulders, the familiar way they shifted and flexed as he typed soothing her in ways she couldn't have imagined when they first got together. Drawing in the unique aroma of books and the enticing scent that she had come to know as just_ him _, she let the smell wrap around her, both comforting and arousing at the same time. A silly grin on her lips, it was a feeling that she hoped she'd never get over. Deciding that there were better things he could be doing with his fingers, she eased herself upright and walked towards him, hips swaying as she gracefully padded across the floorboards. A drift of cold air sent goose-bumps across her bare legs, her nipples hardening under the thin grey cotton of her camisole. The soft lace of the thong creating a delicious friction against her core, Kate could feel the material rubbing lightly between her cheeks as she sashayed closer to him, her movements smooth and predatory._

_"Rick..." She spoke, her voice barely above the quiet clicking of the keys, husky as she ran her fingers across his shoulders, splaying down the smooth lines of his chest as she toyed with the soft fabric of his faded tee shirt. Far from the expensive button-downs he wore to the precinct daily, Kate relished the knowledge that she was one of the few who got to see the casual, relaxed side of the famous author, content to pad around the loft in grey sweat pants and a batman shirt so old it had more than a few holes in places. Leaning forward, she let her breasts brush the back of his head as she nipped lightly at his earlobe. "Come to bed..." His breath suddenly hoarse in his throat, Rick spun around in the chair slowly, his eyes taking in her attire. Raising his hands, he let them follow the path of his gaze, brushing her hair back off her shoulders, caressing the sides of her breasts, thumbs caressing her nipples through the thin material. His palms spanning her waist, he slid them lower, cupping them around her hips as he eased himself out of the chair. His knees hitting the floor, he leaned forward, fingers gripping the bare flesh of her backside as he ran the tip of his nose up the inside of her thigh, lips feathering kisses higher. Pressing a heated kiss to her core through the black lace, he nuzzled her, inhaling deeply, the fabric already damp with her arousal._

_Standing, his hands never leaving her, he spoke, voice rough with need._

_"You smell like cherries..." His eyes dark, his reference to the scent of her hair as well as the intricate designs on her underwear didn't go un-noticed. He captured her lips in a kiss both tender and heated as he pulled her to him. Trailing his lips across her jaw-line, he dipped lower, tasting her skin as he nuzzled the hair behind her ear. Teeth grazing, he placed a wet, sucking kiss to her pulse, the feeling of the blood rushing under his tongue, speeding as her heart rate accelerated pulled a possessive growl from him, the vibrations shooting fireworks through her body. Breaking free, he placed one arm behind her knees, the other around her shoulder and lifted her. Secure in his grip, she snuggled into his broad chest, her fingers threading through the hair at the base of his head, peppering his jaw with kisses. Reaching their bedroom, Rick turned, the back of his calves touching the wooden frame. Sensing the stop, Kate grinned, her lips seeking his pulse point, nipping him lightly as she shifted, dropping one leg down so she could wrap them around his waist. Braced, she bit harder as he fell backwards, groaning happily as her weight pinned him to their bed, her hips straddling his own as she ground herself onto his rapidly hardening arousal. Leaning back, she gripped the bottom edge of her camisole and lifted, stripping it off quickly. Flinging it to one side, not caring where it landed, she caught his hungry gaze as she looked down at him, his eyes feasting on her breasts as they swayed with her movements._

_A sparkle in his eye, Rick tickled her waist, fingers dancing across her skin a she giggled, squirming as she tried to avoid his fingers, causing even more jiggling. His goal achieved, Rick cupped the creamy flesh, his hands covering them perfectly as he ran his palms over them, before pulling her down to meet his lips once more._

Kate blinked rapidly, flushing as she dragged her mind out of the daydream. A little stunned at the realism of it all, she knew that since they had been forced to share a room for the last couple of days, her fantasies had shifted somewhat. Before, she'd thought about them like that, it had been in a variety of situations (and positions, her mind tacked on helpfully), but they were all fairly similar: lots of hot, fantastic sex, some slow and sweet, some fast and dirty, but always somehow new. The last few time though, she'd imagined him, _them_ as a couple, not just their first time. They'd been comfortable with each other. The first morning, she'd dreamed of him and woken up with his words still lingering in her mind: _"You might wanna wear a turtleneck for a few days, love..."_ It wasn't the mind-blowing orgasm that startled her, but the casual, intimate way he'd spoken to her, the way he said 'love' like it was synonymous with 'Kate', like it was... normal. Like it was _right_ , the way it had settled her, filled her, wrapped her as warmly and securely as his arms. Her most recent fantasy was the same: she'd been in the loft, and it had been _their_ bed she summoned him to, not his. She'd thought about his bed, and all the things she wanted to do to him in it, or in his office (the kitchen, bathroom, maybe even the coffee table, or up against the front door, her libido supplied helpfully), but before, they were all firsts, her there for that purpose only. This... this was different. She fit in there, with him, as part of his life as much as he was part of hers.

She mulled the revelation over as a naughty smile tugged at her lips, realising that even if she gave in and bought it, she didn't _have_ to wear it, not right away. _He doesn't even have to know_. She thought, a twist of longing settling low in her belly. _I could even wear it to lunch today..._ She reached out, running her fingers across the delicate lace, tracing the scalloped edges as she thought. _No, we'll just see how it goes first, then, maybe..._

Impulsively, she grabbed the hanger, adding it to her selection. A tight smile of victory over her internal worries firmly in place, she resumed her journey to the counter. Rick's voice came through her phone, interrupting her musing.

"I'm only a block away, I think. Figured I'd have a look at a few stores, and I'd be closer for when you got out." Placing her items on the counter, Kate fished her purse out, shooting the saleswoman an apologetic look.

"You know, there is a matching bra for this, if you wanted to complete the look..." She offered. Kate paused, torn. On one hand, buying the thong was bad enough, even if it was just for her own personal use. She'd think of _him_ every time she put it on, and that meant that she certainly wouldn't be able to wear it under her work pants and keep her hands to herself all day. On the other hand, buying the matching bra would only serve to cement the fact that she was buying it as much for him as for herself.

"I'll meet you at the bottom end of the mall in five minutes then, Castle." She hung up, quickly placing her phone on the counter so she could use both hands to dig out her bank card. Finished scanning the panties, the saleswoman held up the thong briefly, flashing Beckett a knowing look, a teasing sparkle in her eye. Giving up for the moment, Kate shook her head, saying

"Not today... I might come back tomorrow though, maybe." Nodding in understanding, the assistant rang up Beckett's purchases, finishing just as the detective managed to locate the card in question. Paying without even bothering to check the price, Kate grabbed the bag full of underwear and went to head towards the door. Pausing after only a few steps, she quickly turned around, heading for the change rooms. Still blushing slightly from her fantasy, she mentally chided herself forgetting so caught up in it that she almost forgot to actually put on a pair of panties before she met up with her partner.

* * *

Castle pulled his phone away from his ear, checking to make sure he hadn't accidentally called somebody other than Beckett. Frowning, his mind whirled as the snippet of overheard conversation played through on repeat, the words 'matching bra' and 'complete the look' tangling together as his imagination went south, rapidly.

No stranger to fancy lingerie, Rick couldn't help but start picturing Kate in a variety of outfits, trying to guess what it was that she'd bought that 'needed completing'. He knew that she must have been buying underwear, given the state of her discarded panties in the bathroom that morning. Resting his back against a lamp post so he was out of the way of the passers by, Rick shifted slightly, trying to ease the discomfort in his pants. In his head, visions of his partner in skimpy underwear paraded around, determined to keep his attention.

 _Bra..._ He thought, ticking items off his mental checklist. _That means she bought something for the bottom half... Wouldn't be a garter belt or suspenders, the assistant would have used the plural not the singular_. Fighting back a grin as he used his grammar skills for the unusual purpose of identifying women's underwear, he ran the words through his head again, noting the background sounds. The bleep as each item was scanned caught his attention, telling him that Kate had bought several items. Probably regular panties, he deduced, still aroused by the fact that he now knew at least one article of what Beckett wore to the precinct. _The last one would have to have been different for the lady to comment on it._ He mused. I can't see _Kate wearing anything too risqué day-to-day, maybe for a special occasion though..._ Half closing his eyes for a moment, he allowed himself to picture his partner, her hands modestly covering her breasts as she bit her lip and looked at him, one leg slightly bent, her foot wrapped behind her other ankle, somewhere between shy and wanton. His minds' eye running down her naked torso, he let his imagination fill in the blanks between the expanse of her toned stomach and endless legs. _Nothing frilly,_ He thought, knowing that Kate probably wouldn't go for those, even in the privacy of her own bedroom. _Now lace, that has possibilities..._

_The size of the garment protecting her modesty shrinking, he pictured her barely covered, a slim triangle of sheer lace serving to only heighten his arousal, concealing as much as it showed. Colours from deep green to pale yellow, textures from cotton to silk to smooth satin, high-cut, low-cut... He let out a soft purr of appreciation as his dream-Kate teased him with a slow, wicked smile as she stalked towards him, the burgundy satin edging of the low-cut thong commanding his attention with every sensual sway of her hips. His eyes raking the length of her body, he fought back a gasp as she reached out to him, her nails dragging along his jaw-line as she pressed her body flush against his, their lips meeting in a sensuous dance._

Swallowing hard, Castle glanced around the crowd, looking for Beckett. Not seeing her yet, he pulled his phone back out and fired up a quick game of Angry Birds, hoping the app would get certain parts of his anatomy under control before the detective showed up.

* * *

Her confident stride hiding her nerves, Beckett walked through the crowd, heading for her partner. Relaxed, he leaned against a lamp post his eyes scanning the throngs of people, no doubt looking for her. The sight of him brought a soft smile to her features as she shook her doubts off, forcing herself to not worry. As she got closer, the sound of her heels on the ground snagged his attention, his head turning towards her. The knot in her stomach loosened as she saw the look of happiness wash over Rick's face as he took in her appearance, her hair flowing in the breeze, face alight with one of the dazzling smiles he'd seen her wearing more and more often lately with him. Slowing, she stopped when she reached him, closer than normal, but still not touching. The current fairly humming between them, she spoke, breaking the tension.

"Hey, Castle..." His grin matching her own, Rick straightened up, answering,

"Hey, Beckett..." He paused, hesitating for a split second before continuing. "Shall we?" Offering her his arm, he was pleasantly surprised when she threaded her arm through his without hesitation, her hip bumping his as she turned so they were heading back into the mall proper.

In the last few months, as they'd grown closer, it had become almost normal for them to link arms as they left the precinct, heading out to grab a bite to heat for lunch, or even just for the length of time it took for them to reach the lobby where they parted ways. Somehow, Kate had convinced herself that that was just what partners did, although she'd have choked on her coffee if she saw Ryan and Esposito doing the same. Now, minus any actual valid excuse for why they'd be walking easily through a crowded mall, hours from Manhattan, arms linked, she fought the blush that was steadily stealing across her cheeks. Her eyes darting to his face every few seconds, she caught him doing the same. A goofy grin firmly in place, he let out a short chuckle at being found out. An answering laugh slipped out of her, and Kate ducked her head, nudging his shoulder as she let the spill of her hair hide her face momentarily. Swallowing hard, Kate wrestled with herself for a moment, before giving in. She knew what she wanted, and she was pretty damn sure she knew how her partner felt. At this point, holding back took more effort than it was worth.

 _What the hell,_ She thought, gathering her courage. _Time to go all-in._ Tossing the curls back over her shoulder, she met his eyes, holding his attention, not breaking the moment. Kate felt his step falter as he took in the gorgeous woman next to him, her face flushed, eyes bright with the laughter dancing in them.

Blinking to break the spell, Rick glanced around and steered them towards a little café, tables spread out into the mall, umbrellas providing shade from the glare of the sun. Freeing his arm, he gallantly pulled out a chair for her, tucking it in behind as she sat down, the bag of her recent purchases sitting on the ground next to her. Seating himself, he picked up the menu from the table and opened it up. Watching Beckett do the same, he grinned at her, still trying to get used to the whole new-yet-still-the-same vibe they had between them.

Running their eyes down the options, they had barely a minute to themselves before a waiter came out to greet them. Flipping open his notepad, the young man pulled the pen from behind his ear. Giving Kate a subtle once-over, he flashed a winning smile her way. Noting the interest the waiter was showing in Beckett, Castle drew in a deep breath, fighting the frown that started to form between his brows. Ignoring the sudden wash of bile in his throat, he stilled as he watched, waiting to see how the detective (his date?) responded.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked politely, pen poised. Rick looked over to Kate, who smiled back at her partner. She'd been hoping Castle would do his usual thing and order for the pair of them, but since their waiter had studiously ignored him, Beckett replied, feeling a flush of warmth from seeing the tightly restrained possessive air surrounding her writer. Taking the opportunity to nudge things in the right direction, she leaned back in her chair, her expression totally unfazed by the waiter's pointed ignoring of the author. Taking a curl of her hair between her fingers, Beckett stretched her legs out underneath the table, watching closely as Rick's eyes widened when her foot bumped against his own. Keeping his poker-face firmly in place, he held still, wondering if the contact had been accidental. She grinned at him, watching him swallow as she ran the toe of her boot around the back of his leg, rubbing the back of his calf slowly.

Turning her attention back to the waiter, whose expression had turned a little sour at the eye-contact between the two of them, she smiled, blinking up at him. Knowing what Castle liked as well as he knew her tastes, she rattled off their orders.

"Skinny latte, for me, he'll have a double shot espresso." She paused, waiting for the waiter to jot down their drinks. When the pen stopped scribbling, he glanced up, his eyes still not leaving her.

"And to eat?" He asked, trying a slow, confident smile out on her. Internally sighing at his refusal to just take a hint, Kate replied, still looking at Castle, who was trying to keep his face blank, the irritation starting to show through despite his best efforts.

"I'll have the turkey melt, with avocado not cranberry sauce and a side salad. Rick?" She paused for a second. "Beef hamburger, no onions, and a side of fries?" Castle nodded, the small jolt of surprise as she omitted the onions from his regular order dancing around in his head, suggesting to him that she was giving serious consideration to the possibility of getting close enough at some point during their date to worry about his breath. Testing the waters, he spoke up.

"Actually, can we grab a strawberry shake as well? Two straws, please..." Watching the waiter finish writing their order down, Kate kept her foot moving, the slow rub up the back of Rick's jeans distracting him to the point he almost missed the waiter's next words.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?" The young man asked, the subtext quite clear in his voice, giving it one last try. Her eyes locked with Rick's, Kate pulled her bottom lip between her teeth once, letting him see the slow, radiant smile she let fill her features.

"No, thanks. I'm fine with what I've got." Clenching his jaw, the waiter nodded stiffly and slipped his pen back behind his ear. Tucking their menus under one arm, he turned and headed back inside, leaving the them alone once more. Kate eased her legs back under her chair, not wanting to push their tentative progress too far too soon. She'd put herself out there, and Rick had responded. She eased off a little, letting herself relax now she was more certain that this could actually work.

Moments later, the waiter returned with their coffees. Placing them on the table in front of them, he made eye contact with them both briefly, his expression carefully blank when he looked at Beckett, and tight when he glanced towards Castle. Voice neutral, he spoke,

"Your food will be out shortly, folks." Spinning around, he left, heading over to another table to greet the two young ladies who had just sat down, his charming smile miraculously back in place.

Rick chuckled, ripping open a packet of sugar. Pouring it into his coffee, he placed the empty wrapper to one side and stirred it in.

"Gotta give the kid points for effort..." He said, his voice pitched low enough for Kate to hear it, but not loud enough to carry beyond their table. Grinning, Beckett raised her cup once he'd placed the spoon down. Clinking their mugs together gently, she let her eyes half close as she sipped her coffee, a happy sigh slipping out as she let the caffeine relax her. Used to her appreciation of coffee by now, Castle still felt the jolt to his core when he heard the soft, heartfelt noise his partner let out at the taste. He grinned to himself, quietly thankful that she kept sounds like _that_ out of the precinct, otherwise he'd be doing a lot more sitting uncomfortably in his chair next to her desk.

They spent the next few minutes just sitting there, content to drink their coffee and enjoy the sunshine, the gentle breeze cooling them as they sipped at their coffee. When their food arrived, Castle placed the straws in their shake, passing it across the table to her. Inclining her head as she accepted the gentlemanly gesture, she felt a tingle run up her arm a she reached out to grab the glass, their fingers brushing. Holding the contact for a moment, she blushed, before finally taking it from his hand.

Taking a long sip, the coolness refreshing after the warmth of her coffee, she placed the shake back down between them and grabbed her knife and fork. Cutting into her toasted sandwich, she took a bite, enjoying the flavours as she leaned forward in her chair, making sure she didn't get bits of food on the table. Covertly, she watched Rick as he took a sip of their shake, washing down a bite of his burger. Distracted by the way his throat moved when he swallowed. When he had another sip of the chilled drink, she moved before she stopped to think about her actions. Her hand darting across the table, she grabbed one of his fries, popping it into her mouth and chewing it before Rick noticed what was going on. Picking up her knife and fork again, she delicately cut another piece of her toasted sandwich, the air of innocence almost palpable around her.

Sensing a disturbance in the Force, Rick paused as he placed the shake down. Looking across the table at Beckett, he watched her for several seconds, the playful distrust flitting between them. Resuming his eating, he kept a careful eye on her. Beckett placed her knife and fork down gently and picked up the drink. Letting the coolness of the glass soak into her slim fingers, she took a long sip, allowing it to linger in her mouth. Swallowing, she sighed appreciatively at the flavour. Putting it down, she leaned forward, her hand outstretched as if to pick up the salt shaker. A naughty grin teasing her lips, she saw the moment Rick's eyes darted from his own food to follow the movement. Just before she touched the salt, she let her toes run up the back of his calf again, her soft hum of pleasure enough to drag his eyes to her face. Parting her lips slightly, Kate ran the tip of her tongue across them slowly, her pulse speeding as she saw his eyes darken immediately as they darted to her lips. Stealthily, she filched another one of his fries, the theft only noticed as she leaned back in her chair, a look of smug satisfaction on her face as she dipped the stolen food into a smear of her avocado. Eating it with evident enjoyment, she met his challenging gaze, the tension thickening as he raked his eyes over the teasing smirk on her lips.

Maintaining his indignant facade, Castle placed his knife and fork down with exaggerated carefulness. raising his eyebrows, he asked

"Running short of fries?" He shifted his plate slightly closer to himself, continuing. "Maybe we should get that friendly young waiter back to get you some of your own?" His eyes sparked as he teased her, the feel of her foot still drawing lazy strokes up his leg distracting him. Pointedly, he picked out the largest of the fries remaining on his plate and ate it, letting his face show his enjoyment.

"Everybody knows fries always taste better off somebody else's plate." She replied as if stating a self-evident fact, still projecting her nonchalant air. Unable to restrain his laugh, he surrendered, pushing his plate in her direction.

"Fair enough, Kate..." He said, still chuckling. "Help yourself." Beckett couldn't keep her answering smile hidden if she tried, still thrilled by the simple fact that they were still able to tease and flirt and banter the same way they always had, even when they were breaking new ground on a personal level. Delicately spearing some salad with her fork, Kate placed the food in her mouth, keeping eye contact with her partner as she slowly drew the fork from between her lips. Swallowing, she flashed him a heated smile, tossing his own words from the tiger incident back at him. Shaking her head, she quipped lightly

"It's not as much fun if I have your permission..."


	5. Chapter 5

Conscious of the reception she was likely to get if she walked into the station with Castle, let alone still arm-in-arm, Beckett slowed down a block away. The subtle pressure from her hand on his forearm turning him so they were facing each other, Rick let his hand drop, his fingers curling just enough to keep hold of her hand. The heat that had been simmering between them all lunch intensified as their skin met, a thrill of extra awareness coursing through them. Her fingers hooked around his, Kate tugged lightly, stepping a fraction closer, the heat of his body just registering on her senses. The tip of her tongue brushing her lower lip, she paused, her head tilted slightly back as she looked at Rick, searching his face. Aware of the thrumming of his pulse through their joined hands she saw the way his pupils dilated as she stepped closer, the desire written clearly on his face. Looking deeper, she could see the way he held himself in check, emotions swirling just below the surface, things he wouldn't say, couldn't say in case she ran. Beckett swallowed, the same torrent of feelings sweeping through her. In the midst of it, she held fast to something she knew she could count on: him, and his promise of always. In the end, she decided, that was all that really mattered.

Leaning close, she rested her free hand against his chest, the rise and fall of his bulk under her palm settling her. Brushing her lips across his cheek, she spoke into his ear, soft and shy, yet certain.

"Thanks for lunch, Rick." She pulled back, the warmth still flowing between them, the air crackling. "See you tonight..." Unable to keep the smile from his face, Castle raised his free hand, the tips of his fingers resting on the curve of her hip. Close, intimate, they held their positions for several seconds, neither willing to break the connection. Eventually, Rick dipped his head, his nose almost nudging hers. Grateful for her foresight in forgoing the onions from his burger, his breath caressed her cheek as he spoke, his voice a shade lower than usual.

"Until tonight, Kate..." The slight flex of his fingers against the curve of her hip sent tingles through her body, his proximity almost overwhelming in all the right ways. Kate regretfully stepped back from him, her cheeks starting to ache from the smile plastered across her face. Their fingers finally slipping free, she turned and started to walk towards the station, her head ducked forward, her hair spilling forward.

Her heart light and hammering, she walked quickly, her stride confident as she went, hips swaying just enough to keep his eyes fixed on her. Just to make sure, she glanced back over her shoulder at him, her hair flicking backwards. Flushing, she turned her head back in the direction she was walking in as she saw his frank appraisal, his eyes freely roving over her 'assets' as she walked. His gaze open and appreciative, he looked because he always had but now he didn't have to hide it. Knowing that she had him, hook line and sinker, Kate smiled to herself in satisfaction, a pleasant warmth filling her as she headed back to the station, happier than she could remember being in a very, very long time.

* * *

Castle sat on a bench in the mall, his face tilted towards the warmth of the sun. Still buzzing from the lunch date with Beckett, he let out a contented sigh. He'd just made it through his first date with Kate, and he couldn't be happier. It had only taken her four years to accept, but from the way they'd both behaved, the way she'd actually kissed him (albeit on the cheek), she'd had fun as well.

 _In fact,_ He mused. _If the look she flashed me as left is any indication, I think we're both on the same page finally..._ His fingers twitching as he sat there, trying to relax, he shifted slightly, the excitement getting the better of him. Needing to do something, he stood, heading back to the shops. Unable to take the time to pack before they left, he didn't have his iPad with him, or his laptop, or anything beyond the clothes he was standing in. A grin on his lips, he made his way to a stationary supply store. Enjoying the low-key nature of the trip, he decided to get some writing done, old-school. Ten minutes later, he was back at the bench, pen in hand, leather-bound journal open on his lap, the words flowing smoothly as he wrote, lost in the adventures of Nikki and Rook.

* * *

Drained and frustrated, Beckett fished her phone out of her pocket. Her fingers dialing her partner without conscious thought, she headed towards where she had parked her Crown Vic earlier. Barely two rings later, he answered, the rich baritone of his voice washing away her irritation almost immediately. "Hey, Beckett... how'd it go?'' Relaxing a little at the sound of his voice, Kate fished out her keys. Unlocking the car, she slid into the driver's seat, flicking the call to speakerphone as she did her belt up. "Still nothing." The frustration still evident in her voice. She replied,

"I'm heading out now. Did you have any preferences for dinner?" The situation struck her as she turned the key, the engine purring to life. She had technically been on her first date with Castle only hours before, and here she was discussing dinner arrangements as though they were living together. Amused and a little thrown, she realised that in one sense, they were actually living together, albeit briefly.

Her face flushing, she thought back to the repeated fantasies she'd been having since the trip started, and came to the conclusion that they had been going about things backwards. They were sharing a room, sharing a bed, yet they'd only been on one date and hadn't even kissed yet.

 _Well,_ She thought, distracted. _At least not since the warehouse..._ She flushed, knowing that between extremely steamy distractions and the night-time proximity of her partner, she was, in every sense but the actual, sleeping with Rick Castle. Still caught between the homey domesticity of cohabitation and the delicious buzz that thrilled through here very time she recalled their lunchtime rendezvous, she waited, wondering how Rick would handle the evening. The whirl of her own thoughts distracting her from the slight pause before he responded, she couldn't help but smile when he did.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd be up for Italian..." He paused for a moment, before taking the plunge. "There is a restaurant only a couple of blocks from the motel, if you wanted to eat out..." He left the offer hanging, his heart in his throat as he waited for her reply.

 _Is it too fast?_ He wondered, hoping like hell he wasn't scaring her off. _Keep it low key, it's just dinner, no biggie..._ He swallowed hard, waiting.

"Sounds perfect." Kate replied, already fighting the smile taking over her face again. "I'll be back at the room in ten." Putting the car into gear, she reversed out of the parking space and flicked the headlights on.

"I'll make the reservations for seven thirty then..." He said, his tone decisive now that she had agreed. "That will give you some a chance to freshen up before we head out." Flicking her indicator, Beckett pulled out into the traffic smoothly. Her voice showing the faintest trace of nerves, she asked,

"Castle... How fancy is this place? I'm not going to need a dress, am I?" Her nerves starting to kick in, she hoped he could read the subtext as clearly as he usually did. He chuckled, the sound sending a small flicker of desire winding low in her belly.

"Nah, low-key tonight, Kate. Just a quiet evening out..." He replied, sensing her distress. He understood what she wasn't asking, what she was refusing to put into words at this point: keep whatever it is we have going right now under the radar, just between us until we are a bit more settled, until we know what it is we actually are. Beckett let out a quiet sigh of relief, grateful beyond words that he knew her so well.

"Thanks..." She murmured, her words almost inaudible over the sounds of the traffic surrounding the car. Her nerves some what calmed, she continued. "See you soon..." She hung up, tossing her phone onto the passenger seat. Drawing a deep breath, she let it out slowly, forcing herself to focus on the drive.

* * *

Kate looked around the restaurant, taking in the tasteful décor and subdued lighting. Given that it was late in the week, the fact that there were hardly any spare tables suggested the food was well above average. Her arm looped casually through her partners', she paused, letting him take the lead as they approached the maître'd. Beckett felt it was only fair, since he'd made the reservations, and she'd had to deal with their waiter at lunch, she would give him a chance to drive, metaphorically speaking. His free hand raising of it's own accord, Castle placed his palm on top of Beckett's hand, the heat spreading through them immediately. A warm smile on his face, he nodded in greeting to the man standing behind the reservations book.

"Rogers, table for two." He said, smooth and genial. Glancing down the list, the maître'd, ticked the table off with a small flourish.

"Ah yes, welcome to Cassarino's, Mr Rogers. Your table is ready." He turned slightly, a young waiter already at his shoulder, waiting unobtrusively. Gesturing towards the polite young man, he indicated for them to follow along. Moving smoothly between the tables, their waiter spoke, his voice quiet enough to not disturb the other diners, but still clearly audible.

"My name is Matteo, I will be attending to you this evening." The faintest trace of an accent in his speech, he smiled politely at them. To Castle's pleasure, he made appropriate eye-contact with both himself and Beckett, and if he noted the charms of the detective, he hid it well. He slowed as he approached their table, stepping back to allow them room to be seated. Easing his arm free, Castle pulled Kate's chair out for her. Flashing him a quick smile, Kate turned slightly as Rick's hands brushed the collar of her jacket. Rolling her shoulders, she slipped free of it as he took it from her. Suppressing a small shiver as his fingers lingered at the nape of her neck just a fraction longer than normal, Kate sat down, letting him tuck the chair in. Hanging her jacket neatly over the back of the chair, Castle seated himself and picked up the wine list. Looking for something to occupy her hands, Beckett mirrored his actions, noting the ample selection available. Peeking at her partner over the top of the menu, she took a moment to simply look at him.

He'd gone with his new pair of denims for tonight, the dark purple button-down contrasting nicely, and highlighting the blue of his eyes. Kate allowed her appreciative smile to blossom, hidden by the menu as she admired the breadth of his shoulders. Freshly shaved, his hair neatly in place, she couldn't help but flash back to a mere half hour earlier, when she'd peeked around the corner of the bathroom door and seen him cursing under his breath, trying to get his hair to behave. Chuckling quietly to herself, she privately admitted that she preferred the slightly mussed look on him. Grateful for the muted lighting that hid the flush to her cheeks, Kate forced her mid away from exactly why she was so fond of the messy look on her partner, and what she'd like to do to get his hair that way more often. She closed her wine list and placed it back down on the table in front of her. In synch, she noticed that Rick had done the same. His pencil and notebook at the ready, Matteo waited patiently for them to order.

"Would you care for something to drink?" The waiter asked them politely. Nodding, Castle spoke up.

"I'll have a glass of the 2008 Napa Valley Sauvignon Blanc, please..." He glanced over the detective, smiling softly as their eyes caught again. Not breaking the connection, she replied.

"Make that two glasses, please." Rick raised his eyebrow a fraction, silently asking her permission. Inclining her head slightly, Kate agreed.

"Actually, can you just bring the bottle out?" He asked their waiter, who nodded briefly, noting it down. Looking back up at the couple, he asked,

"Can I get you something to eat while you decide on your main course?" Trusting Rick's judgement, Kate eased back, relaxing a little more. The author replied, the glint in his eye letting her know that he hadn't forgotten the way she'd omitted the onions from his lunch.

"Some herb bread, please." The hint of a grin at the corners of his mouth let her know that he was avoiding the garlic bread, for the same reason she had earlier. In all of their previous meals together, they'd both been more than happy to indulge, but the unspoken agreement hung in the air between them, the tension broken by the unobtrusive departure of their waiter.

Their wine arrived moments later, and Matteo uncorked the bottle, allowing them both to test the scent before filling their glasses. Placing the bottle on the table between them, he withdrew quietly, leaving them to their drinks. Picking them up, they touched the glasses together and took a small sip. Neither of them felt the need to make a toast, anything they would have said felt a little too forced, too cliché to be comfortable. Instead, they smiled quietly across the table, letting the wine wash across their taste-buds before swallowing. Nodding his appreciation of the vintage, Castle set his glass down. Grinning, he said,

"I like this one... I might grab a few bottles for the loft, provided I can keep them hidden." He chuckled, still wondering exactly how his mother knew when he had a new bottle available. Her grin matching his, Kate took another sip, swirling the wine around as she watched the liquid in the glass. Her tone light, she replied,

"Oh, I don't know, Rick... She's pretty good at sniffing it out..." She paused, the gentle teasing clear in her eyes as she watched him. "I could always stash them for you at my place..."

"Why, detective!" He gasped in mock surprise. "How devious of you..." He leaned forward, elbows resting on the table as he spoke, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "You'd do that for me?" He asked, his face alight with boyish enthusiasm. Mirroring his position, Kate whispered back, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"On one condition..." She waited until he nodded quickly, his expression tight with anticipation. "You have to come round and help me drink it. Can't bring it back to your place, or it will get stolen."

"You've got a deal." He replied, unable to take his eyes off her face. Kate's heart sped up, the proximity to him sending her senses reeling. Moistening her lips with the tip of her tongue, she met his gaze, the stunning blue of his eyes drawing her in. She saw his eyes darken, darting to her lips and back to meet her own. About to close the remaining distance between them, Castle blinked as their waiter returned with the herb bread, the movement breaking the spell.

Blinking rapidly, he eased himself back into his chair, his face flushing as he realised just how close he had come to kissing her right there, in front of a restaurant full of people. Looking back at Kate, he saw her hanging there, lips slightly parted, her hand only millimetres away from his own, the desire etched clearly on her features. Shaking her head slightly, a matching flush stealing across her cheeks as she closed her mouth, Beckett sat back, still caught in the mood. Finally, her head cleared, the sting of yet another interrupted moment softened by the knowledge that this wasn't going to be another chance spoiled by Ryan or Espo, some miscommunication between them that would set their progress back. No, she knew that this was different, a quick glance at the author told her just how close they had come, how much he had wanted it as well.

Looking embarrassed, and incredibly apologetic for having interrupted what was obviously something very private, Matteo placed the bread on the table between them. His attention finally back to their dinner instead of focused squarely on his partner, Castle cleared his throat quietly. Notebook at the ready, the waiter asked,

"Have you decided on a main course?" Kate blinked, dragging her mind back to the menu she'd glanced at briefly. Selecting on of her favourites, she said

"I'll have the spaghetti carbonara, please..." Looking at Rick, she waited for him to order, her fingers toying with the stem of her wine glass.

"Uh... The chicken and ricotta capeletti for me, please." He replied, finally able to drag his eyes away from Kate. Tucking his notebook into the front pocket of his apron, Matteo flashed them both a quick smile.

"Your meals should be with you soon." He said before turning around and making his way towards the kitchen. Her mind still lingering on the almost-kiss, Beckett took another sip of her wine, still impressed by the author's ability to find good wine no matter where he went. Her eyes darted to his lips as he drank a small mouthful as well, her attention fixed on the way they pressed against the cool glass. Her mind lingered on the only time she'd felt his lips against hers before: unexpected, adrenaline-fuelled, and addictive as hell. When she'd gone in for a second taste, stopping had been the hardest thing she'd ever made her self do. In the soft lighting of the restaurant, she wondered what it would be like if she kissed him now. His lips would be just as soft, writing against hers in a delicious dance that set her heart hammering, desire igniting, rapidly sweeping though her. If she let it deepen, she'd be able to sneak her tongue past his lips, tasting the wine as well as him. Kate shifted in her seat, her thighs pressing together as she tried to drag her mind away from the memories, mentally cursing the way her body seemed more and more easily aroused as their current case dragged on.

Needing to shift her attention, Beckett pulled out her phone, unlocking it with a quick swipe of her finger. Checking for any new messages, she glanced across the table and saw that Castle was doing the same. His focus locked firmly on the screen in front of him, she saw the slight tremor as he picked up a piece of the herb bread. Relieved that she wasn't the only one affected by what nearly happened, she blinked twice, forcing her attention back to her phone and away from watching the way Rick's lips parted as he devoured the crispy slice of bread. Frowning, she realised that neither Ryan nor Esposito had checked in with her over the course of the day. Unlike them, she was not terribly concerned, although she was privately a little astounded that one of them hadn't called just as she was about to close the remaining distance and kiss Castle.

Looking up, she waved her phone at the author, saying,

"I'm just gonna give the boys a quick call, see if anything has popped yet..." Smiling at the almost maternal way she treated her team at times, Castle nodded, replying,

"I'll call Alexis while you're on the phone then..." Noting the way her face softened at his mention of the redhead, he hit the appropriate speed dial and let the call connect. Busy with her own phone, Kate was startled when Esposito answered his phone, her attention still focused on watching Rick slip from 'romantic evening out' mode into 'doting parent' mode.

"Hey, Beckett..." Came the Latino detective's voice from the other end of the line. "What's new?" Kate picked up a piece of the herb bread for herself, taking a small nibble, swallowing quickly before she replied.

"Not much on this end. We've got the local PD up to speed, a BOLO out for Jones, and that's still about it." She said, frustration with the lack of progress threading through her tone. "What about you guys?"

"Not much to tell on this end." Esposito replied, the sound of paperwork being shifted clear in the background. "The financials came through, and the only thing we need now is you to bring Jones back for questioning. Everything else checks out." He sighed, muffled conversation interrupting his run-down, before continuing. "I'm gonna chuck you on speaker, Beckett, Ryan wants a word." Seeing Castle lock his phone and slip it away, Beckett leaned forward, her phone still pressed to her ear, offering him the wordless invitation for him overhear. As he did so, Kate shifted her wine glass to one side, in case it got knocked over. Feeling the heat from his cheek almost touching her hand, Kate bit back a soft smile.

"Hey, guys!" Ryan's cheerful greeting came through, just assuming that Castle would be listening in. "Having fun out there?" He asked, his voice a little too casual for a random question.

"Uh..." She hesitated, puzzled. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering if you'd shot Castle yet..." He teased.

"Hey!" Castle exclaimed, indignant with false outrage. "What makes you think-" Ryan cut him off before he could build any momentum.

"Because she's been threatening to shoot you for four years?" He paused, the smirk audible in his voice. "That, and we found out earlier that there wasn't enough money for separate rooms out there. We just figured..."

"That I couldn't keep my hands to myself, and Beckett had shot or otherwise wounded me already?" Castle replied, a slow grin forming on his face as he wondered what the boys would say if they could see the two of them right at that moment. He turned his face towards Beckett slightly as he heard the muffled chuckle, her lips pressed firmly together as she kept her thoughts to herself. There was a pause from the other end of the line, before Esposito replied.

"Pretty much, yeah." Silence reigned for a moment as neither side spoke. Eventually, Ryan caved, asking,

"So...?" He paused for a split second. "How badly did you hurt him?"

"I haven't hurt him... yet." She replied, grinning at her partner. A glint in her eye, she played along. "Just because there is only one room doesn't mean we're sleeping together, you two. There are things called 'couches', you know?" Not willing to share with the terrible two the exact sleeping arrangements to date, she didn't lie to them so much as... deliberately allow them to draw the wrong conclusion.

 _Besides..._ She mused. _Things might be changing there soon anyway..._ She met Rick's eyes, and saw the quick flash of hurt cross them before it was reigned in. The sudden surge of guilt that she felt for causing him that kind of pain raised bile in the back of her throat. Needing him to understand, she reached across the table, her fingers brushing the back of his hand. Castle jerked, startled and looked down, his eyes fixed on the contact between them. Her fingers sliding over the back, gripping his hand gently, she squeezed once. Meeting her eyes again, he saw the comfort there, the nervousness as she silently begged him to understand. Taking the phone from her ear, she gripped his hand a little tighter, worried.

Searching her face, Castle could see the trepidation written clearly. Understanding flooding him, he nodded. Giving her a little bit of space, he waited until she had the phone back in place before he said anything.

"So you'd make Esposito sleep on the floor, Ryan?" He quipped. "Or does he get to be the big spoon...?"

"Bro!" Esposito exclaimed. "Not cool!" He paused, the sounds of them jostling coming through the phone. "We both know I'd get the bed, he'd have to sleep on the couch..."

"Besides..." Castle said, his voice lowering to a conspiratorial whisper, unaware of the sudden flush spreading across Kate's cheeks, the intimacy of his subdued voice sending a shiver of pleasure through her. "If she hurts me, she knows I'd whine until she kissed it better..."

"Ew! Too much info, dude..." Ryan muttered, unaware that on the other end of the phone call, Beckett had shifted, her nose almost brushing Castle's as she bit her bottom lip, blinking slowly. Her fingers relaxing around his hand, she absently drew small circles on the back, the contact settling her, reminding her that she couldn't just give in and kiss him there and then. Her thoughts still firmly on kissing him senseless, she spoke up, still intent on getting maximum enjoyment out of tormenting the nosy detectives.

"You already whine too much, Castle, but I'm not one to kiss and tell..." She grinned at him, relieved that the situation had been smoothed over. The sight of Matteo returning with their food snagging her attention, she continued. "Anyway, we gotta go, guys... dinner is here."

"Dinner? Are you-" Esposito demanded, incredulous.

"Goodbye boys." She replied, cutting him off and hanging up. She sat back, leaving her phone on the table for the moment. Letting their waiter place the food down, she stretched her legs out under the table, her foot accidentally brushing Rick's calf. Picking up her fork, she was about to dig into her dinner when her phone chimed a new text message. A knowing smirk on her lips, she put her fork back down and opened the phone again.

From Esposito, she noted, tapping the icon. She burst out laughing as she read it, before passing it over to Castle. Two sentences, and she knew she was in trouble:

_This isn't over... I'm telling Lanie._

Handing her phone back, Rick wasn't sure if he was more amused at the thought of the big, brave detective running off to the ME with the details, or petrified at what Lanie would say when she got Beckett alone when they returned. Kate locked her phone and slipped it into her purse, happy to ignore it for the rest of the evening. Returning to their meals, they both picked up their forks and started eating.

Rick froze as Kate let out a soft moan of appreciation, the delicate flavours filling her mouth as she chewed. Swallowing, she noted that the author had some of his pasta on his fork, but his hand was stationary, hanging in the air as he watched her. Testing, she placed another fork full into her mouth, pulling the fork out slowly, her lips taking the creamy sauce off along with the spaghetti. A demure look on her face, she hummed, her eyes half closing as she smiled. Swallowing, she saw his gaze fasten on her lips. Teasing him a little more, she darted the tip of her tongue out, slowly cleaning the last traces of the sauce from the corner of her mouth.

Castle sat, stunned breathless as the first of the sounds hit him. Watching the way her neck moved as she swallowed, he almost dropped his fork into the pasta. Entranced, his eyes tracked her movements as she went back for another mouthful. Barely restraining a groan at the sinful way her lips wrapped around the fork, he shifted in his seat, his jeans suddenly uncomfortably tight. The moment she licked the last of the cream off her lips, he knew he was done for.

Remembering to breathe, his fork resumed it's interrupted journey to his mouth. Taking the by-now slightly cool pasta off, he let the flavour drag his mind back to his own food, and away from the gorgeous woman on the far side of the table doing her level best to cause him to spontaneously combust. Finally able to enjoy his own food, he speared another couple of morsels and ate them quickly, the act of eating calming him down somewhat.

Looking at Kate again, he shook his head to himself when he saw the knowing smirk she wasn't trying very hard to conceal.

 _Wicked woman,_ He thought, knowing that she knew exactly what she was doing to him. _Well, two can play at that game..._

"Enjoying the food, Kate?" He asked, his voice low and heated. He took sip of his wine, enjoying the way it complemented his meal.

"Mmmhmmm..." She hummed back, content with her wordless reply as she kept eating, projecting an innocent air. Washing the latest bite down with some wine, she met his eyes, making the mistake of glancing down as he smiled, slow and wicked. Startled by how much heat he could convey with just the subtle curving his lips, she gulped more wine when she saw the naked desire in his eyes. Too late, she realised that teasing him had been fine, before they decided to skip with the carefully drawn lines of their partnership. Now, when they both knew where they were headed, it wasn't teasing, more like tormenting, promising, yet having to hold back that little bit longer. Until this case, every time they'd flirted, had come close to the line, one of them had backed off or been flustered enough to acknowledge the point in the seemingly endless game they were playing. Now, they were locked in a game of chicken, neither of them willing to back down, and each encounter only served to throw more fuel on the fire rapidly building between them.

Breathless, Kate watched, helpless to move as he selected another morsel of pasta, carefully dabbing it against the edge of his plate to remove and wayward drips of sauce, before extending his fork cross the gap between them. Drawn irresistibly forward, she parted her lips, letting him place the food into her mouth. Wrapping her lips around the fork, she let him slowly withdraw it, the heat of his gaze warming her right down to her toes. Chewing, she let the taste fill her mouth, the difference in texture and flavour such a change from her own dinner. She swallowed,lowering her lashes briefly before restoring the torrid connection. The easy, relaxed smile beaming from her face, Kate was buoyed by the fact that aside from the intimacy of Rick feeding her, he'd done it deliberately, knowing that she would be placing her own lips where his had just been, as would he with hers when he took another bite. The idea that he'd just pressed his lips to hers, even by proxy, brought their last kiss to mind again. Stroking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, Kate swore she could taste him, under the delicate flavour of the ricotta and chicken. Reaching for her wine, she hesitated, unsure if she wanted to cleanse her palette just yet.

"Mmmmmm" She murmured, a sultry smile on her lips as she picked up her wine glass. Letting the combined tastes mix on her tongue, she put her glass back down and picked up her own fork again. Twirling it through her carbonara, she raised it and held it out slightly, keeping it above her plate in case it dripped. Leaning forward, Rick captured the offering in his mouth, his eyes dancing with delight and arousal as she delicately fed him. Finishing the morsel, he swallowed, saying,

"Oh you were right, that is is fantastic..." The rest of the dinner passed in near silence as they ate, occasionally offering each other another bite, their eyes locked, the intimate tension flowing between them like a warm current. Before they realised it, their food had been eaten, and the wine bottle was empty. Moments after their forks were placed on the plates, Matteo returned to collect them. Making sure he wasn't interrupting another moment, the waiter asked,

"Would you care for the dessert menu? Something else to drink?" Smiling in tandem, the duo glanced at each other before speaking at the same time.

"The tiramisu, please..." Chuckling, Rick waited as Matteo jotted the dessert in his notebook, before adding "And two affogatos as well. One amaretto, and the other... caramel?" He raised an eyebrow in Beckett's direction, asking. Nodding, she shifting back in her seat, the slow burn of her desire easing, replaced with the pleasant warmth of hearing just how well her partner knew her. She'd wanted coffee, and the thought of the desert, mixing with the sweetness of the drink was exactly what she craved.

Taking their plates, Matteo headed back towards the kitchen, leaving them alone once more. The short break lightened the atmosphere, the intensity of their barely-restrained desire abated somewhat. Without the food to distract them, their conversation resumed, lighthearted and carefree as they relaxed. In the middle of a detailed discussion of the pros and cons of the adjustments in the blue-ray re-release of the original Star Wars movies, their desserts arrived.

Pausing the conversation, they started in on the tiramisu sipping their drinks every few minutes, the bitterness of the coffee offsetting the sweetness perfectly. By unspoken agreement, they toned their flirting down several notches, aware the dinner was coming to an end. Letting out a happy sigh, Castle sat back in his seat, his spoon clinking against the edge of his thoroughly cleaned plate. Swirling the dregs of his coffee around in the bottom of the glass, he looked over at Kate, watching as she delicately cleaned the last of her dessert off her spoon, washing it down with her coffee. Meeting his eyes, she smiled and nodded, clearly ready to head out.

Catching the attention of their waiter as he headed past, Castle signaled for the cheque. Moments later, the little black leather folder was passed to him. Pulling his wallet out, he hesitated for a moment. Deciding on paying cash, in case somebody recognised his name on the credit card, and wanting to make sure the evening was as private as he could, he slipped enough notes to cover their meal and a generous tip behind the bill.

Placing the folder on the table, he stood up, tucking his chair back in once he was upright. Making his way around the table, he offered Kate his hand, helping her to stand. Collecting her jacket, he held it open for her. Flashing him a grateful smile, Beckett slipped her arms into the garment, letting out a soft sigh as he allowed his fingers to linger at the nape of her neck, threading through the short hair briefly as he stood close, the heat of his body sending goosebumps chasing across her skin. Thankful for the jacket that hid the effect he had on her for the moment, Kate waited until his hands finally slid free of her shoulders before stepping forward and picking up her bag.

Turning, she threaded her arm through his and let him lead the way out, their steps in synch as she went with the flow, still a little surprised at just how easily it was for her to just... stop fighting and let it happen. The restaurant doors swinging closed behind them, she shivered slightly as the night air hit them, not exactly cold, but significantly cooler than inside. Sensing her movement, Castle tugged slightly, using their linked arms to urge her closer to him. The gentle pressure against his shoulder attracting his attention, he looked down, finding her snuggled up against the side of his body, their shared warmth wrapping around her like a cozy blanket. Hesitating for only a moment, Rick rolled his shoulder, letting his arm slip from between them, before resting it casually on her waist. Not sure what to expect as a response, he was pleasantly surprised when he felt the almost-shy fingers sneak in under his jacket, resting just above his belt. Immediately warmer, Kate looked up at him, the spill of her hair half-hiding her from him. The radiant smile that lit her face caught at his heart as she raised her free hand, wrapping a curl of her hair around one finger as she watched his reaction, her expression caught between shy and hopeful.

Seeing the answering goofy grin on his face, she relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked the several blocks back to their room, neither feeling the need to say a word.

Reaching their room, Castle regretfully released his grip on Kate's waist, fishing out the room key. about to open the door, he paused, a teasing grin flashing across his face. His eyes alight with mirth, he said lightly,

"Well, I guess this is the part where I should kiss your cheek and wish you a good night..." Kate grinned back at him, stepping closer as she rested her hand on his chest as she fiddled with the collar of his jacket.

"True... and just so you know, I don't usually kiss on the first date." She paused, watching as his eyes darkened in the dim lighting of the hallway. She went on, her voice a shade lower, watching as her meaning sank home. "It's a good thing this is the second, isn't it?" The slow smile that spread across Rick's lips set her heart racing as she raised her other hand, her fingers locked onto his collar. Tugging him closer, she stepped in, their bodies separated by only a fraction. Her lips parting in anticipation, she stretched her face up, meeting him as he dipped into her, one hand resting on the curve of her hip, the other brushing her hair back over her shoulder, fingers grazing the side of her neck.

Their lips met, and he let the kiss deepen slowly, the taste of her filling his senses. Moving slowly, his lips dancing with hers, he felt it the instant their bodies made contact, the soft groan in the back of her throat swallowed as he deftly ran his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking hers as she parted for impact of the door across his shoulders dragged him from the haze of feelings sweeping through him as he became aware that Kate had her body pressed hard against his, her fingers raking through his hair in time to the kiss. Breathing ragged, he broke free, resting his forehead against hers, sagging as he let the door take his weight. Cupping her cheek with one hand, he surveyed the flush in her cheeks, her lips red and swollen from the intensity of the kiss. A surge of satisfaction shot through him as he realised the wild look in her eyes was due to him.

Catching his breath, he let his thumb brush the curve of her cheekbone as he pressed his lips gently to hers, brief and tender. Her eyes sparkling, she spoke softly.

"I guess it's a bit of a moot point asking if you wanted to come in for coffee...?" Lacing her fingers through his, she let him open the door to their room, locking it behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Her mind still fuzzy with sleep, Kate stifled a groan as she cracked her eyes open, noting the time on the alarm clock next to the bed. Blinking slowly, she realised that the horrible device wouldn't go off for at least another hour, and she was a little confused as to exactly why she was awake at five am. Closing her eyes once more, she let out a contented sigh as she snuggled unconsciously backwards into the warmth of Rick's chest, their legs woven together. His body reacting to her movement even in sleep, he pulled her close, their bodies melding as if made to fit together.

Beckett froze as he shifted, suddenly aware of his heat, warming her body through and through. Shifting slightly, she became painfully aware that overnight, his arm had wrapped across her hips under the blankets, his fingers just brushing the underside of her breast with every breath she took. The feather-light graze against the green silk of her nightie as she dragged in an instinctive gasp fed the pooling of desire within her, her thighs clenching tighter together in response.

Kate bit her lip, now fully awake as she realised that she was not only spooned up in bed with her partner, aroused and fighting a losing battle against her raging hormones, but that even asleep Rick was... very happy to be there. Extremely happy, if the deliciously firm evidence pressed against her backside was anything to go by. The gentle rise and fall of his chest against her back both soothed and excited her, the steady beat of his heart matching her own. Her body operating on auto-pilot, Kate's face flushed as her hips pressed back into him just a fraction, her back arching, the underside of her breast caressing the back of his fingers. The warmth of his body was nothing compared to the burst of heat that flashed through her as he reacted in his sleep, hips rocking forward, the soft tickle of his breath against the back of her neck changing into a faint groan that left his lips almost inaudibly in the still morning air. Gasping, she felt her nipples tighten against the fabric of the nightie, her hips taking the opportunity to relax briefly before grinding slowly back against Rick's arousal.

 _Christ!_ She thought embarrassed. _It's bad enough that my body can't keep it's hands to itself without going and dragging up yesterday's drea- oh!_ Her thoughts cut off as Castle shifted his hand, fingers splaying against her stomach as he pulled her hips tighter against himself, the shift of his hips a little firmer than before. Her eyes slamming shut, Beckett let out a shuddering breath as she fought to keep still, goose-bumps ghosting across her skin.

Lying still was all good in theory, but she was forgetting one vital factor: Castle.

"Kate..." Her name whispered from his lips, thick with sleep and desire. The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest told her that Rick was still asleep, but that did nothing for the tide of longing that swept through her, setting her nerves on fire. She'd been beyond embarrassed when she realised that he might have overheard her in the shower, knowing that it was him she was thinking about. She was fairly certain that she'd slipped up bigtime, and said his name as she peaked harder than she could remember. Just recalling the way she's clenched around her fingers, hand dripping with her arousal was enough to wind her desire tighter.

Already turned on, Kate felt her arousal spike as she thought about him listening to her, accidentally or not. The fact that she now knew he was dreaming about her only served to heighten her senses as she rubbed her thighs together, seeking some relief through friction. Kate bit back a soft groan as the movement worked her backside more firmly against Rick's hips, his erection trapped between her cheeks, throbbing. Rick's hand slid higher, fingers tracing the curve of her breast. His palm filled with her soft curves, he squeezed gently, kneading. Kate's head fell backwards, nestling into the crook of Castle's neck, his breath hot against her ear as she lay, unable to make her body pull away. Her heart hammering, Kate lay still as her partner's hand continued it's ministrations, his thumb brushing across her already hard nipple. Pressing herself harder against his palm with every breath, Kate felt the wetness pooling between her legs and flexed her backside, her cheeks clenching around Rick's hardness. His hand covering her breast, he rocked into her, a soft groan slipping free, and instant before he froze in place.

They both lay there, motionless, hearts hammering, waiting to see who would flinch first. Castle blinked the sleep from his eyes, wrapping his mind around the fact that he'd woken from a very nice dream about Kate to find her... there. In his arms. His other senses started checking in one after the other. Her hair lay spilled across his shirtless torso, filling his nose with her scent. Her ass was pressed firmly against his groin, the delicious curves he'd spent so long taking covert glances at wrapped around his painfully hard erection. That could all be ignored, probably, he knew, passed off as nothing uncommon for two people who shared a bed overnight, but the fact that he currently hand a handful of her breast, cupped gently, with his errant thumb caught in the act of tracing a lazy circle over her sensitive peak was a little harder to avoid.

Rick felt a stab of fear flash through him as he waited to see if he'd woken Kate up. Drawing a steadying breath, he listened carefully, seeking any signs she might still be asleep. He could feel her heart thudding in her chest, his fingers so close to her ribs. The shortness of her breaths, the rapid thrum under his fingertips told him that she wasn't asleep, even as she continued to lay against him, motionless. Unable to think, Rick shifted his hand slightly, intending on pulling away from her slowly. The movement caused the nightie to tug against her skin, the rasp of the silk across her sensitised flesh dragging a quiet gasp from her, her back arching as her body followed his hand.

Flushing, Kate was thankful for the concealing darkness that hid her flaming cheeks. Her mind operating at a frantic speed, several things occurred to her in that moment. She loved him, she knew that, and she knew that he loved her. They were both single adults, who were crazy about each other. At this point, snuggled up in bed together, and horny as hell, she couldn't see any good reason why they were holding anything back. Their two dates the day before had only served to reinforce her feelings for him, and the temptation to just give in to the inevitable, to stop fighting what lay between them was overpowering.

Throwing caution to the winds, she spoke, her voice husky.

"Don't stop..." She felt him tense behind her, startled that she had spoken. Fearing he might pull away despite her words, ever the considerate gentleman, she reached for him, her fingers lacing through his as she pressed his hand back to her breast. It made it easier, laying there in the darkness, not looking at each other. The press of their bodies, the intimacy of the position would have brought about their usual shocking inability to talk, but somehow it worked for them. His breath tickling her ear, she felt him ease closer, voice thick with sleep and lust in equal parts.

"Are you sure, Kate?" He asked, his words rough with sleep and need. The faintest suspicion that it was still a dream clung to him, even as the rumble of his voice dragged Kate back to the incident with the tiger, her first experience of waking up so close to him. Her wordless nod all the permission he needed, he flexed his fingers, flattening her breast against his hand briefly, fingers skirting the lace edge of her neckline. Ghosting the pads of his fingertips across her skin, he edged the material away from her body.

Dipping his hand beneath the silk, he surrendered to an urge that had plagued him since their first night in the same bed as he cupped her breast delicately, the naked swell of her flesh filing his hand perfectly. The soft mewl that spilled from her as she pressed herself into him, her fingers flickering across her own nipple through the fabric as she matched the torturously slow sweep of his thumb against her skin was enough to convince him that this wasn't just a figment of his imagination. Kate Beckett was in the same bed as him, and far from reaching for her gun to dissuade him, she was actively participating, encouraging even. Taking the hint, he brushed his fingers across the underside of her breast, before taking the delicate flesh of her nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he nuzzled her jaw, the tip of his nose gently nudging her hair to one side. The delicate curve of her exposed, he trailed kisses down the length until he met the sweep of her shoulder. The heat from his wet, open-mouthed kisses sent tingles through Kate's body as she ran her hand down her flank, her fingers brushing down her stomach. Increasing the pressure on her nipple slightly, he felt her sigh in pleasure for an instant before he bit down, rolling his fingers as his tongue laved at the flesh between his teeth. The half-formed sigh from her lips changed to a throaty groan as he closed her eyes tightly, lost in the sensations he was coaxing from her.

Her hand fisting the green silk at her thigh, Kate hitched the hem up her legs slowly, the heat from his body searing against her bare skin. Her hips sliding forward, she took advantage of the space to let the nightie ride further up, the curves of her ass pressing back into him immediately. Reaching back, she gripped his thigh, pulling him closer, finally able to press herself against him properly. Grinding her hips, she let out a breathy moan, her leg hooking over his.

The shift in position spurring him on, Rick grasped her breast firmly as he sucked hard, the muscle of her shoulder between his teeth. Rolling fully onto his back, he kept her body pressed firmly against his, gravity adding to the delicious friction between them. Using his thighs, he nudged her knees apart, the scent of her arousal unmistakable. Releasing her neck with a wet, sucking kiss, Rick soothed the mark with his tongue as he ran his eyes down her body. He gasped as he saw the creamy lengths of her thighs, the lace bottom of the silk nightie bunched low around her waist, her curls exposed to his ravenous attention, already damp with desire. His sudden intake of breath dragged Kate from the fog of want coursing through her. A small eddy of air across her moist heat sent a chill across her skin as she arched into his hardness, letting him look, his gaze feasting on her nakedness.

"Kate..." He whispered, the word choked from him as realised what the teasing smirk she'd tried to hide as she slipped into bed the night before had meant.

 _That little vixen!_ He thought, stunned that she'd been snuggled up to him wearing nothing but the thin silk and a secretive smile all night.

"Uh huh..." She moaned back, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Her palms flat against her stomach, she ran her hands up the length of her body, cupping her breasts as she turned her head, her lips almost brushing his. Her voice dripping with lust, she whispered back.

"You saw what happened to my panties the other night, Rick, I didn't want to ruin another pair..." Her words were light, her tone covered with a thin layer of innocent protest, justifying her actions. The sinful way she mounded her breasts together, fingers tweaking her nipples as she spread her knees further, offering herself up to his hungry gaze told another story entirely. Kate knew what the thought of her naked under the silk would drive him wild, and she was more than happy to take advantage of it.

Their mingled breaths coming faster, Rick slid his hands around onto her thighs, stroking down past her knees, then dipping, circling higher. Teasing the insides of her thighs, he spread his fingers wide, using the weight of his arms to urge her wider. Fully stretched out on top of his body, Kate nuzzled his cheek with the tip of her nose as she let her legs go slack, falling on either side of his own. Rocking her hips, she purred as she pressed her ass into him, her appreciative noises entering his ear as her lips brushed it and sending a jolt south.

His fingers edging ever higher, Rick felt the tips brush her dampness as it ran down her folds, the silky arousal coating the rough pads easily. The small twitch of Kate's hips betrayed her efforts to keep still as he lazily explored the contours of her body. Stroking through her neat curls, Rick slipped the tip of one finger into her heat, his lips brushing against hers in a torturously slow imitation of what his fingers were doing elsewhere.

Deepening the kiss gradually, he flicked his tongue along the seam of her lips, gently parting them, his tongue seeking her out as he circled her sensitive bud lightly with one fingertip. Her groan swallowed by his kiss, Kate raised one hand to his head, her fingers weaving through his hair as she pulled his face closer to hers, their mouths locked together, her tongue wrestling with his. Almost not recognising the needy moan stolen from her by his tongue, Beckett slipped her free hand between her legs, her fingers caressing the back of Rick's knuckles.

The feeling of her hands so close to her heat filling his mind with memories of hearing her in the shower and his own fantasies, he circled his fingertip around her entrance slowly, before slipping it slowly into her. Kate's mind went blank as he eased his finger inside her, her walls clenching tight around him. Her breathing hoarse, she ran her fingers through her folds, dragging the wetness up as she teased her nub, flames of awareness licking inside her. She'd fantasised about what his fingers could do to her, what she'd wanted him to do to her for so long that she nearly came undone there and then. Kate pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and bit down lightly, her tongue teasing the trapped flesh as she ground her hips down, forcing his finger deeper. Smiling against his lips, she considered herself ruined from that point onwards. She'd always bitten her own lip to stifle anything she didn't want to let out (like the purrs of appreciation, the soft moans of need she'd uttered only moments before, her mind supplied), but after tasting his lips, his tongue, hell just him, she could never be satisfied with just her own.

Needing more, Kate broke the kiss off and arched her back, her body lifting off his for a moment as she gripped the bottom of the silk nightie and quickly stripped it off, throwing it aside. Laying down, she felt the heat of his skin sear into her, the sweat-slicked planes of his chest firm against her bare back. Reaching down between her thighs, she dragged her fingers through her folds, slick and warm. Gripping his hand with her own, Beckett uncurled one of his fingers, guiding the pair inside her, her walls clamping tightly around them. Quivering with the intensity of the sensations, Kate pulled him deeper into her core, his knuckles rubbing against her lips as she bucked her hips, riding his hand as deep as it could go inside her.

His breathing hoarse in her ear, Rick bit the side of her neck gently in time to her rhythmic motions. Rock hard, he rolled his groin slowly, feeling the heat from her juices soaking the front of his boxers, the warmth of her arousal slick against his skin. Keeping the thrust of his fingers at a regular, deep pace, he looked down the length of her body, watching as his fingers disappeared into her folds, coated in her essence. Grinning against her skin, he noted the shift in her breathing as she added her own fingers to her core, dragging through her wetness, before stroking the edges of her sensitive nub gently, slowly, matching his pace.

A guttural moan spilled from her lips, mouth going slack as she closed her eyes, reveling in the feelings shooting through her, watching Rick's fingers working into her. Kate gasped as his free hand slid around her body, nails raking lightly up the side of her breast, fingertips caressing a torturous spiral as he made his way ever closer to the taut peak of her nipple. Panting, she tilted her head back, her lips brushing his ear an instant before she pulled the lobe between her teeth and bit down.

Not to be outdone, Rick drove his fingers into her core rapidly, one, twice, then curled them inside her, stroking the pads of his fingers against her walls as his free hand gripped her nipple tightly, rolling it between thumb and forefinger. Kate's body bucked at the changed sensation, her hips jerking as she felt herself teetering on the edge. Throwing her restraint to the winds, she fisted her free hand into the sheet to give herself some leverage and began rocking her hips faster, riding his hand. Speeding up her fingers as they dragged through her folds, she flickered her fingertip rapidly, just brushing her nub.

A soft keening sound ripped it's way free from her throat, trailing into a half-sob as she increased her pace further, her walls clenching harder around Rick's fingers. The wet slap as his hand pounded into her filling the room, he placed his lips next to the shell of her ear, his voice hoarse as he whispered into it.

"Come for me, Kate." He felt her body begin to shudder, as if his words were the final key to her satisfaction. "Let me hear you let go..." His fingers strummed her body as he wrapped her in his attentions, playing her like an instrument, the crescendo building into an unstoppable force. Kate let out a short gasp cut off as the first wave of her orgasm slammed into her. Driving his fingers deeply, Rick scissored them inside, twisting as her walls locked tightly around them, fluttering as she shattered, his thumb meeting her own fingers as he brushed her clit.

Kate screamed, unable to hold it back as her vision went white, sparks shooting across her skin, feeling her juices drenching Ricks hand as he moved within. The initial impact fading, she drew breath to speak, but bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as he drew his fingers free of her core long enough to drag then through her folds before adding a third and sinking into her once more. Stretching her, filling her even as her walls fluttered, she groaned, a second orgasm following hard on the heels of the first.

"Oh, fuck, Rick!" The words fell from her mouth and seemed to spur her on, losing herself in the feelings he coaxed from her eager flesh. Riding his hand, her hips worked in frantic circles as she pushed against him, his length pressing into her ass with every movement. Sagging, she lay her head on his shoulder and kissed him hungrily, his fingers slipping free of her wet heat, lazily stroking the length of her folds as she rode out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Tongues caressing slowly, she came down from her high, breathless when their lips finally parted. Hungrily, she stole gentle kisses from him, nuzzling his cheek with her nose, her eyes bright with satisfaction. Addicted to the taste of his skin, she trailed her lips down his cheek, nipping at the corner of his jaw. Sliding her naked body off him, she rolled towards him, her leg hooking across his hips. Brushing her knee against the bulge in his boxers, Kate traced the lines of his chest with one hand.

Threading her fingers through his hair, she gripped gently, turning his head to one side as she nibbled her way down his neck, her tongue leaving a wet trail as she licked the sweat from his skin. Nipping his collar bone, she hummed in approval as she increased the pressure against his hardness, feeling his hips rock against her knee. Hooking her foot past the edge of his thigh, she used the leverage to pull herself closer to him, the wetness soaking through his boxers the instant her folds met the satin. Exposed, she brushed her core across him, his muscled leg flexing against her heat as he wrapped one arm around her, his hand resting low on her back, fingers curling as he brushed her hip bone. His hand pinning her in place, Rick grinned in the darkness as she gasped when he slid his thigh higher, the extra friction bringing the soaked satin in contact with her swollen nub. They groaned softly, together as Kate flexed her leg, riding him, the play of her muscles drawing them more firmly together. Abandoning the love-bite on his collar bone, she slid up onto his body once more, their bare chests meeting in a glide of sweat-slicked skin. Straddling his hips, she let her weight sink onto him properly, her eyelids fluttering as she felt his hardness pressing against her so intimately, the heat spreading through their lower bodies rapidly. Rick flexed his hands, relishing the feeling of her filling his hands, better than he'd ever imagined it.

The glow from the bedside table illuminated her nude form, poised above him in all her lithe glory. Her breasts swaying as she raised her torso, Kate drank in the sight of him stretched out on the bed, the desire written clearly in every subtle shift of his body. Spreading her knees a little further apart, she began to slowly rock her hips, a pleased burn flashing through her as she saw Rick's gaze run the length of her body, lingering as his attention swept across her breasts, nipples pebbled in the chilly air.

Leaning back, Kate lifted her hips as she ran her fingers down his body, brushing up the inside of her thighs, dipping between her folds as she bit her lip, her gaze meeting his in a torrid connection. Lifting her hand, she wrapped her lips around the moistened tip of her finger, slowly cleaning the taste of herself off. Reaching behind her backside, she ran her fingernail up his length, the feeling of him squirming under her sending tingles down to her toes and back up again, pooling low in her belly. Gripping him through the sodden satin, she squeezed him firmly. Unable to lay still any longer, Rick sat up, the shift pressing the tip of his erection against her entrance, the throbbing ache intensifying until it almost hurt.

Latching his lips around her breast, he drew the peak into the wet heat of his mouth, teeth grazing as his tongue sucked her deeper. Kate's groan rumbled through him as she pressed her self deeper into his kiss, rocking her hips down onto him as he eased inside, the wet satin sliding against her walls, slick with her desire. A soft whimper spilled from her lips, her fingers fisting his hair, locking him in place as he worshipped her flesh, tongue wrapping around her nipple, drawing it between his teeth. Biting down, he thrust upwards, entering her a little further, the head encased by her core.

"Rick..." She gasped out, lifting her hips slightly before driving herself down, working him deeper, the material of his boxers caressing inside her in a way she'd never felt before. She drew his earlobe between her teeth, the tip of her tongue flicking over it as she mirrored his actions against her breast. Nipping hard, she felt him moan into her chest, stubble rasping against the swell of her curves as she pulled back slightly, his earlobe still trapped in her teeth. Releasing it, she traced the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue, whispering huskily.

"You're wearing too much..." Dragging his face up to meet hers, she leaned down and kissed him deeply, their mouths meeting, fitting together so well she had a hard time recalling why it was that she'd fought it for so long. With one hand, she raked her nails across his shoulders, revelling in the silky play of his muscles under the skin, finally able to feel him under her fingers, knowing that the reality far outstripped the fantasies she'd harboured for years. Seeking, her free hand traced the small of his back, dipping under the waist of his boxers.

Cupping her backside with both hands, Rick squeezed, his biceps flexing as he lifted her off him, the sudden chill across his groin tempting him to bury himself inside her again. His hands deliciously full of the behind he had spent so many hours admiring, Castle rolled, a soft grunt driven from her as his weight pressed her into the mattress. With iron control, he lifted himself off her long enough to hook his thumbs under his boxers, stripping them down his legs in a smooth movement.

Flinging the garment away, Rick paused, his eyes raking over her body, spread naked beneath his heated gaze. Her hair spread across the pillow a splash of darkness against the crisp white, Kate let out a soft sigh, her lips spreading in a slow, satisfied smile as she took him in, watching as his eyes roved the planes and dips of her skin. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she somehow managed to combine shy nervousness with the wanton lust that filled her face as she drank him in. Weaving her hands through her hair, she used the shift in position to flex, letting her breasts shift with the movement. She chuckled, a throaty sound, husky with sex as she saw the effect such a small thing had on her partner. Still kneeling at the end of the bed, he froze in rapt attention, gloriously nude, unashamed as his eyes followed her hands steadily.

Kate kept her hands moving, caressing her fingers down the hollow of her throat, brushing her collar bones, before drawing lazy circles around her hardened nipples. Cupping her breasts, she traced slow patterns around the buds with her thumbs, her fingers flexing as she kneaded herself, small gasps of pleasure spilling from her. She kept her eyes locked on his face, observing the effect her pleasure was having. His breath hoarse in the back of his throat, Rick rested his hands on top of her knees, his fingers unconsciously flexing in time with her, his arousal thick and hard.

A feeling of intense power washed through her, knowing what she was doing was affecting him so much. Rolling her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, Beckett let the jolt of desire set her hips to writhing slowly, the hypnotic shift of her muscles under her skin pulling Rick's attention down the length of her body. Beads of sweat scattered across her skin sparkling in the faint glow of the bedside clock, he watched as her hands smoothed the delicate dew across herself. Lifting her hips off the bed for a moment, she relaxed as her backside met the sheets once more, letting her knees fall apart, exposing her centre to him. The sweet musky scent of her desire hit his nose, stronger than before. His fingers tracing their way up the inside of her thigh, Rick let them take the path his eyes left. Brushing the swell of his thumb across the crease of her hip, he increased the pressure slightly, his fingers wrapped around the curve of her hip as he used the extra friction to part her lips, still soaked from her earlier orgasm. He leaned forward, his free hand sinking into the mattress next to her waist, the dip bringing her skin into heated contact with his forearm.

Before he could lower his torso to the delicate folds in front of him, Kate reached down and gripped his wrists firmly. Tugging them upwards, she met his startled look. Her lips parted, she licked them once before speaking, her voice thick with need.

"Rick... please..." She brought one of his hands to her face, nipping his finger lightly, her lips wrapping it as she nibbled. Seeing the restraint in him weaken, she drew the finger deeper, her tongue flickering over his knuckles as she sucked hard. Letting the flesh slip from between her lips, she wrapped her legs around his waist, hooking her ankles together. "I need you..." Almost a whimper, she looked up at him, her desire etched clearly on her face. The flames licking inside him flaring higher with every second, Rick cupped her cheek with his hand, cradling her face gently as he leaned down, capturing her lips delicately. Deepening the kiss slowly, he let their bodies come together, the hard press of his arousal trapped between them. Rocking his hips, he slid himself along her slick folds, the head brushing her sensitive nub at the apex of each stroke. Shifting his hips back, he met her gaze, the head of his length pressing against her entrance.

Threading her fingers through his hair, Kate gripped him, her free hand resting at the small of his back. Wordlessly, she nodded, the pressure of her hand at the base of his spine urging him forward. Slowly, he eased into her wet heat, the feeling of her walls wrapping tightly around him better than his wildest fantasies. Every ripple, every small flutter as he sheathed himself into her core brought him closer to the edge.

Buried full-length, he paused a moment, giving her time to adjust to him inside her, stretching her, filling her. Kate moaned, unable to hide the delicious feeling that swamped her as he finally slid home. Her legs wrapped around him, she ran her hands across his shoulders, nails dragging across his skin as she sighed, her lips brushing his ear.

"God, Rick..." She whispered, just the sensation of him inside her almost enough to trigger another orgasm. "Why did we wait so long to do this?" She nipped at his earlobe as she flexed her hands, fingernails biting into his shoulder-blades, the insistent press of her heels against his backside letting him know that her body was more than ready for him to begin moving again. Taking her unspoken suggestion in hand, he rocked his hips slightly, a series of small, rolling movements that let the jut of his pelvic bone grind into her nub, a fresh wave of arousal spilling from her, his length sliding easily inside her. Breathing deeply, Rick smelled the scent of her desire mixed with the familiar cherry of her shampoo in a heady cocktail that he didn't think he'd ever get used to. Nibbling his way up her jaw-line, he bit lightly over her thrumming pulse. Tongue soothing the flesh, he responded, somehow able to force the words out despite the sensations of her body rapidly stealing all coherent thought from him.

"You were right, Kate..." Biting down again, he thrust into her more firmly, the gasp tearing free of her throat, vibrating against his lips on her skin. "I have no idea..." Rolling her hips against his, Kate pulled him deeper, her body writhing under his, their sweat-slicked skin sliding together, her breasts mashed against his chest. Pulling back, Rick let the head of his erection slip free of her, ignoring the whimper of protest from her. Grinding his hips, he pressed himself into her again, just deep enough for her core to wrap him tightly, the head barely encased in her walls. Shifting his torso slightly, he ran the back of his knuckles across her breast, before taking her nipple between his fingers. Gripping firmly, he began to roll the puckered flesh in time to his short thrusts. The combination of the two sensations spurred Kate on to new heights, latching her teeth into the flesh of his shoulder and biting down to muffle the noises that he was drawing out of her. Her hips jerking erratically, Kate met him grind for grind, trying to urge him deeper.

Her body tingling, she grinned against his skin as she clenched hard around him, the rocking of his hips as he worked into her as she tensed making every thrust as tight and hot and wet as the first time he entered her. Goosebumps chased across her skin as he gave two quick, rolling thrusts, then buried himself into her with a wet slap as their hips met. Tensing her teeth around the mouthful of his shoulder muscle, Kate groaned, deep and long as Rick hit that place inside her that she sought. Her eyes slamming shut, she held on, her heels urging him deeper, faster.

Castle altered his rhythm, shifting to long, grinding thrusts, working his length into her core, every movement winding her tighter around him. Kate whimpered, her jaw working convulsively as she sucked on his skin each time she felt him touch as far inside her as her body would go. Her teeth breaking the skin, her mouth filled with a sweet, coppery tang as traces of his blood mixed with her saliva. Swallowing, she felt the tenuous threads of her control shatter. Biting harder, she dragged her nails across his shoulders, watching over the curve of his back as she raised red welts from his skin, the muscles bunching and shifting under the velvety expanse. Her animalistic reaction flicked a switch inside Rick. The feeling of her sensual, wild suction on his shoulders, her nails raking his skin combined to spur him on to new heights. Shifting, he used the grip of her legs around his waist to lift them both slightly and slid his hands under her backside. His fingers caressing the cleft between her cheeks, coated in he slickness of her arousal, the sheets damp beneath them, he used the extra leverage to nudge her legs wider apart, pulling him deeper into her heat.

Bending his knees slightly, he felt her ankles lock together more tightly behind him, her thighs pressing against his waist as she clung to him. Letting his rhythm halt for a moment, he let himself feel the weight of her, hanging from him, suspended by her legs around his hips, his length gripped tightly by her walls. Using his cheek, Rick nudged her head to one side, feasting on her neck with the same intensity as she was with his own. He began to thrust again, slowly building his pace. Her grip on him loosened slightly, Kate swung from underneath his body, a sinfully erotic pendulum as he brought them together again and again, the extra momentum driving him deeper.

Speeding up, he lost himself in the feeling of her sliding over him, around him, the urgent, keening noises she let out with each thrust letting him know that she was close to the edge. Gritting his teeth, he held on, trying to make this first time last as long as he could, to savour the exquisite sensations, commit them to memory. Her hips faltering in their movements, Kate felt the waves of her orgasm begin to wash through her. Her mouth falling from his skin, she let out guttural moan, grinding herself onto his length faster, harder, her heels digging in. Dropping her head back onto the pillow, unable to keep it against him any longer, she fisted her hands into his hair and dragged his lips to hers, fusing them together. Diving her tongue between their lips, she plundered his mouth, nipping, stroking, hungrily drinking him in as she felt his own rhythm stutter and falter. Gasping, her walls fluttered around him, clutching him tight as he sheathed himself into her over and over.

A hoarse scream ripped its way free, her orgasm slamming into her like a freight train. Legs locked rigidly around him, she clenched, her core spasming rapidly as her vision went white, star-bursts flickering across the inside of her eyelids. The raw noise enough to trigger his own release, Rick crushed his lips to hers, swallowing her moans as he spilled into her, the hot slap of his climax pulling another muffled moan from her, the waves lapping through her stirred into life again.

Gradually, he slowed down, aftershocks rippling through her body as she shifted beneath him, riding out their pleasure. Eventually, he sagged, taking his weight on his forearms, their breathing hoarse as they pecked lightly at each others lips, the small intimacies almost tender after the intensity of before. Breathless, wordless, they drank in the sight of the other, still joined as closely as possible, their eyes filled with things they were unable to voice. Nuzzling her neck gently, Rick peppered the purpling skin where his teeth had marked her, kissing, soothing her, the rapid beat of her heart flickering against his lips with every brush of his lips. Eventually, he regained enough breath to speak. Caressing her cheek, he rubbed his nose against hers as he spoke.

"God, Kate, that was..." He trailed off, lost for words. "I know, Rick, I know..." She replied, a lazy, contented smile filling her face as she ran her fingers through the hair she'd so thoroughly mussed only moments before. Fingers hooking behind his ear, she ran the tip of one across the faint tooth-mark still visible. Brushing her thumb across the indent, she kissed him again, slow and languid, their lips and tongues moving with a delicious tenderness that left them both breathless again. Breaking apart, she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the blaring of the alarm clock, shattering the intimate moment. Frozen for an instant, they both held each others gaze for a moment, before breaking out laughing. Kate's eyes widened as her body writhed, the laughter causing her muscles to clench around Rick, still held inside her, half-erect. The rippling that shot through her brought him back, hardening rapidly. The sensation like nothing she'd felt before, she felt the deep groan rumble through him as he instinctively rocked into her again, their just-sated desires flaring to life again. The annoying sound of the alarm intruding on their re-ignited passions, it was Kate's turn to moan beneath him as he leaned across the bed, switching the sound off. Her hands smoothing their way down his sweaty flank, she leaned her head forward and nipped his neck lightly, teeth just grazing his skin. Pushing against his chest, she shifted him enough that he drove into her, rolling his hips at the last moment, letting her feel just how ready he was for more.

"Come on, Rick..." She murmured, biting her lip as she let her eyes flutter closed for a moment, enjoying the swirls of pleasure he was already coaxing from her willing body. "Shower time, and since you got me all sweaty, I think it's only fair you scrub my back." A wicked smile on her lips, Kate barely suppressed the small whimper of loss as he slid free of her heat, the emptiness already feeling alien to her. Rolling out from underneath him, she caught his hand and helped him stand, his knees still shaky. Fingers laced together, she lead him to the bathroom, knowing his eyes were firmly fixed on her bare backside, swinging enticingly in front of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick let his hand turn the lights on, the sudden glare causing them both to blink in the brightness. Flicking the fan switch, he kept his fingers threaded with Kate's as she leaned into the shower cubicle, twisting the hot tap on. The room filled with steam almost immediately, and she waited a moment before turning the cold tap up, adjusting the water temperature to something less than scalding.

Looking back at her partner, nibbling her lip as she flashed him a come-hither glance over her bare shoulder, she tugged on their linked fingers, pulling him in after her. Still a little stunned from their earlier activities, he willingly followed after her, running his eyes appreciatively across her backside. The length of her legs entrancing him, Rick stepped in close, his free hand slipping around the curve of her waist as he feathered delicate kisses along her shoulder.

Checking the temperature, Kate smiled softly, urging him to join her under the warm spray. Her lip sprang free of her teeth with a quiet pop as he closed the distance between them, the hard length of his body shaping itself against her back seamlessly. His teeth grazing lightly against the column of her neck, Rick grinned against her skin, his fingers drawing slow circles over the bones of her hip as he tasted her. Kate sighed as she relaxed against his chest, tilting her head to the side, allowing him access. Humming in approval, she let her head fall back onto his shoulder.

Rick paused, his attention caught by the rapidly darkening bruise at the base of her neck, his teeth-marks plainly visible. Placing a soft kiss against the marked flesh, he felt his arousal flaring between them, pressing against the curves of her backside. Turning her head to face him, Kate nuzzled his ear. Whispering just loud enough to be heard over the water and the fan, she spoke, her voice already breathy.

"I believe somebody promised to scrub my back..." She felt the muscles on his neck flex as he turned, his face so close to hers their noses brushed. Leaning in, he captured her lips, slowly letting the kiss deepen. Releasing her fingers, he ran his hands down her shoulders, his thumbs pushing firmly against the muscles of her back as he nudged her forwards. Watching her place her hands against the wall in front of them, he grinned even as the intimate contact between their bodies broke off. The water cascading down her naked body drew his eyes as they traveled down her form, lingering as he mapped her contours, fingers slowly tracing the path his eyes marked out.

A soft chuckle slipped from him as he realised that she had unconsciously adopted the pose used to pat down suspects, he let his mind linger for a moment on exactly _how_ he'd go about that, before deciding that he'd just have to take it as it happened. Reaching past her, he picked up the loofah and poured a generous dollop of body wash onto it. Slowly, he ran it against her skin, starting at her shoulder.

Pressing the roughness into her skin, he scrubbed in gentle sweeps, working first one shoulder then the other. Cupping the back of her head with his free hand, shifting the mass of her hair over her shoulder out of the way, he lingered as he caressed the nape of her neck. Taking one hand in his, he lifted it to the side methodically cleaning his way down to her hand. Giving her soapy fingers a brief squeeze, he gave the other arm the same treatment. Griping the loofah in both hands, he scrubbed down the curve of her spine to her lower back, watching as she shifted under his attentions, arching her back towards him like a decadent cat.

Crouching behind her, Castle let his knees rest on the shower floor. Running one hand down the outside of her leg, he trailed his fingers slowly up between them, urging her thighs apart. Watching her shift as he directed, he grinned, his vantage point giving him a perfect view of her ass, the hint of her folds peeking through the apex of her legs. A jolt of possessive pride flashed through him as he saw the traces of their recent lovemaking on her lips, a slow drip running down the inside of one leg.

Resuming his duties, he ran the loofah across her cheeks, pressing firmly enough cause her to brace a little more. The muscles flexing under his hands, Rick grinned wolfishly as he let the roughness slide down her legs, sweeping over her calf, before caressing the inside of one knee. Lifting his hand, he urged her legs wider apart, his free hand gripping her hip as he let the soapy loofah brush against her folds, the slight quiver of her legs letting him know that he was on the right track. Holding her a little tighter, he grinned as he ducked his head forward, letting the tip of his nose brush her skin for a second before he tilted slightly, teeth flashing as he playfully bit her ass.

Her squeak of surprise was cut off as he pressed the loofah more firmly against her core, his arm darting between her thighs as he pushed it forwards, stroking the delicious roughness across her most sensitive areas. Rolling his wrist, he worked it over her for a moment. Kate moaned, the movement jolting her body wide awake. Her hips rolling slightly, she rocked into the loofah, the extra pressure parting her folds just enough to bring her nub into contact with the soapy scrubber. She sagged as he pulled the loofah free of her, quickly sweeping down her other leg down before she could complain.

Rick straightened up, a slow, wicked smile on his lips as he took in the flush spreading across Kate's chest, her nipples hard in the fine spray. Adding some more body wash to the loofah, he let his arm brush one of her sensitive peaks as he replaced the bottle. His free hand on her shoulder, he spun her around, her back connecting with the wall as he gave her a gentle shove. Adjusting the shower head so that the water hit the centre of her chest, he watched as the rivulets ran down her body, cascading off her nipples, before tracing their way down her stomach, disappearing into the neat curls between her legs. Starting with her collar bones, he worked the loofah across her chest, stepping back slightly so that he could watch as the bubbles slid across her skin, admiring the way her breasts shifted with every breath she drew. Gently, he cupped one breast in his free hand, the loofah brushing the outside once, twice, before sweeping across the top, then darting down to focus on her nipple. Letting go, his free hand skated across her stomach, cupping her other breast lightly. Dragging the loofah under her breast, he let his thumb brush across her other nipple, his eyes meeting hers as she watched his hands caressing her skin.

Rolling her shoulders, she arched her back, her torso pushing towards him as he stepped closer, his arousal brushing against her belly. His fingers circling her nipple, Rick brought his lips to hers, nipping the swollen flesh softly as he rolled her peak slowly, his tongue parting her lips as he delved into her. Needy, Kate pushed off from the wall, one hand cupping his backside as the other wound through his hair. Her tongue matching his, Kate drew him down to her, her body pressing against him.

Growling, Rick stepped forward, the movement slamming her against the wall, driving what little breath she had from her. Forceful, determined, he kissed her thoroughly as his hand wandered across her skin, the swell of her breast filling his palm. Breaking for air, he pulled back, his hand on her breast pinning her to the wall. Switching the loofah to his other hand, he rapidly cleaned the neglected skin, before crouching, pausing to capture the nipple between his lips. Sucking her breast into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around the peak, his teeth grazing it as it slipped from his lips.

Scrubbing lower, he let the water wash the bubbles from her before trailing kisses down her body. Running the loofah down her legs, he parted her thighs again, kneeling. Quickly scrubbing the front of her legs clean, he reached around behind her, parting her cheeks with the scrubber, rubbing slowly as he lowered his lips to her thigh.

Looking up at her, he saw the lust filling her eyes as she watched him kneeling there, face upturned, hands wandering across her skin with abandon. Dropping the loofah, he gripped her ass as he leaned in, tracing the inside of her thigh with the tip of his tongue, the sharp taste of the body wash filling his mouth for an instant,before he lapped at her folds. Pressing his face to her, he licked the length of her once, her juices coating his tongue, filling his mouth as he urged her legs wider. Panting Kate gripped his hair with one hand, the other splayed against the wall, helping her to stay upright.

Sensing her concern, Rick grinned into her lips, the tip of his tongue flickering. Releasing one hand from her backside, he ran it down the back of her leg, lifting as he placed it over his shoulder. Nipping the delicate skin of her inner thigh, he trailed his way up to the crease of her hip, his hand still locked on her leg, pinning her in place. Mouth working, he sealed his lips against her skin, sucking hard as he let the roughness of his stubble brush against her soaking lips.

Squeezing her backside, he nuzzled her intimately. Pulling back slightly, Rick brushed the tip of his nose against her curls, inhaling the scent of her arousal for a moment. Slowly, he ran his fingers up the back of her leg again, cupping her backside. Gripping, he pressed his face into her, capturing her lips with his own. Sucking them into his mouth, he flickered his tongue along her as he squeezed, the leverage letting his nose brush her nub. Feeling her thighs flex around him, he swirled the tip of his tongue around her bud. One hand easing between her legs, he teased her entrance for a moment, before sucking her sensitive bundle between his lips as he sank his finger into her. Above him, Kate groaned, rocking her hips into his face as he sent tingles through her body. Fisting her hand in his hair, she let out a shuddering breath as he slowly withdrew his finger, only to bury it into her rapidly, before adding a second. Stretching her, he pressed the pad of his thumb against her, the tip of his tongue flicking along the sides of her nub.

Beckett sagged against the wall, her legs turning to jelly beneath her as he curled his fingers deep inside her, stroking as she pinned his head in place. Her breathing ragged, she looked down the length of her body at him, her nipples hard in the swirling steam, the dark splash of his hair nestled between her thighs. Letting out a guttural moan, she let her head fall back, the first waves of her orgasm licking through her as he coaxed it from her with every talented touch. Feeling the fine trembling in her muscles, Rick kept his pace steady, letting her pleasure build slowly. Hearing her breathing stutter above him, he slowed slightly, his tongue lapping at her, tasting her slickness as it coated his fingers.

Gauging her reactions, he brought her to the edge and held her there, palming her backside with one large hand, fingers kneading as he thrust his fingers into her slowly, twisting, curling as he withdrew them drenched as her desire ran down his arm. Teasing her, he ran the width of his tongue along her folds, tilting his head back slightly as he looked up at her, meeting her gaze. Staring into her eyes, black with want, he grinned at her and pressed his lips more firmly against her apex, the rasp of his morning stubble dragging against her delicate lips.

"Oh, fu-" Her exclamation cut off by the wordless expression of her approval, Kate's thighs flexed, her hand pulling Rick's face hard against her as her hips bucked uncontrollably, grinding herself onto him. Her eyes slamming shut, she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as he sucked her nub into the wet heat of his mouth, the roughness of his tongue a perfect counterpoint to the silky feel of his lips. Pressing his thumb to the underside of her bundle, he flickered the tip of his tongue over it rapidly for a moment, before pulling back.

The desperate whine that left Kate's lips as his fingers slid free of her core brought a wolfish grin to his lips, coated in her juices. Standing rapidly, he ran his hand around her thigh, lifting, bending her leg at the knee as he stepped forward. Her mouth still open as she lamented the loss of his touch where she needed it most, Rick captured her lips in a bruising kiss, his hand matching hers as he wove it into her hair and pinned her against the tiles. Her moan of satisfaction was swallowed as he ruthlessly plundered the depths of her mouth, his tongue writhing against her, the taste of her desire winding her need even tighter. Both hands gripping his hair, Kate held him to her as she wrapped her calf around his waist.

The head of his arousal brushed against her lips for only an instant as he positioned himself, before Rick sheathed himself into her with one smooth rock of his hips. Kate moaned as he filled her, stretching her again. The sensation of him inside her was all that she needed to push her over the edge, and she gave herself over to her satisfaction immediately. Her heels digging into his backside, she ground her hips down, working herself against his body as her walls clamped tight around him, clenching rapidly. Her breasts flattened against his chest, she marvelled in the smooth slide of his skin against hers, the water cascading across them as he slid out of her, before burying himself deeply again. Pinned in place, she was helpless to object as he worked her against the wall, the slow, deep thrusts dragging her orgasm out longer than she had thought possible.

Breaking the kiss off due to lack of air, Rick immediately nibbled his way down her jaw, his tongue lapping beads of water from her skin as her pulse jumped frantically under his lips. Taking her collar bone between his teeth, he bit down lightly, dragging across her flesh as his hands gripped her backside firmly, grinding their bodies together as he held her aloft, back to the tiles. His lips sealed against her skin, Castle placed wet, sucking kisses along her, until the angle made going any further inconvenient. The brief flicker of his grin against her flesh all the warning she got, Kate gasped as he turned, the shift driving him deeper into her than he'd ever been. Feeling the powerful flex of his thighs as he held her up, she let out a guttural groan as one of his hands slipped from her ass, supporting her back, fingers snagging the sodden mass of her hair. Leaning back slightly, Rick tugged on her hair, her body almost upright as she arched her torso, breasts thrust high as the droplets of water ran in small rivulets down her sensitive flesh. Taking one nipple into the heat of his mouth with a predatory grin, Rick laved at the pebbled skin, jaw working as he drew a mouthful of her breast.

Kate keened softly as he bit down, his head pulling back as he stretched her breast with his mouth, the suction keeping her between his lips, his tongue swirling across her nipple. Their hips locked together, Rick altered his rhythm, his thrusts becoming a slow, continuous motion as he slid in and out of her dripping core, sheathing himself fully with each movement. Speeding up slightly, he felt Kate start to clench around him again. His hand slipping up her back, he cupped the back of her head as he released her nipple with a wet kiss, before sealing his lips to hers once more. Her fingers weaving through his hair, Kate gripped him hard as she devoured his kiss, her tongue plundering his mouth as she poured the scalding wave of need into him, letting him feel just how much she was enjoying his attentions.

Nipping at his lips, she held his gaze, watching his face as she clenched her inner muscles around him, gripping his hardness tightly as it slid into her. Shifting her weight, she used the leverage of her legs around his waist to start grinding herself down in time with him, still flexing around him with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck, Kate!" He gasped out, her rhythmic gripping increasing the sensation tenfold as he struggled to keep his eyes open, nearly overwhelmed by the exquisite feeling as he pushed his way into her, hot, wet and tight. Grinning wickedly down at him, she felt him slide into her again. When she felt his pubic bone connect with hers, she began to writhe, a torturous, maddening figure of eight as she rocked against him, feeling every inch of him brushing against her walls. Before she could gloat at the look on his face, she found herself backed up against the wall again, his lips and teeth scorching a trail down the side of her neck as he ravaged her.

A little stunned by the sudden reversal, she bit back a groan as he flicked her earlobe with the tip of his tongue for a moment, before taking her pulse between his teeth. Biting down as he slammed into her, Rick felt the burn in his thighs from the exertion, but paid it no mind. Lost in the woman in his arms wrapped around him as intimately as possible, he threw his restraint to the winds. The frantic wet slapping of his hips as they met hers echoed around the cubicle, their breathing a harsh counterpoint as they spiraled towards the edge.

A throaty groan ripped its way free of Kate as she tensed, her nails dragging across Rick's shoulders as her orgasm tore through her, the delicious ache between her legs setting her hips to writhing. Clenching around him, she clamped down hard, her release triggering his. Fused together, he fought to stay upright as he poured himself into her, every twitch only dragging out her satisfaction, wave after wave crashing into her. Eventually, her vision cleared and she found herself still wrapped around her partner, nose pressed against the crook of his neck, pressing soft kisses to his sweat-slicked skin. Her fingers smoothing out the mess she'd made of his hair, Kate kissed him lazily, thoroughly sated.

When they broke apart, she brushed the tip of her nose against his, her smile somewhere between shy and amazed.

"Hey you..." He whispered, his hands slowly letting her slide down his body, finally slipping free of her warmth as he grinned at her, openly adoring.

"Hey yourself..." She replied, unable to keep the matching grin off her own face. Blushing faintly, she placed her hands on his chest as she leaned into his body, a flush of warmth settling in her as he wrapped his arms around her narrow waist, fingers curling softly at the small of her back. Idly caressing the dimples he found there, Rick rested his cheek against her hair, pressing a tender kiss to the damp tresses. Closing his eyes, he drew a breath and took in the scent of the woman in his arms. Without her regular cherry-scented shampoo, he could smell something uniquely Kate. Well, that and the distinct aroma of sex mixed with the complimentary body-scrub.

Even as Rick's heart rate was still recovering from their last bout, there mere thought of what they had been up to since they woke was enough to stoke the desire within him. With a determined effort, he dragged his mind away from the topic, no mean feat as his hands slid around Kate's waist, resting on the curve of her hips. Straightening slightly, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips as she tilted her head back to meet him. Gently, he broke the kiss off, noting the quick flash of confusion in the detective's eyes. Keeping their lower bodies pressed together with the weight of his arms, Rick dipped his head down once more, tenderly brushing his lips lightly against hers.

"Not that I'd mind spending more time in here with you..." He whispered, placing one finger under her chin and softly kissing her. "But I think we're going to run out of water shortly..." He chuckles, still reveling in the feeling of her body against his own. Her lips quirking into a soft smile, Kate was about to reply when her stomach grumbled, the sound seemingly magnified by the enclosed space of the shower. Blushing, she nodded.

"I think some food would be good too..." The answering grumble from Rick's stomach sent them both into a fit of laughter, until they both calmed down a little. A huge grin still firmly in place, he cupped her backside with both hands, still marveling at just how well they fit together. Giving her curves an appreciative squeeze, he stepped back, watching the way the water spilled across her chest.

"I'll let you finish up in here." He said, his hands resting on her waist, reluctant to let her go. "You want room service again, or did you want to grab coffee and a bite to eat on the way?" Reaching past him, Kate snagged the body wash from the shelf and uncapped it. Pouring a generous dollop into her palm, she rubbed her hands together briefly, before spreading the gel across her chest. Watching his pupils dilate rapidly as he tracked her movements across her breasts, her fingers deliberately lingering over her nipples as the bubbles sluiced down her body teasingly. Lifting her hands above her head as she turned under the spray, Kate flashed him a coy smile.

"Eat out, I think..." She ran her eyes down his naked form, noting the way certain parts were already responding to her teasing. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she met his hungry gaze. "If we don't get out of here soon, we're not gonna leave the room today..."

Castle groaned softly, warring against the urge to stay in the shower with her. Finally, he stepped forward quickly, one hand cupping her jaw as he leaned into her, their bodies fusing together when her shoulders hit the tiles. Kissing her hard and fast, he broke free before her arms could wind around him and he lost the will to escape. A flash of pride shot through him as he noted the slightly glazed look in her eyes as she blinked up at him, her lips parted slightly and her breathing hoarse. Closing his eyes briefly, Castle ducked his head under the spray and ran his fingers through his hair. Turning slightly, he let the water wash off the last traces of Kate's body wash that had transferred to his skin in the too-brief embrace.

Opening the shower door, he stepped out of the steam, careful not to slip on the floor. Reaching out for a towel, he nudged the door closed with his hip, casting a final quick glance over his shoulder at the woman behind him. Kate blinked slowly, her eyelids heavy as she relaxed against the wall, watching the play of Rick's muscles under his skin, unashamedly admiring his backside as he stepped out of her line of sight. Catching his eye as he went to turn away, she realised she'd been busted and threw him a flirty grin, completely unrepentant.

 _I guess I don't have to hide that any more..._ Kate thought, a pleased smile on her lips as the door swung closed. Through the fogged glass, she saw the silhouette of Rick as he roughly dried his hair, before spinning the towel around his shoulders, drying his back off. Still very pleasantly surprised by just how well-built he was, she tilted her head back and let the water cascade through her hair. Turning around, she turned the taps, shutting the water off. Ringing her hair out to get rid of most of the excess water, she opened the door and stepped out.

Completely unselfconscious, Rick finished drying his legs and wrapped the towel around his waist, tucking one end in to hold it in place. Reaching out, he snagged the second towel off the rail and passed it to her. Moving to one side so that she could use the mirror as well, he had to force his mind back on track as she repeated his earlier movements, the vigorous drying of her back doing fascinating things to her chest as he stared, transfixed. Blinking to clear his mind, he grinned at her as she saw the direction of his gaze and rolled her eyes, the hint of a smile that teased at the corner of her mouth letting him know that she wasn't exactly unhappy about his obvious appreciation of her assets, despite everything they had done that morning.

A little thrown by how easy it was to stand in the bathroom with a man she'd fought for so long to deny her attraction to, she let herself watch him just as much as he went through his morning rituals. Strangely enough, in all the fantasies she'd had involving her partner over the years (and there had been more than a few), she'd never considered watching him brush his teeth to be a turn-on.

It could have been the way the muscles in his shoulder and arm shifted as he scrubbed his teeth that filled her with a warmth that had nothing to do with the intense activities they'd enjoyed only minutes before, or the almost delicate way his lips wrapped around the toothbrush that put her in mind of what those lips were capable of doing to her, but... she shook her head, trying to get her mind back on the task at hand.

 _Focus, Kate_. She thought. _You actually need to get ready for work, remember?_

She watched as he reached out to the bench, picking up a small can of shaving cream. before he could spray some into his other palm, she placed her hand on his shoulder, the contact sending tingles though her arm.

"Rick," She said, the sound startling him slightly. Her mind whirling, she tried to find a way to let him know what she was thinking without actually verbalising it. "Don't you think we should..." She trailed off as he looked at her quizzically. Before he could ask her what she meant, the alarm went off in the bedroom again, the sound muffled by the door.

"Shave later?" He asked, already putting the can down. He paused, studying the traces of her blush that hadn't disappeared as yet. Her hand rising unbidden, she dragged one finger down the line of his jaw as she stepped closer, the heat flaring as less than an inch separated them. Her fingernail rasping against the stubble, she pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his lips, saying

"Or not..." Looking up at him, she saw the moment understanding sparked in his eyes. Her other arm coming to join the first, she cupped his cheeks, letting her palms brush against the coarseness of his beard. Her voice quiet, she admitted softly, "I've missed this..."

Capturing her lips with his own, Rick felt her sigh as she relaxed into him, their bodies leaning into each other as they kissed slowly. Breaking off, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment. The sounds of the alarm still audible from the other room, Rick winced slightly as the noise began to grate on his nerves.

"I'll let you finish up in here..." He said, regretfully letting her go. Pulling the door open, he quickly crossed the room and turned the irritating alarm off, grumbling under his breath. The cooler air of the main room keeping him moving, he went over to the wardrobe and selected his clothes for the day. Hanging his towel over the wardrobe door, he got dressed, doing the zip of his jeans up as Kate exited the bathroom. Tugging his tee shirt over his head, he slipped his arms through the holes and grabbed his towel again. Leaving the wardrobe doors open for Beckett to select her attire, he paused as she undid her damp towel, already moving to hang it where his had been only moments before. His fingers brushing hers, he took it from her with a quick grin, ducking into the bathroom briefly to hang them back up to dry.

Quickly grabbing the hair gel, he ran his fingers through his hair, leaving it slightly messy as he dragged it into something a little more under control than it was before. Glancing in the mirror, he grinned at his reflection, and tried (unsuccessfully) to wipe the smug look off his face.

Rick walked back into the living area in time to see Kate shimmy into her panties, the delicious curves of her backside only enhanced by the fabric. Aware that they were on a time-frame, he kept moving towards the bed, sitting on the corner as he slipped his feet into his shoes. Checking his phone, he made sure their escapades in the shower hadn't caused them to miss a call. Seeing nothing, he stood up and tucked his phone away as Kate finished fastening her bra behind her back. Slipping the straps into place, she shot him a quick look, her trained eyes noting the hasty application of the hair product. Chuckling quietly, she shook her head and stepped into her pants. Watching her pull her shirt on, Rick paused, a nervous expression on his face.

Sensing the shift in demeanor, Kate frowned, wondering what had caught his attention. Noting the direction of his stare, she brushed her fingers across the side of her neck, before flushing scarlet. In their lust-filled wake-up, neither of them had given much (if any) thought to covering up the more obvious marks of their affections. Shooting him a glare, although at least half the heat in her eyes was due to her remembering in _vivid_ detail exactly how the hickey had been left there, Kate finished buttoning her shirt closed. Thankful that the collar covered the worst of the impressive mark, she flushed as she recalled that Rick would be sporting a hickey as well, in pretty much the same place as hers. Grabbing her handbag from next to the bed, she went into the bathroom and tossed it onto the bench. Popping it open, the detective dug through it rapidly, searching for the small stick of concealer she vaguely remembered throwing in there.

Eventually, her fingers closed around the small tube and pulled it free. Removing the lid, she tugged the collar of her shirt open wider, allowing her access to the hickey. Fighting her own grin, she dabbed at the skin, smearing the concealer around until it blended with her natural skin-tone. Nodding to herself, Kate was satisfied that the bruise was sufficiently covered for the moment. About to put the makeup away, she caught sight of a smaller mark at the corner of her jaw. Far less obvious than the one on her neck, she thought it best to cover that as well, lest it catch the attention of the officers at the station.

 _The last thing I need right now is one of them poking their noses into my private life..._ She thought, her face heating as she recalled the tingles that had spread through her body when Rick nipped lightly there, his teeth just dragging across the surface of her skin, lips pressed wetly against her throat as he- Kate shook her head, forcing herself back to the task at hand and away from things that would cause her to be late for work. Smoothly covering the mark, she closed the concealer and put it back in her bag. Her hand hesitating inside, she wondered if she had time to actually do her makeup, as opposed to simply hiding the evidence of their... activities that morning.

 _Ah, what the hell..._ She sighed internally. Her partner had already seen her _sans_ -makeup already, but she had always relished the power she held over men in general, and him in particular. _It can't hurt..._ She mused, fishing out the other couple of items she had in the bag. Years of practice taking over, she applied her mascara without thought, blinking rapidly to help dry it, before picking up her lipstick. Quickly tracing it across her lips, she pressed them together briefly, before tucking the makeup away once more. Parting her lips, she checked to make sure she hadn't gotten any lipstick on her teeth, then grabbed her bag and left the bathroom.

Tossing her bag back onto the bed, Kate walked over to the wardrobe and picked up her boots, slipping them on smoothly. Pulling the cuffs of her pants down over the leather, she straightened up and shot Castle a quick look, noting the way he was openly watching her backside as she finished adjusting the other leg. Striding over to the bed, she collected her gun from the bedside table and tucked it into place, before clipping her badge onto her belt. She turned around and went to grab her jacket from the coat hook, only to find that her writer already had the matter under control. Holding the jacket open for her to slip into, he let his fingers brush the back of her neck as she settled the leather into place, before he eased her hair free. The shiver that shot through her didn't go unnoticed by Rick, warmth seeping through to her back as he stepped closer to her. Closing her eyes, Kate leaned back briefly into him, letting out a soft sigh as she drew in his scent.

Wrapping his arms around her, Rick laced his fingers together across her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to her hair, he straightened up, his fingers hooking into her pockets. Turning her around on the spot, he brushed his lips across hers as she tilted her head back slightly, enjoying the way she fit against his chest. Smiling, happy, Kate reached past her partner and grabbed her bag. Heading for the door, she opened it and paused, glancing back over her shoulder at him.

"You coming, Rick?" She asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, Manuxinhace feels it appropriate for me to mention at this point that she was no help with the make-up bits. Yeah, I'm a bloke who can take cosmetics... :-P And I'm even straight ;-)
> 
> The rest of the story, however, has her fingerprints all over it! :-D


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously, in Close Quarters:_

_Wrapping his arms around her, Rick laced his fingers together across her stomach, his chin resting on her shoulder. Pressing a kiss to her hair, he straightened up, his fingers hooking into her pockets. Turning her around on the spot, he brushed his lips across hers as she tilted her head back slightly, enjoying the way she fit against his chest. Smiling, happy, Kate reached past her partner and grabbed her bag. Heading for the door, she opened it and paused, glancing back over her shoulder at him._

" _You coming, Rick?" She asked._

And now, the next bit.

* * *

 

Looking over her shoulder, Kate flicked the indicator and pulled her Crown Vic over. Slotting neatly into the parking space, she killed the engine and shot her partner a quick smile, before opening the door and climbing out. Closing the door, she waited until Castle had closed his own, before locking it. Tucking the keys away, she walked around the back of the vehicle, falling into step with the writer as they walked casually towards the mall. A tingle flashed through Beckett's hand as she accidentally brushed against her partner, the heat of his skin drawing her attention, even as she forced herself to keep her eyes on where she was walking. The slight contact only further served to highlight the steady warmth radiating from the author, their hands separated by only a fraction of an inch, swinging in synch as they walked. Her mind now thoroughly focused, Kate couldn't help but recall the feeling of his skin pressed to hers, the skill his hands demonstrated as he caressed her. Flushing, she realised that despite everything that had happened so far, they still hadn't managed to have _the talk_. She pulled her lip between her teeth for a second, then gave up.

 _No point stressing about it..._ She thought, bracing herself for the next step. extending her fingers slightly, she let her hand brush next to Rick's again. In synch, their skin connected and stayed that way for almost a full second, before Kate slipped her fingers into his hand, her heart in her throat. Darting her eyes towards his face, she saw the briefest hint of shock flash across his features before his fingers tightened around hers. The unbridled joy in his eyes as he _finally_ met her gaze warmed her, settling whatever lingering fears she might have had. Fighting the blush that stole across her cheeks, she relaxed, her shoulder nestled snugly against his even as he relaxed their hands. Easing his fingers, Castle laced his though Kate's, his thumb brushing an absent series of circles against her skin as they strolled through the early morning crown in the mall. The shift from their almost habitual linking of their arms to actually holding hands as they walked was a step that they were both keenly aware of, but neither mentioned, the unspoken acknowledgement conveyed in the subtle squeeze of their hands.

Breaking the comfortable silence between them, Castle spoke up.

"Any preference for where we eat?" He asked, slowing their pace slightly. Stopping and glancing around, Kate saw the café where they'd eaten the day before. A slow smile spreading on her lips, she stepped closer to him, tilting her head back just slightly, her lips brushing his. His free hand resting on the curve of her hip, Rick noted the wordless indication, and nodded once, agreeing with her. Dipping into her, he let the kiss deepen slowly, his lips gliding across hers in a silken dance that she was rapidly becoming addicted to. It wasn't until she let out a soft moan, almost unheard by either of them, that she managed to drag her attention away from the sensations that were building between them once more. Blinking, Beckett tried to clear the lust from her vision, realising that they had been standing in the middle of the mall, necking like horny teenagers for god knows how long. One hand cupping her cheek as he pressed one final, soft kiss to her now-swollen lips, the other hooking through the belt-loop on her pants, Rick's eyes sparkled, his pupils wide. The slow burn of his arousal tamped a little, he raked his eyes over her features, already flushed, her breathing rapid.

Flexing his fingers at her waist, Castle grinned at her, thoroughly pleased with himself. Easing his arm around her waist, he turned her towards the door of the café, preferring to avoid the last of the morning chill as they ate. Enjoying the feel of his arm wrapped snugly across her lower back, fingers resting lightly against her waist, Kate nudged his hip with her own as they headed in. Her own arm snaking around his hips, she let her head rest against his shoulder briefly as they walked, the smile still plastered firmly onto her lips.

Reaching the door, Castle stepped forward, tugged the handle and stepped back, allowing Beckett to go first. Following her into the café, he immediately noticed the temperature difference. Out of the slight breeze, it was several degrees warmer than outside. Finding an empty table, he pulled out a chair for Beckett, his gentlemanly manners still catching her a little by surprise at that hour of the morning. Pushing her chair in, he quickly shrugged his jacket off his shoulders and placed it on the back of his chair before sitting down. Reaching across the table, Kate threaded her fingers through his, letting the warmth seep into her hand as she let herself just take a moment to let everything sink in. She was sitting across the table from her partner, her favourite author and the man who probably knew her better than anybody else. She was holding Rick's hand, and they weren't being interrupted by dead bodies dropping at inconvenient moments, or either of the boys with their impeccable timing. The sparkle in his eyes as he looked at her, openly and unashamed, along with the pleasant ache between her thighs all worked their magic, convincing her it was real. They were _here_ , together, on the same page at last. Kate felt the knowledge blossom inside, filling her with a sense of warmth and safety that she had craved for longer than she'd been aware of. Her smile breaking out, lighting up her entire face, Beckett held Rick's gaze and let him see what she was feeling, the knowledge spilling free unhindered.

Their connection practically hummed with things unsaid, but for once the subtext was crystal clear to them both. Lost in the moment, neither of them paid any attention to the young waiter who had made his way to their table. Eventually clearing his throat to attract their attention, he flicked his eyes between the couple, blinking rapidly when he recognised Beckett. Flushing at being caught having public eye-sex with her partner, the detective darted her eyes back across the table at Castle, unable to stop herself thinking back to their activities not that long ago, admitting to herself that the reality had far surpassed anything she'd been hoping for. Clearing her head, she gave Rick's hand a brief squeeze before relaxing it, keeping her fingers woven through his as she made eye-contact with the waiter. Her composure somewhat restored, she rattled off their breakfast and coffee orders in a calm, steady voice, before turning her attention back to her partner. A comfortable silence descended as they waited for their order, content to just hold hands and enjoy the relative calm of the café.

* * *

Standing, Kate felt her jacket settle around her shoulders as Rick helped her with it. A contented smile on her face, she let out a soft sigh as his fingers brushed the nape of her neck, lingering. Relaxing back into him as she eased her hair free of her collar, she let the solid presence support her for a moment. Straightening up, she grabbed her bag and checked her phone for any messages, then tucked it away again. Nudging his hip with her own, Beckett drained the last of her latte, then let him lead the way out of the café as she took the opportunity to admire his... assets as he went. Holding the door open once he had gone through, Rick flashed her a quick smile, his hand already capturing hers as she joined him in the cooler air outside. Kate paused as he tugged on her hand gently, the movement just enough to bring her to a stop. Her expression puzzled, he caught her by surprise as he stepped close to her, his free hand brushing the back of his knuckles across her cheek. Dipping forward, he traced the curve of her lip with the tip of his tongue, before kissing her softly. Smiling against her lips, he stepped back and spoke, his voice quiet and amused.

"You had a little bit of froth left there... wouldn't want it going to waste now, would we?" Fighting her own smirk, Kate replied as she shook her head.

"Apparently not." Resuming their path, she kept her hand wrapped in his until they reached the end of the mall. Sensing the shift in her body language, Castle used their joined hands to bring them closer together when they stopped. Wrapping her other arm around his waist, Beckett hugged him, her nose nestled into the crook of his neck, the distinctive scent of a freshly-showered Castle filling her senses. Holding him for a moment, she tilted her head back and brushed her lips across his, not willing to let him go just yet. Breaking the kiss eventually, she sighed heavily.

"I gotta get to the station, Rick." She said, the reluctance clear in her voice. "Meet me for lunch?"

Snaking his hands under the back of her jacket, Castle spread his palms against her shirt, the heat from his hands warming her immediately.

"Same as yesterday?" He responded, his hands drifting slowly lower. Seeing Kate nod, he grinned, letting his hands rest on her hips, one thumb brushing across the face of her police badge, clipped to her belt. Gripping her firmly, he pulled her against his body as he kissed her, slowly at first, then with more heat. The soft moan from the back of Kate's throat enough to jerk him back into the real world, Castle broke the kiss off with a satisfied expression. Her eyes sparkling, breathing heavily, Beckett swallowed, forcing her body to ease back from the temptation to continue kissing him senseless in full view of the morning traffic.

"See you soon..." She murmured, darting forward to press another quick kiss to his lips before she let her arms loosen from around him. Walking away, she looked back over her shoulder at him as their hands finally separated, her face lit up by the smile she wore. Smirking to herself, she caught the brief flicker of his eyes as they travelled down the length of her body, lingering. Putting a little extra swing in her hips, she let him enjoy the view as she left.

* * *

Tucking his pen behind his ear, Castle leaned back against the bench and stretched, his back letting out a couple of cracks as he straightened. Flipping his notebook closed, he flexed his right hand, loosening the cramps that had started to build up in the rapid writing session. Blinking, he let his eyes rest, strained from the prolonged focus on the paper in front of him. Fishing his phone out of his jacket pocket, Rick quickly checked for texts or missed calls. Relieved that he hadn't ignored anybody while he was writing, he scrolled rapidly through his twitter feed, catching up on what he had missed in the last day or so. Checking the time, he realised that it had been hours since he'd watched Kate head to the station. Tucking his phone away, he stood up and stretched again, letting out a heartfelt sigh as he got another satisfying pop out of his lower back.

Glancing around, he decided to wander over to a news stand he could see not too far away and grab a paper. As much as he loved his gadgets, something in the smell of paper and ink from a newspaper spoke to the author in him. Weaving easily through the crowds, Castle selected a paper from the rack and fished his wallet out. Handing over the cash, he tucked the wallet away and walked back to his bench, unfolding the paper as he sat down. About to start reading, he paused, something nagging at his concentration. A frown creased his brow as he tried to narrow down what was wrong, his eyes flickering across the faces of the people around him.

Blinking, he froze, watching a young man leaning up against the front window of a shop not twenty metres away. Casually, Castle opened the paper up slowly as he settled back, his eyes focused on the words on the pages, using his peripheral vision to make sure the man wasn't going anywhere. Carefully, the author fished his bluetooth earpiece out of his inside jacket pocket, turning it on with a practised flick of his thumb. Twisting it slightly to seat it properly in his ear, Rick unlocked his phone, not needing to look as he opened his recent call list and dialled Beckett. An indication of just how little movement there had been on the case, the detective answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Castle..." She said, a little surprised to hear from him so soon after their breakfast. "What's up?" His voice low, the writer replied, the tension evident.

"Beckett, is there any chance you can send me the most recent picture we have for Michaels...?" He asked carefully, his eyes flicking above the paper again, making sure the young man hadn't moved away. There was a pause on the other end of the line for a moment, before Beckett responded.

"Rick, tell me you haven't-" He cut her off before she could go any further.

"I was sitting in the mall, Kate, minding my own business, when I saw him. It could be him, but I'm not sure..." He heard the resigned sigh from his partner.

"I'll send it through now..." Castle heard the background sounds of the station as Beckett shifted, obviously making her way to the make-shift board set up for her use. Snapping a quick picture of the suspect's mug shot, she forwarded it to him. His phone pinging to let him know he had received the file, Rick opened it, waiting impatiently for the image to load.

"Damn." He cursed, the differences between the photo and the man still leaning against the shop front just enough to explain why their suspect had not been located sooner.

"Castle?" Beckett's voice prompted in his ear. "Is it him?"

"Yeah." He replied, tucking his phone into his pocket and turning the page of his paper, trying to appear casual. "He's cut his hair, and put on a few pounds, but its him for sure." He heard the sounds of Beckett walking across the room, her heels distinctive even over the phone.

"Where exactly are you?" She asked, all business as she tried to keep the thread of worry out of her voice.

"Bottom end of the mall, opposite the news stand. Maybe five or six shops up from the café..." He replied, glancing around to confirm the details.

"I'll be there in a minute, Rick. Stay put-" She ordered, about to continue, when he cut her off.

"He's on the move, Kate..."

"Damn! Give me a sec..." She cursed. Rick winced as she raised her voice to call out, a flash of pride washing through him as he heard her words. "Hey, Johnson! That 'useless tag along writer' you guys wouldn't let into the station just called. He's found our Jarrod Michaels. You wanna help out at all?" The lack of reply letting Castle know just how much help the useless sergeant was going to be, he stood up, folding the paper in half and tucking it under his arm. Darting a quick glance at the suspect, he moved off in the same direction, taking care to stay well back. All the research he'd done about tailing suspects running through his head, he backed off a little, making his way to the opposite side of the mall, the variation in his speed making it less likely that he would attract attention.

"Castle?" Kate asked, her voice startling the writer from his focus.

"He's heading away from you. Doesn't look like he knows I'm here, he is just taking it slow..." Castle replied, keeping his voice low.

"Crap!" She swore. "I don't want you to-" She began, before she heard him sigh. "Is there any point me telling you not to follow him?" The detective asked, already resigned to the answer.

"If I don't stick with him, we'll lose him again, Beckett. The local uniforms are less than useless, I don't know if we'd find him again." He said, keeping his tone even. He heard the background noise change as she left the station, obviously heading for her Crown Vic parked outside.

"Just..."

"I know, Kate. I'll be careful." The sound of her car door closing cut the background noise an instant before she turned the ignition. Clicking her belt into place, she gunned the engine, switching her phone to speaker and tossing it on the passenger seat.

"I'm on my way, Rick. There in a few. He's heading for the top end?" She said, resisting the urge to turn the lights on. She knew she was overreacting, but... the nervous tingle in her stomach just wouldn't quit. They'd been working together for four years, Beckett knew that Castle could handle himself almost as well as most cops, albeit without a gun or cuffs. It wasn't even that their relationship had shifted so fundamentally in the last day or so that was causing her to steadily increase the pressure on the gas pedal, weaving through the mid-morning traffic. No, she realised, it was the horrible, sinking feeling that she was here and he was there, and that there was the distinct possibility that if the suspect got wind of the fact that he was being tailed, things could go sour in an instant and she wouldn't be there to have his back.

She could only recall two times in their past, where he'd been at risk without her: Jerry Tyson, and the bank incident. What brought the taste of bile to the back of her throat as she smoothly changed gears, accelerating around a taxi and cutting back across in front of it, was the realisation that in both cases, there had been _nothing_ that she could do differently. The triple killer had left him alive for a reason, albeit a sick and twisted one. The bank robbers had blown themselves up, and Kate still wasn't sure if they'd intended to come back and kill the hostages before making their exit. The voice of her partner snapped her back to the present.

"Yeah, he's still a few shops away from the street though." Castle paused, ducking into the entry of a small gift shop. Turning slightly, he put his back to the suspect, using the reflection in the shop window to keep an eye on him. "How far away are you?"

"Nearly there..." She replied, scanning ahead for a place to pull over. Seeing a park open up, she flicked her indicator on and darted in. Killing the engine with one hand, she undid her belt with the other. Slipping free, she grabbed her phone as she got out, the car door slamming closed as she spun, her steps rapid. "I'm maybe six shops up from the end, right hand side." Kate looked ahead, trying to spot their suspect, her agitation spiking higher with every second that passed.

"He's moving again..." Castle said, his voice barely audible over the phone. "Reached the end, turning away from you." He heard the muffled curse as Beckett bumped into a pedestrian, totally oblivious of the detective weaving her way through the crowd. Muttering under her breath, she found her way blocked by a group of tourists standing in the middle of the path, maps in hand, arguing about where to head next. "Beckett?"

"Damn it!" She swore, squeezing herself between the edge of the group and a parked car. Raising herself up slightly, she glanced around trying to spot the suspect in the throng. "I can't see him..." Beckett caught sight of their target as he paused, glancing in her direction. Something in her manner must have registered with him, because he immediately turned and started walking in the opposite direction. Not willing to yell out 'stop, police' when he was so far away, she sped up her pace until she was almost jogging. Given his tendency to lash out violently, the detective didn't want to risk forcing his hand until she was close enough to control the situation. Almost to the curb, Michaels was reaching for the door of a parked cab when Castle's voice sounded in her ear, the phone call momentarily forgotten.

"I've got this, Beckett..." He said, the words quiet but confident. Her stomach sank as she saw her partner only a few feet behind their quarry, too far for her to reach in time.

 _What if-_ She thought, adrenaline spiking her heart rate, her feet moving faster without conscious thought. Her thoughts shattered as she saw Castle slip his hand into his pocket and emerged, clutching something in his fist, his other hand raising as he called out.

"Hey, buddy!" Their suspect whipped his head around, his eyes automatically searching for the detective. Seeing the author instead, he relaxed a fraction, obviously deciding he wasn't an immediate threat. Curious, he glanced at what Rick had in his hand, his arm extended towards the fugitive. "You dropped this..." Neatly folded, held between his fingers was a fifty dollar note. Stepping forward, the author shifted his body slightly as he moved, forcing Jarrod to turn towards him, away from Beckett. Buying her precious seconds, Castle gestured with the money again, forcing himself to puff slightly as if he were slightly out of breath from catching up to their target. His expression calming, Michaels pulled one hand free of his jacket pocket, reaching out to take the cash. The instant the money left his fingers, Castle flashed the man a quick grin, shrugged and stepped back, waving as he did so. Still a little bemused, the suspect pocketed the note and turned back to his cab, only to freeze as he came face to face with the barrel of Beckett's pistol.

"Jarrod Michaels, you are under arrest..."

* * *

Castle sat in the passenger seat of the Crown Vic, squirming. The spring in the seat was doing it's usual thing, and he had long ago gone from aimless, to bored, and was now somewhere on the far side, his body fighting against the urge to sleep with the urging of the painful messages from his backside. They were on their way back to New York, their suspect cuffed in the back seat. An hour on the road, and Beckett had already smacked his hand away from the radio control on multiple occasions, although he wasn't sure if she actually minded, or was doing it more out of habit. Unwilling to drag the trip out any longer than necessary, they pushed onwards, looking forward to finally returning to the city. Watching carefully, Rick snuck a glance at her from the corner of his eye, judging his moment carefully. When he was sure she had her attention elsewhere, he slowly lifted his hand, stretching it out towards the controls.

Almost there, fingers flexing, he jumped in shock as Kate snagged his hand in her own, her eyes never leaving the road ahead. Lowering her hand to the centre console, she relaxed her grip, threading her fingers through his, effectively trapping him in place. Rick drew breath to speak, but caught the hint of a smile teasing at the corner of the detective's mouth. His own lips quirking, he swore he could see her face soften as he simply sat there, letting the warmth of his hand flow into her. Able to openly admire her at last, Castle noted the casual way his partner sat - her elbow resting on the door, steering wheel gripped lightly between thumb and forefinger, her hair falling loose around her shoulders as she eased her back, settling deeper into the chair with a little sigh he was sure she didn't realise she had made. Absently, he rubbed his thumb back and forth, brushing lightly against the back of her hand.

The author endured the silence for several minutes, before speaking up.

"Beckett, can you at least let me find a station I can sing along to?" He pouted, the movement somehow childishly adorable yet still sexy. Glancing back over at him, the detective sighed, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Sure, Rick. If you'd actually _asked_ earlier, it wouldn't have been a problem." She smiled sweetly at him. "Besides, I think we could both do with some distractions. Is it just me, or is the drive back even longer than the trip out here?" Letting out a soft chuckle, Castle nodded.

"It certainly seems that way..." He paused, then continued. "Just what kind of distractions did you have in mind?" He asked archly, his eyebrows waggling suggestively. Slipping his fingers free of hers, he stretched across the console, his torso turning slightly. Ignoring the startled gasp as his hand connected with her leg, he gripped her thigh slowly, feeling her muscles clench under his fingers. The heat from his palm spreading through the material with ease, the detective fought back an instinctive gasp as he curled the tips of his fingers, teasing at the in-seam of her pants. Shooting his a glare, she snapped her eyes back to the road, her jaw clenching. Beckett knew _that_ look in his eyes by now, and she cursed inwardly at the sudden flash of heat that pooled deep in her belly at the mere thought of it. Rick slid his hand slowly higher, the tip of his middle finger drawing a series of small circles up the inside of her thigh, his eyes locked on her face, watching her reactions. He saw the way her face flushed, lips parting slightly as she drew a quick breath, her pupils dilating.

"Castle!" She hissed, keeping her voice low enough for her not to be overheard by their suspect in the back seat. Clamping her thighs together, she sought to halt the inexorable movement of his hand up her leg. A wicked grin firmly in place, the author simply tilted his hand, letting his finger slide between her legs, caressing the crease made by her thighs.

"Mmmm?" He asked wordlessly, his finger still stroking slowly. Beckett clenched her jaw, the soft touch of his finger sending tingles through her. Her eyes flicking down to her lap for a moment, she felt the need inside her wind tighter when she realised that he was simply showing her exactly what he intended to do, only higher up. Swallowing thickly, she forced her eyes to stay focused on the road.

"We can't..." She started, her hand dropping to his, intending on removing it from her, albeit reluctantly. Castle, however, had other ideas. The moment her skin touched his, he pressed, his fingers parting her thighs. Her hand still resting on the back of his, he used the element of surprise to slide his hand higher, his fingers brushing her zipper. Just hard enough to send a jolt of need though her, he watched, waiting to see if she was going to comment. Instead, she hunched her shoulders, before relaxing them as she let out a slow, slightly unsteady breath. Rick was impressed. If he hadn't been able to feel the tension in her thighs, the way her hips had canted towards his fingers for a brief moment, he'd have sworn she was perfectly calm and composed. Taking her lack of response as a signal to continue, he pushed a little harder, his fingers spreading her thighs as she submitted, her muscles unclenching. Throwing reserve to the winds, Beckett decided to up the ante. her fingers still resting lightly on the back of his hand, she spread her palm over his skin, her slim fingers slipping across his own. Pressing, she trapped his hand against herself, grinding into his hand, her hips rolling slowly in the seat. Easing her thighs a little wider apart, she repeated the hip movement, tracing the tip of her tongue across her lips as she flicked him a smoky look, the curve of her lips daring him to continue.

Not needing any further encouragement, Rick stroked her through the fabric of her pants, the tip of his middle finger stroking her slowly. With a deft flick of his index finger, he snagged hold of her zipper, dragging it slowly down. Glancing at Kate's face, he watched the delicate flush spread across her cheeks as she realised just how far he was intending on going with it. Widening the gap in the fabric, Castle brushed the tips of his fingers across her skin, just above the top of her panties. Hearing the brunette's soft sigh as he caressed the soft skin, he did it again, drawing small circles for a moment, before easing his hand further down. Cupping her through the thin material, he felt her lips part under his fingers, her wetness seeping through almost immediately. Rocking his wrist, he slid the length of his hand into her pants, fingers sliding across her touching the crease of her backside. The slight bunching of the material making it a little easier for him, Rick shifted his fingers to one side, the tip caressing the edges or her lip. Kate let out a soft moan, barely audible, before reaching out and turning the volume on the radio up, switching the station to something playing hard rock, the heavy bass beat just the thing to cover any incidental noises. The shift in position increasing the pressure against her, Beckett used the extra leverage to grind her hips, bucking them against the delicious friction of her partner's fingers. Shifting to accommodate his now too-tight pants, Rick ran his thumb down the front of her panties, letting the the pad press firmly, seeking. The shudder that ran through the detective letting him know when he'd found what he was looking for, he did it again, lingering as he brushed over her nub, the silky fabric smooth under his skin.

Kate clenched her jaw, biting back the throaty purr that threatened to spill free as he kept it up. The slow, steady circles he marked out over her panties wound her tighter, making her press her thighs together again, seeking more. Rick obliged, the tip of his middle finger easing fully under the final layer between them, her slickness spreading across his skin as he stroked her. Curling, he let his finger slide between her lips, dipping into her as he caressed her intimately. Grinding down, Kate felt it the instant the back of writer's hand hit the seat, the sudden stop forcing his fingers into her, buried to first knuckle. Freezing, she let the flames of desire lick through her, trying to control her reactions somewhat. She clamped down around his finger, her walls wrapping him tightly for a moment, before he moved, sliding his finger slowly deeper. Setting up a slow, rocking pace, Rick thrust his finger into her, over and over, timing each penetration to the beat of the music that throbbed throughout the car. Unable to hold back, Kate groaned, her hips gyrating with him, thankful that the radio drowned out noises she was making. Looking down for a moment, she watched the shift and flex of the tendons in his hand as he worked her, the sight of her panties moving with him almost enough to bring her undone already. Feeling the edges of her release starting to build, she ran her free hand over the back of Rick's, dipping her fingers beneath her underwear, bringing her own fingers against her skin. Stroking through her curls, she dragged her finger across the wetness smeared on her lips. Slick with her own essence, Beckett ran the tip of her finger over her bud, pressing as she circled rapidly. Her breath catching in her throat, she bit her lip, forcing her eyes to stay on the road as she felt herself nearing her peak. Teetering on the edge, she sped up the frantic movement of her hand at the same instant as she felt Rick curl his fingers deep inside her, his fingertips caressing that one spot over and over as her hips bucked urgently. Unnoticed, the speedometer needle crept higher as her foot pressed down, all her attention simply on keeping the car on the road as the coil of desire wound itself tight inside, then exploded.

Kate bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as she came hard, shattering around his fingers, the muted sounds of her passion drowned by the thumping bass of the music. Sparks of pleasure shot through her, her skin on fire as she rode out the orgasm, her thighs trembling, stomach clenching as her walls pulsed, drawing him into her core. Eventually, she felt the ripples fade, slowly, almost regretfully as the rapid pounding of her heart began to ease. Pressing her hand deeper into her panties, Kate brushed her fingers across the inside of Rick's wrist, her fingers still slick with desire. Curling, stroking lightly, she glanced over at him, her eyes dark and sated. Her voice husky, she spoke to him just loud enough to be heard over the music.

"That was _so_ not fair, Castle..." Reaching down, she held his gaze for a second longer, trailing her fingertip through the moisture pooled at the top of his palm. Withdrawing, she blinked slowly and returned her attention to the road ahead, lifting her hand to her mouth. Delicately cleaning the digit, she leisurely sucked it clean before resting it back on her thigh, all poise and elegance, no hint of embarrassment on her face as if he hadn't just gotten her off in the cruiser as they drove, the suspect in the back seat still none the wiser. A wicked grin on his face, the author eased his fingers free of her wet heat, rolling his shoulders as he adjusted himself in the passenger seat. His face showing her just how much he'd enjoyed their activities, with just a hint of smugness. If the fine tremors stuttering through the detective's muscles as her body reacted to even the smallest movement of his fingers withdrawing were any indication, the smugness was well-deserved, Kate observed, only then remembering to take her foot off the accelerator, more than a little shocked at how fast she'd been doing in the throes of passion. Quickly glancing at the rear-view mirror, she let out a sigh of relief.

 _That would be just fucking perfect..._ She thought, amused despite the potential. _It'd be just our luck to get pulled over for speeding..._ Shooting her partner a quick look, she swallowed thickly as she saw him place his fingers between his lips, cleaning them one by one with every sign of enjoyment. Finishing, he met her heated stare, his mouth quirking in a devastating smile, filling her with warmth and affection. His tone somehow soft yet filled with promise, he said,

"I'll make it up to you when we get back to the city..." Wiping the traces of saliva from his hand onto his pants, he reached over his fingers lacing with hers as she zipped herself back up, unable to stop the reflexive brush of his fingers against her, trailing up the length of her crotch. The slow roll of her hips as she met his fingers was enough to let him know that she would hold him to his promise. Words not necessary, the author left his hand next to hers, hooking their little fingers together. Resting them on her thigh, they spent the rest of the drive in comparative silence, content to just sit and enjoy each others' presence, uninterrupted.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate groaned, her hand shaking as she fished in her bag for her keys. Legs shaking, she closed her fingers around the elusive objects, buried at the bottom at the same time as Rick drew her pulse between his lips, tongue tracing gently over the teeth-marks he'd left there that morning. Totally not helping, he had already worked the hem of her shirt free of her pants, hand one hand cupping her breast through the thin lace of her bra, his fingers rhythmically rolling her taut nipple in time to her grinding her ass back into his crotch.

Trying to place the key into her door, Kate staggered slightly, her free hand splaying against the door as she lost her balance. His breath hot against her neck, Rick used his other hand to pin her hips against his own, rocking into her as his fingers wandered around her stomach. Flicking the top button of her pants undone, he slid his hand down further, cupping her, feeling the slick heat of her arousal soaking the thin cotton of her panties. Startled by how ready she was, he cursed, his voice thick and hoarse in her ear.

"Fuck, Kate..." He growled, nipping her earlobe as he dragged his fingers through her wetness, parting her slick folds enough so that he could draw the tip of one finger across her throbbing nub. "You're drenched..." Panting, she lay her head back onto his shoulder as she let out a soft keening sound, her hips bucking automatically as she ground herself onto his fingers, pressing back into his hardness.

"Your fault..." Kate managed to say, turning her head so she could flick the tip of her tongue around the shell of his ear. "You and your damned fingers." Seizing the moment, Rick ran the tip of his index finger along the edge of her panties, peeling the damp material aside as he slid two fingers into her core without warning, his thumb pressing down firmly on her bud. Pumping them into her slowly, he palmed her breast through her bra and squeezed, a wicked chuckle spilling from him. Beckett's knees gave way as the sensations overwhelmed her, his voice sending shivers of pleasure skittering across her skin. With an enormous effort, she forced herself upright, the hand on the door steadying her as she wobbled, her hips still gyrating even as the key stuttered its way towards the lock. Unable to get the key in, she forced herself to stop moving. Biting her lip, she held herself steady for a moment, but before she could try to unlock the door again, Rick gripped her firmly with the hand down her panties, the pads of his fingers curling, stroking against her front walls as he used the extra leverage to press his straining erection against her backside.

Kate groaned, her hand slipping from the door to grip his hand, still stroking between her legs. Working herself against his fingers, she panted out,

"Oh! Rick, we-" She gasped as his fingers brushed over one spot inside, over and over. The coiling in her spine giving her fair warning that if she didn't get them into her apartment in the next thirty seconds she was going to come apart around his fingers in the damned _hallway_ , Kate clamped her thighs together tightly, forcing the words out between gritted teeth. "Inside, now, Rick... then... inside."

With a focus born of sheer desperation, she slammed the key into the lock and turned it, the door falling open as soon as she twisted the handle. The sudden lack of support causing them to stumble, Kate had only a brief moment to lament the loss of his fingers before she spun around. Fisting her hand in the front of his shirt, she yanked him forward, crushing her lips against his. Walking backwards, Kate blindly groped for her keys, still dangling from the door. Closing her hand around them on the third attempt, she ripped them out of the lock and dropped them on the floor, way beyond caring. With a none-too-gentle shove, she pushed Castle back towards the couch, her leg extending behind her as she kicked the door closed behind her.

A little unsteady on his feet from the intensity of her kiss, Rick barely managed one backwards step in the direction of the couch before he froze. Face flushed with need, Beckett stalked towards him, hips swaying as her eyes locked on his, her pants gaping open with every step, flashing glimpses of her panties. Already undoing the top buttons of her shirt, she crowded into his personal space, using one hand in his hair to urge him to keep moving. The soft thump as their shoes connected with the couch letting her know she'd reached as far as they were going to get for the moment, Beckett broke the kiss off. Darting her hand between them, she quickly unbuckled his belt with a smoothness neither of them knew she had. Flicking his jeans undone, she dragged the zipper down, then hooked her fingers under the top. Not wasting a moment, she stripped them down his legs, making sure the boxers came with them. Startled by the speed with which his partner was getting him undressed, Castle quickly ran his hands down the front of his shirt, the buttons slipping free with a deft twitch of his fingers. The impatient tugging at his ankles prompting him to lift one foot at a time, he allowed Kate to slip his shoes and pants off fully.

Disregarding his socks as unimportant for the moment, Kate tilted her head back, her attention fixed on the rock hard evidence of Rick's arousal right in front of her. Sliding her hands around the back of his legs, she ran them up, cupping his backside as she licked him from base to tip, pausing for only an instant before taking him into the her mouth. Lips sealing tight around his shaft, she drove her head down, drawing him all the way in until the head brushed the back of her throat. Working her jaw, she swallowed convulsively, holding him deep for several seconds, before pulling back, his length glistening with her saliva. Castle groaned at the feel of her wrapped around him, one of her hands gripping him, pumping as she bobbed her head onto him. Rolling her wrist, Kate let his length pop free of her lips as she tossed her head back, her hair flicking back over her shoulder as she knelt on the floor in front of him, her eyes locking onto his as she stroked him. Her free hand dipping into her panties, Beckett took him slowly into her mouth again, her fingernails dragging as she cupped him lightly, wetness coating her fingers as she pressed into her core, rocking into the delicious friction. The throaty moan of satisfaction as she added a second finger to her heat nearly brought Castle undone there and then, the vibrations sparking straight through him as she sank onto him fully. Holding him buried as deeply as he could go, she swallowed around his length for a moment before pulling back, her tongue flickering across his tip as she let him slip free. The brief explosion of sensation had taken the edge off for her, at least long enough for regain a measure of control.

 _Fair is fair, after all..._ Kate thought, her pulse already hammering as she stood up, the heat from his body crackling along her skin. _Turnabout is fair play..._

A wicked grin spread across her face as her lips trailed wet kisses across his freshly-bared chest, her free hand tracing the dips and curves she now had unhindered access to. Kate kissed him hungrily again, pulling Rick's bottom lip between her teeth, running her palm over his chest. Pulling her hand free of her panties, she quickly wrapped her delicate fingers around his length and slid them along him, smearing her arousal across his sensitive skin. Dragging her nails across his chest, she placed her palm over the swell on his pectoral muscle and gave him a hard shove, forcing him to sit. The breath whooshing out of him as he went at down hard and unexpectedly, Castle looked up at her, his eyes glazed with lust, his breathing hoarse in his throat. His shirt unbuttoned but not removed, he watched her as she lifted one leg, placing the toe of her boot against his shoulder. Turning her leg slightly, she met his gaze, the tip of her tongue darting out to trace her moistened lips.

"Can you get the zip for me, Rick?" She smiled at him, slow and sultry. "My fingers are a bit... slippery right now." Kate felt the coil of heat wind tighter within as she saw his eyes dart to her hand as she lifted it, her fingers still coated in the evidence of her desire. Enraptured, he followed the movement, his mouth falling open as she delicately placed her index finger between her lips and sucked it clean. Tasting herself, she added the second finger as well, humming to herself as she ran her tongue over them to remove the last traces. His eyes burning with lust, Rick slid his hands up the smooth leather of her boots, fingers lightly caressing her calf. Brushing the tip of his fingers in a small circle on the skin just above the top of the boot, he eagerly grasped the zip and dragged it down, his lips following the zipper as he pressed heated kisses to her skin. Cupping her heel with one hand, he placed the other on the toe of the boot and pulled, the leather parting company with her skin with less effort than he was expecting. Tossing it to one side, he took the opportunity to ran his hands back up Kate's leg, turning her ankle as he leaned forward. Teeth flashing, he nipped the skin over her Achilles tendon, his fingers curling around her calf, brushing the back of her knee lightly.

Fighting to keep her leg from giving way beneath her, Kate let out a soft groan, her foot slapping against the floorboards when he finally released her. Shifting to compensate for the change in height, she slowly raised her other boot and placed it against the heated swell of his chest, the tip of her heel digging in slightly. Castle ran his eyes up the length of her leg, fingers working the hem of her pants higher, before letting his nails graze the skin above the top of the boot. Her lips parting, Kate leaned forward and spoke, her voice low and husky.

"Take. It. Off..." The shift in weight causing the heel to dig in further, Rick let out a strangled breath, something between a hiss of pain and a groan as the sensation shot through him. Bossy Beckett had always been a turn-on for him, but now? Beckett-demanding-he-get-her-naked-ASAP was his new favorite... The raw need in her eyes fuelled the heat flaring between them, and he decided that he didn't have to be told twice... or was that thrice? Hastily abandoning any further teasing, Castle slid the zipper down, twisting the boot free as soon as he was able. Kate placed her foot back on the floor an instant before Castle lunged forward, his fingers hooking understand the waist of her pants. His hands sliding along her skin, he cupped her backside as he nudged the bottom of her shirt higher, his lips caressing her stomach. Tongue darting out, he tasted her skin for a moment, then rolled his wrists, suddenly stripping her pants down her legs, dragging her sodden panties with them. His face pressed against her, he breathed deeply, the scent of her arousal overpowering.

"Jesus, Beckett..." He growled, his fingers gripping her backside firmly. Feeling the silken play of her muscles beneath his hands, he waited as she shifted her stance, stepping out of the pants pooled at her feet. Spreading his knees, Castle used his grip on her ass to drag Kate closer, the hot wash of his breath fanning across her thighs. Flexing his fingers, he kneaded her flesh as he dropped his head and let his lips brush across the crease of her hip. Darting his tongue out, he tasted the tang of her sweat as he savoured her skin. His patience crumbling, Rick parted his lips and pressed them to her, his teeth nipping lightly. Hearing the soft moan in the back of her throat, he grinned against her, his hands sweeping across her backside. Cupping the back of her thighs, he urged her legs a little wider and looked up at her. Her hair partially spilling free of her bun, Kate met his gaze with all the heat he felt in himself, their connection electric as she traced her lips with the tip of her tongue. Her shirt completely undone, she stood in front of him wearing nothing more than that and her bra. Confident, and as aroused as hell, she threaded her fingers into his hair and gripped. A jolt of satisfaction shot through her as he slid one hand up the small of her back, his nails dragging across her skin as she arched into him. Catching her by surprise, he waited until her eyes fluttered half-closed, then closed the remaining distance between them.

Rick ran his eyes over the evidence of her desire still coating her core, pride filling him as he saw just how much he affected his partner. Pressing his lips to hers, he ran his tongue up the length of her, letting the musky taste of her arousal fill his mouth. Parting her lips with the tip of his tongue, he ran the pad across her nub as he cupped her backside and pulled her firmly to his face, the rasp of his stubble against her skin soothed by the slickness which covered her. Legs shaking, Beckett looked down the length of her body at him, nestled between her thighs as he pulled back, darting his tongue out for a final flick. Grinning up at her, he reached up and cupped her breasts through her bra, his thumbs rubbing hard circles over her nipples. Biting back a moan, Kate threw her head back and pressed her chest against his hands, her arms twisting behind her back as she let her shirt drop to the floor. Deftly unhooking her bra, she shrugged her shoulders, letting the straps fall. The lace parted company with her skin, dragging across her flesh as he gripped her tightly, rolling her taut peaks between his fingers, crushing the lace to her sensitive nipples.

Kate gave up any pretense of restraint as she stepped around his knees, straddling his lap as she dove her hands into his hair. Fisting them hard, she pinned him in place and kissed him hungrily, rocking her hips forward so that the length of his erection was trapped between them. Grinding, she moaned as she felt her wetness coat him, her movements setting him to sliding back and forth, the head parting her lips just enough to brush over her nub with each agonisingly slow thrust. Her tongue ravaged his mouth, plundering the velvet depths as their teeth grated against each others', the kiss winding their desire tighter as they slowly ran out of oxygen. Breathing harshly, they separated for a moment, drawing in sweet lungfuls of air, their bodies still gyrating. Castle searched her eyes, and saw nothing but twin pools of undisguised lust. Wanton, Kate pressed her naked torso to his, a faint sheen of sweat already coating them, letting her skin slide across the smattering of hair that decorated the author's chest. Unable to sit still any longer, he slid his fingers behind her head, weaving through her hair. Gathering a handful, he gripped, using the leverage to tilt her head to the side. Pulling her to him, he placed a wet, sucking kiss to her pulse, his teeth working against her skin in time to his rocking hips. His free hand trailing down the length of her back, he cupped her backside and pressed himself against her harder. Slipping his fingers just under the curve of her ass, he lifted her slightly, feeling the head of his erection run down the length of her lips, the wetness spread between them. Positioning himself, he drew her down hard as he buried his length into her, biting her neck hard the moment he felt her slick walls clamp down around him.

Kate bucked, unable to control the reaction as he filled her, a noise somewhere between a scream and a sob echoing around the room. Her eyes rolling back into her head, she raked her nails across Rick's shoulders, effectively pinned by his hands, teeth and the rock hard length thrusting into her core. Releasing her neck with a final wet, sucking kiss, Castle nipped his way down her shoulder, running the tip of his tongue across her collarbone as he tasted her skin. Tugging, he he used his grip on her hair to peel her torso backwards, his eyes running across her heaving chest. Watching as her breasts shifted with every panting breath she drew, Rick kept urging her further back until she was arched fully, her hands slipping from his shoulder, resting instead on his thighs. Letting go of her hair, he caressed her ribs, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts as he began to thrust into her again, long and slow.

Using her body weight to his advantage, he nudged her thighs a little wider apart, leaving her spread open and vulnerable. Watching as he slid between her folds, he leant forward suddenly, capturing one nipple between his hungry lips. Drawing the hardened flesh into his mouth, he rolled it around with the pad of his tongue, his fingers mounding her breast. Dropping his free hand between them, he brushed his thumb through her folds, stroking her lips softly as he worked himself deeper inside, feeling her walls clench around him as he felt the head brush as deeply as he could go. The slippery moisture easily covering his hand, he dragged it along her, circling her bud slowly. Letting her breast fall from his mouth, he pursed his lips and blew a stream of cold air across the puckered nipple as he withdrew almost fully from her heat.

So lightly that he was barely touching her, he flickered his thumb across her nub. Biding his time, he waited until Beckett let out a thin, needy whine as she tried to push her crotch forward to increase the pressure against her apex. The moment her lips parted, he opened his mouth and took her breast into the wet heat, the warmth of his tongue flattening her nipple as his teeth dug in slightly, just the right side of too much pain.

"Fuck, Rick!" She cursed, arousal flaring inside her, hot and hard. Her head jerking forward, she rested her chin on her chest as she looked down, watching as he continued to lap at her breast. Increasing the pace of his thumb strokes, Castle kept the head of his length just inside her, rocking his hips with small, fast thrusts as he matched the time with his hand. Feeling the rush building rapidly low in her spine, Kate forced herself down hard at the same instant as he moved, his thumb pressing hard against her bud as he slammed into her. The sudden change of pace stretching her wide once more, she bit down so hard she tasted blood, her eyes clenched tight as her vision went white, the orgasm ripping through her with a violence she'd never experienced before. Her inner walls spasming hard around him, Castle let out a grunt of effort as he kept the pace up, his thumb easing up slightly as he drew frantic circles around her nub. Thrusting hard and deep, he could only just make out the frantic words spilling from her lips. Unable to muster anything more coherent than a string of 'yes', 'please' and 'oh', Beckett lost herself in a haze of lust as she felt her control shatter. The wet slap as Rick filled her, over and over again blended with the needy, frantic bucking of her hips.

Wave after wave coursed through her, every time she thought she was coming down, he brushed over that spot deep inside her, setting off a fresh wave. Helpless, she clung to him tightly, her lips fusing to his as she plundered his mouth, swallowing her moans as he returned the kiss fervently. Her eyelids fluttering, she forced them open long enough to meet his gaze, watching for the moment he realised. Regaining some shred of control, Kate concentrated as she worked herself onto him, deliberately clenching her walls at the top of each stroke, letting him force his way into her slick heat, tight and wet. Her vision still hazy around the edges, she bit his bottom lip, hard, before drawing it into her mouth, sucking it. Running the tip of her tongue over the teeth marks she'd just placed there, she tasted the coppery tang of blood. Letting his lip go, she kissed him deeply, sharing it with him as she increased her pace, driving herself onto him with increasing abandon.

Shifting, she relaxed, drawing him into her core, spreading her knees wider as she placed them on the couch next to his hips. Running her hands down the length of his arms, she wrapped her fingers around his wrists, drawing his hands up her body, guiding them over her breasts, lingering for a moment, before lifting them higher. Ducking her head slightly, she nipped at his thumb, her lips parting as she licked it slowly, tasting the evidence of her arousal still there. Sucking hard, she grazed her teeth over his knuckle before letting it slip free. Gripping firmly, she kept his wrists trapped as she placed them on the back of the couch behind his head. His face bracketed by his forearms, Rick groaned as Kate changed tactics, her hips rising and falling slowly, slapping into him, wrapping around him, clenching tight every time she pulled back. Milking him, teasing him, she writhed in his lap, sensual and fluid. Flattening her breasts against his chest, she twisted slightly, letting her nipples draw on his skin while she ground her hips forward, her swollen nub pressing against the damp coarseness of his pubic hair.

Deciding to return the favor, she trailed wet kisses across his face, her teeth scraping against his stubble as she passed his jaw. Reaching the corner, she paused, his pulse thrumming under her lips. Nipping, she drew the skin between her lips, slowing the rocking of her hips as she sucked. Kate ran her tongue over the rough surface of his skin, tasting the sweat as she swallowed. Jaw working, she sucked harder, feeling him groan beneath her as she began rocking her hips back and forth more rapidly. Grinning against his skin, she soothed the teeth-marks with her tongue.

Kissing her way back to his swollen lips, she drew his face forward, her fingers cupping his jaw as she devoured his mouth. Rick returned the kiss fervently, flexing his fingers as he kept his arms in place above his head. Locking his hands around the back of the couch, he growled, frustrated and hungry. Pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, he nipped her, echoing her own subconscious gesture. Biting a little harder, he was rewarded when she moaned into his mouth. Deepening the kiss, he rocked his hips into her more firmly, the extra effort driving him further inside her wet heat. The movement giving him a little space, he began to thrust upwards faster, every push meeting her body as it came down. Slapping together, Kate sped up more, feeling the coiling of her satisfaction building rapidly once more. Leaning back, she dragged her fingers down the sweaty planes of Castle's chest as their lips broke free. Running her hands up her stomach, she held his gaze as she cupped her own breasts, watching as the raw heat spilled from him. Kneading, she rolled her nipples between her fingers as her hips sped up, frantically sliding back and forth as she rode him.

Pinching, she gasped as the first waves of her orgasm licked at her spine. Dropping one hand, she slid it between their bodies, her fingers seeking her core. Drenched, she parted her folds, stroking, circling as she pressed down. Her lips parted as she let out a needy whine, her breasts heaving as she drove herself closer to the edge. Tossing her hair back over her shoulders, Kate came hard and suddenly, the guttural moan ripping free from her throat as she spasmed around him, hips bucking as she ground onto his length, her knuckles brushing his curls as she slid her fingers across her nub, over and over. Almost sobbing as the relief washed through her, Kate raised her hands and gripped Rick's hair, pulling his face to hers as she kissed him again, the slow, deep slant of her lips almost tender against his, a delicious counterpoint to her wildly rocking hips, her thighs clenching around his waist as aftershocks spiked through her body without warning.

Sensing the ebbing waves of her orgasm, Castle wrapped his arms around her, the broad width of his palms hot against her back, sliding down to caress her waist. Keeping his lips fused to hers, he sat forward and turned, lowering her body to the cool leather of the couch. Still buried deep within her, he shifted, the slow glide as he withdrew then slid back into her core dragging another throaty moan from her. A wicked grin on his lips, Rick stroked his way up her body, his hands copying her moves from earlier. Wrapping his fingers around her wrists, he lifted them above her head, gently pinning her in place. Making sure he wasn't crossing any lines he shouldn't, he searched her eyes, and found nothing but barely sated lust, her eyes still shining with her recent release. Satisfied, he used one hand to grip both wrists, stretching her arms a little tighter as he watched. Noting the eager shifting of the body beneath him, he ran his free hand down her arm, fingers flicking one taut nipple. The change in positions finally allowing her some more options, Kate eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind his backside and pulling him as close as she could. Arching her back, she pressed her chest towards him, seeking more contact with his teasing fingers. Obliging, he spread his hand across her, fingers stroking the edges of her breast, the warm roughness of his palm flattening her nipple as he twisted slightly. Swirling, he drew a lazy circle around the knob of flesh, before gripping it between his thumb and forefinger. Rolling it as he had seen her do only moments ago, he rolled his hips, letting his weight press her deeper into the cushions. His chest meeting her flushed skin, Rick let his hand fall from her breast, sliding it down her waist, cupping the swell of her backside. Gripping, he increased his pace, thrusting into her harder, the tingle in the base of his spine letting him know that any shred of control he had was about to be washed away.

Kate sensed the shift in him, her arms wrapping around his shoulders as she raked her nails across his skin, her lips capturing his earlobe. Teeth flashing, she nipped him, her tongue soothing it immediately, before she whispered in his ear, her voice husky with the need he'd stoked in her yet again.

"Come for me, Rick..." She clung to him, her hips urging him faster, his body operating on auto-pilot as he let himself go, losing himself in the glorious sensation of her body. Spread beneath him, surrounding him in every way, she murmured encouragements in his ear, every touch bringing him closer to the edge. His hips faltering in their rhythmic thrusts, he buried himself into her core and held her to him, his fingers flexing around the curve of her ass as he came, her name a hoarse shout on his lips. The hot slap as he filled her triggering her own release, Kate groaned, his name spilling from her as she shattered, her nails leaving red trails across his shoulders. His hips jerked, before resuming the slow, gentle slide as he rocked inside her, her walls still fluttering around his length. Panting, he halted, his breath harsh in his throat. Shifting under him, Kate revelled in the slick glide as their skin slid against each others'. Her fingers soothing the raised welts she'd placed across his shoulders, she nuzzled at his neck, peppering him with feather-light kisses, her breath gradually returning to normal. Legs still wrapped securely around his waist, she threaded her fingers through his hair, damp with sweat and thoroughly mussed. Stifling a chuckle, she knew that she'd never again be able to look at his hair in quite the same way. Privately, she suspected that whenever it was messy, she'd blush, remembering this evening with him. Well satisfied, and fighting the creeping tendrils of fatigue creeping up on her, she stretched, the feeling of him still inside her bringing a contented smile to her still-tingling lips.

Caressing his cheek, she pressed a soft kiss to his skin. Her hands still drifting aimlessly across the breadth of his shoulders, she nuzzled the edge of his neck, the hammering of his heart resonating into her chest. Gradually, their breathing slowed, the sweat coating their bodies taking on a slight chill. Sliding his hand free of her backside, Castle rested his forearm against the arm of the couch, careful not to lean on Kate's hair. His fingers weaving through the dampened strands, he turned his head, letting his lips brush against hers. Slowly, softly, he kissed her. Not trying to deepen it, he was content to savour the unique taste that he'd quite rapidly become addicted to. Cupping his cheek, Beckett let the connection drag on, lazily kissing him back. Sated, they lay there for several minutes, enjoying the intimacy. Eventually, Rick shifted, his arm starting to cramp from leaning on it without moving. Lifting his torso off his partner, he couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across his face as he looked down at her, her cheeks still flushed from their recent exertions, lips looking thoroughly kissed, and her hair a mess. Entranced by her effortless beauty, he forced himself to keep moving. Kate let out a soft sigh as he pulled free of her, the slight twitch than shot through her legs as she subconsciously tried to keep him there spurring a swell of satisfaction inside him. Regretfully, she unhooked her ankles and let her legs fall to the cooling leather of the couch. Lacing his fingers through hers, Rick leaned back, tucking his feet under his backside as he knelt between her thighs. Flexing her shoulder, Kate sat up slowly, using their linked hand to help herself up. Almost straddling his thighs, she pulled him close enough that their bodies met again, kissing him lightly. Before she could take it any further, she was interrupted by a loud grumbling from her stomach, reminding them both that they hadn't eaten since lunch, and after their recent exertions, some sustenance was in order. Despite everything that had happened between them in the last couple of days, Kate blushed, unused to the combination of her partner hearing just how hungry she was when coupled with the fact that they were both naked. Stifling her embarrassment, she broke the kiss off slowly and glanced at Castle.

"Wanna grab takeout?" She asked, standing, letting him use her hand to steady himself. A little hesitant, Kate realised that the oddness she felt was probably due to the newness of their relationship, at least in it's current form. They'd slept together several times, but all of those had been... away. There was a sense of it almost being a short-term case of summer love, and now that they were back in New York, the reality was starting to set in. Swallowing, she looked up at him, the solid presence in front of her calming her nerves somewhat. Unashamedly nude, in her lounge room no-less, he squeezed her hand gently, sensing the current of tension that was flowing through her. Nodding, he was about to reply, when it became immediately apparent that he had a more pressing problem to deal with. As thoroughly enjoyable as their evening had been, there were... certain unavoidable consequences, especially when both parties had enjoyed themselves immensely.

"Actually, would you mind if..." He trailed off. Blinking, Kate realised his predicament, then blushed hotly.

"Of course..." She replied, turning on the spot, tugging on his hand as she lead him towards the bathroom. Letting go, Kate flicked the light and fan on as she walked into the room, reaching into the shower and turning the hot tap on. Adjusting the cold water, she glanced over her shoulder at her partner, she flashed him a quick grin, noting the direction of his gaze had strayed from her to the tub.

"Yeah, after the last time, I figured I'd better make sure I had a bath tub in the new place as well, just in case..." She trailed off, pulling the shower curtain back a little further. Her fingers linking with his, she glanced up at him and pressed her lips to his briefly. "I'll call for dinner... Pizza okay?" grinning, Rick kissed her back slowly. Breaking free, he answered with a sparkle in his eye.

"Original Nick's?" He chuckled as she spoke at the same time, their thoughts in synch. Leaning down, he gave her a quick peck before stepping over the side of the tub, quickly reaching over to the tap and adjusting the temperature to something a bit less scalding hot. Still a little bemused at the fact that she was about to walk from one end of her apartment to the other and back, stark naked to order pizza, she left the room, her bare feet slapping against the cool tile floor. Pulling the shower curtain closed so he didn't cover the floor in water, Rick dunked his hair under the spray. Scrubbing his fingers through his hair, he let out a sigh, feeling the pressure of the water rinsing off the fatigue of the last few days, as well as the sweat from their recent activities. Closing his eyes, he let the water stream over his face. Eventually, he leaned forward and breathed out, the spray scattering from his lips as he rubbed the water out of his eyes. Looking around the wall, his eyes fell on the bar of soap resting in the dish. Grabbing it, he quickly set to scrubbing himself clean. Rinsing the suds off his chest, he jumped as the curtain twitched back suddenly, a smirking Kate Beckett on the other side. Pulling her lip between her teeth, she eyed his body, watching as the soap suds sluiced their way down. Her pulse responding immediately to the scene in front of her, she stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed, her hands sliding over his chest as she stepped under the water with him. Letting the water wash across her shoulders, she smiled softly as his hands ran down the line of her spine, before resting on her hips. her cheek pressed against his shoulder, she spoke.

"Dinner will be here in fifteen." Lifting one hand, Rick brushed the strands of hair off her face, tucking them behind one ear.

"Damn." He muttered, disappointment in his voice. "I was hoping for a nice soak..." Kate let out a chuckle, nuzzling into him a little tighter.

"You sure that's all you were hoping for?" She asked, fully aware of the press of his body against her. She spread her fingers wide, her palm against the swell of his chest. Looking up at him, she saw the mischievous glint in his eyes, warring with desire. The writer held her a little tighter, his hands gliding smoothly across her back, dipping to her waist. Nuzzling her neck, he nipped her playfully, before responding.

"Why, Miss Beckett... I do believe you are insatiable." The too-short flash of his teeth against her neck covered her skin in goosebumps, despite the heat of the water. Swallowing thickly, she rocked her hips into him, feeling the effect she had on him demanding attention. Her nails rasping across his stubble, she lifted his chin slightly.

"Oh, I was sated all right." She nipped his bottom lip lightly, kissing it better. In a rare moment of unvarnished honesty, she continued. "I'm just not used to being able to do this whenever I want to..." she deepened the kiss slowly, parting his lips with the hot slide of her tongue. The gentle way in which her partner caressed her lips with his own, his tongue stroking hers drew her in, her world narrowing to the feeling of his hands on her skin, and the hiss of the water. Brushing the tip of his nose against hers, Castle let out a happy sigh.

"Believe me, it's going to take some getting used to for me as well..." He replied softly. They relaxed, arms snaking around each other as they simply held one another, letting the water rinse away their worries. The heat that had built so rapidly between them once again cooled, not snuffed, but subsided enough for them to simply enjoy the intimacy without it going further. They stood that way for several minutes, wrapped in the peace and quiet.

Eventually, their interlude was disturbed by the distinctive ringtone on Castle's phone, letting him know that his daughter was calling. Pressing a quick peck to his partners' lips, he stepped around her and over the edge of the tub. Always happy to see the concerned father in him surface, Kate reached past him and lifted her towel from the rail and handed it to him. Taking it gratefully, Castle quickly dried his legs, not wanting to slip on the floorboards as he went for his phone. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he tucked the corner under to hold it in place as he made his way back to the lounge room, the 'dad, dad, dad' of the phone reminding him where his trousers actually were. Bending down, he fished the offending device out eventually. Hitting the answer button, he held it up to his ear as he straightened up.

"Hey, pumpkin... What's up?" He asked, concerned.

"I was just wondering if you were going to be home for dinner tonight, that's all..." She replied, the sounds of her moving around the loft carrying clearly through the phone. The slight echo told him that she had placed him on speaker-phone, and the sound of the closing drawer let Castle know she was in the kitchen.

"I'll be home soon." The author replied, a little curious as to exactly how his daughter was aware of his return so soon. "We caught our guy this afternoon, I've been at the precinct, getting him booked in, then debriefing with Beckett." Glancing around the room, he looked over the scattered articles of clothing with a certain degree of pride. _A very thorough debriefing indeed..._ He mused, smirking. Castle hedged his words closely, sticking by his decision to never lie to his daughter. He was unsure how Alexis would take the news about the change in the relationship between himself and the detective, and felt that perhaps over the phone, before he had even returned to the loft would not be the best start.

"Okay," She replied, to the sounds of her rummaging through the fridge. "I'll see you when you get here then." There was a moment's pause before she went on, a teasing tone creeping into her voice. "Say hi to Detective Beckett for me." Castle blinked, frowning as his mind whirled, trying to figure out exactly what his daughter meant..

"Ah..." He stumbled over his words, momentarily stuck for a response. "What-" He began, only to be interrupted.

"I just assumed you were with her... I overheard Detective Esposito mention to Doctor Parish as I left that your suspect was in the tank overnight, so I just figured..." She trailed off, leaving the option for her father to reply. Shaking his head at yet another example of the blurry lines between his two worlds, Castle sighed softly to himself.

"I'll tell her you said hi..." He replied, declining to comment further for the moment. "I'll be home in an hour or so."

"Okay, dad. Bye!" Alexis replied, hanging up without further ado. On the other end of the phone call, the author glanced at the screen for a moment, before locking the phone. Still bemused, he headed back towards the bathroom, placing the phone on the kitchen bench on his way. Walking back into the bathroom, he took a moment to look at his reflection in the mirror, noting the nail marks across his shoulders, and the numerous sets of teeth marks his partner had left behind, marking her way prominently from where his neck met his muscles almost to the point of his shoulder. A flash of pride shot through him as he regarded the almost delicate indentations. He wasn't sure if it was because he'd made her lose control enough to sink her teeth into him, or that she actually wanted to mark him, but either way he was fine with it. Before he could contemplate it any further, the water shut off and the curtain pulled back. Pausing to wring her hair out over the tub before she stepped out, Kate shot him a quick look, curiosity plain on her face. Extending his hand courteously, Rick held it out for Kate to steady herself with as she stepped out of the tub. Not seeing any other towel on the rail for her to use, he undid the one from around his waist and offered it to her as he ran an appreciative eye over her nakedness. Her own frank appraisal of his body followed as he peeled the white cloth from his waist. Wrapping the towel around herself, Kate stepped closer to him, her gaze heating as she noted the droplets of water sliding down his chest, abs, and disappearing into the darkness of his curls. Still pleasantly sore from earlier, she felt the stirrings of desire winding tighter inside her once more. Betrayed again by her body, she wove her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck, drawing him down for another lazy kiss.

Before either of them could take matters further, they were interrupted by the doorbell. Breaking apart, the looked at each other sheepishly.

"Crap..." Kate muttered, clearly unhappy about being interrupted. Reluctantly releasing her grin on the back of his neck, she stepped around him, heading for the lounge room. Still clad in only the towel, she padded across the room, calling out as she went.

"I'm on my way!" Seeing her partner behind her, frantically grabbing his clothes, she smirked at him, enjoying the view for a moment as he bent over to retrieve his pants. Realising that what she wore was probably not the best thing to be greeting the pizza guy in, she halted. "Castle!" She hissed. When he looked up at her, she indicated the door with her head, wordlessly letting him know that she thought it was probably a better idea for him to do the honours. Nodding, Rick ignored the silk boxers in his grip, realising that they were best not worn again, at least until they'd been washed, he simply tugged his trousers on and went commando. Doing the button up, he flashed her a cheeky grin, before zipping up his fly. Walking to the door, he fished his wallet out, ignoring her stern look, deciding it lacked a certain something when directed at him from beneath wet hair, when she wore nothing but a towel. Rolling her eyes at him, Kate quickly gathered the remaining items of clothing from the floor, spending a few extra seconds trying to find where her bra had disappeared to. Her mind still somewhat hazy on the details, she stopped, then moved over behind the coffee table, finding the offending article of clothing on the floor, almost under the stereo cabinet. Shaking her head as she chuckled to herself, she straightened up and left the room quickly, heading for her bedroom. Dumping the clothes in the middle of the bed, she dragged open her drawers, fishing out a pair of panties. Undoing the towel, she let it fall carelessly to the floor as she stepped into her underwear, shimmying her hips as she pulled them into place. One hand already reaching for the next drawer, she grabbed the first top her fingers touched, a pale blue camisole. Not really bothering to coordinate her attire, she quickly pulled it over her head, the lace trim resting on her hips as she opened another drawer, hunting for pants. Finding an old, grey pair of sweats, she hauled them on and loosely tied the drawstring. Not in the mood to find socks right then, she left the room and headed back out to her partner.

Just in time to see the door click closed, she saw Rick slip his wallet into his back pocket, his free hand holding the pizza boxes. Heading over to the kitchen bench, Kate was glad he'd come to the same conclusion that she had: eating on the couch was probably a little... odd right then.

"Plates?" He asked, placing the boxes on the counter top and opening the top one. Glancing at her kitchen, the brunette gave it all of half a seconds' thought before scrunching her nose delicately, a mannerism that Castle had never seen before on her. Finding it adorable, he spun her pizza box around and slid it towards her. Opening his own, he inhaled deeply, the rich scent filling his nose, his mouth watering instantly. Picking up a slice, he blew on it carefully for a moment before taking a large mouthful. Chewing and swallowing, he sat down on a stool and relaxed. Polishing off his slice, he waited until Kate had finished her first as well before he spoke up.

"Alexis called..." He said, hoping to raise the matter somewhat delicately. Neither of them had had a chance to broach the topic of exactly what their current relationship status was, and the author had a sneaking suspicion that his daughter knew, or at least suspected, that something had shifted in the time the duo had been away. Kate blushed a delicate shade of pink, having forgotten about little Castle, in the heady rush of the new-found intimacy between herself and the writer.

"Oh?" She replied, wondering where the conversation was headed.

"Said to say hi." He reached for another slice of pizza, giving himself another moment to consider his next words. With all the care of a man juggling bottle of nitroglycerine, he went on. "She figured I'd be with you, wanted to know if I was going to be home for dinner..." Kate blinked rapidly, her mind whirling as she sought to figure out how the redhead had found out.

"How did she..." The connections fell into place in her head, and she cut herself off. "Esposito. Lanie... right?" She asked, wincing. If Alexis had put two and two together, it wasn't much of a stretch to assume that the ME wouldn't be too far behind, especially if Alexis happened to mention that even after nearly a week in each others' company, the pair of them had left the precinct together and the author wasn't home for dinner. She sighed, absently wiping the grease from her fingers on the side of her sweats. Raising her head, she saw Rick nod, his expression worried. Stifling her own rising sense of panic, Kate took a mental step back, watching as her partner ruthlessly squashed the outward display of his nerves. The carefully neutral look, concealing the usually so open countenance gave her pause, keenly aware of the fact that he was doing his level best to keep her from bolting, and to let her take the lead. Drawing a deep breath, Kate held it for a moment before letting it out slowly. Reaching across the bench, she took his hand in her own. Her gaze fixed on them, she squeezed for a second, before speaking, her voice hesitant and soft.

"Rick, what are we?" She looked him in the eyes, vulnerable, hoping that the author would be able to put into words where they stood with each other. Searching her face, Rick was quiet as he held her hand, the feel of her pulse thrumming under his fingers. His resolve hardening, he replied, voice not showing any hint of hesitation or doubt.

"Together." He brushed his thumb across the back of her hand lightly, soothing her fears. "Whatever else happens, or where we go from here, that's what I know." He paused, weighing the impact of his words. Seeing the detective settle slightly, he went on. "I know there are things we both need to talk about, and we will... But for now, I think we just take it one step at a time." Kate let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding. With his words still ringing in her mind, she felt the panic that had gripped her ease. grounding her, keeping her steady, she let the warmth of his hand soak into her as she met his eyes once more.

"Together..." She repeated, nodding slightly, catching her bottom lip with her teeth, a slow, shy smile creeping across her face. Hesitantly, she asked, "What about Alexis? And Lanie and-" Rick cut her off as she started to speed up, thinking about the phone call earlier.

"Kate..." He said, quietly. "I'm fairly sure Alexis suspects, but I wouldn't want to keep it from her anyway. As for Lanie, I am hoping you can get her to be discreet about it, at least until..." She gripped his hand more firmly, relief flooding through her that he could read her so well.

"Until we have a chance to get used to... this. To us..." She said finished his sentence, her free hand gesturing between them. She trailed off, and regarded him carefully. The look on his face made it worth every nervous flutter she'd had. Lighting up as though somebody had flicked a switch, Rick beamed at her, a goofy smile rapidly forming. Realisation washed over her when she played her own words back in her head.

 _Us_... She thought, the acceptance of it all coming out of left field. _There is an us..._ Unbidden, a matching smile spread across her face as silence fell between them for several seconds. Blinking to clear her head from the distracting thoughts about their relationship, Kate returned to her earlier topic. "I will talk to Lanie about it tomorrow." She said, her voice steady. "First thing..." The detective promised quickly, knowing it was better dealt with sooner rather than later. She paused, then asked something that had been weighing on her mind since she sat down. "What did you tell Alexis?"

Castle took felt her grip relax slightly, noting that she was less worried than she had been only moments ago. His free hand grabbing another slice of pizza, he took a bite, chewing it and swallowing before replying.

"That I didn't need dinner, and that I'd be home in an hour or so." He hesitated, unsure how she would react. They hadn't discussed what would happen once they returned to the city, other than taking care of the burning desire that had consumed them the entire drive home. Kate went still for a moment, her thoughts a jumble. She didn't know if she was relieved that the topic of their altered sleeping arrangements had been neatly side-stepped, or if she was a little put off by the fact that he'd just _assumed_ , made the decision for her. Letting out her breath, she relaxed, deciding that on the whole, she was grateful he'd stepped up and made the choice. Left up to her, she knew she'd have agonised about it, spent too long weighing the choices, the consequences in her mind. Castle, taking her hesitation the wrong way, spoke up again.

"Was that-" He started, before she cut him off, squeezing his hand quickly.

"It's ok, Castle..." She said, the fact that he was so obviously nervous about it lending his face an adorable look. Looking him in the eye, she let the author see that she meant it. "Really. Besides," She continued, a faint blush stealing across her cheeks, her eyes sparkling. "I think catching up on sleep would probably be a good idea..." Across the bench, Castle grinned at her words. Her fingers letting go of his, Kate ducked her face, picking up another slice of pizza trying to hide the dazzling smile that was spreading rapidly over her lips. Grabbing a slice of his own, the author took a big bite, a matching grin on his features. The tension lifted as the pair finished their dinner, the air heavy with the constant flirting between them.

Eventually, Castle picked up a napkin and dabbed the grease from his lips. Closing the lid of his pizza box, the author smiled softly across the bench at his partner. Her face tinged with reluctance, she spoke up, her voice quiet.

"You have to head home, Rick..." She said, regret pooling in the depths of her stomach. Sighing, he nodded, knowing she was right. Standing, he picked up their empty boxes and placed them on top of the trash can. Kate turned on her stool, watching the play of muscles across his back as he moved through her kitchen, an appreciative smile on her lips. Shifting, she got up and walked into her bedroom, picking up his shirt and jacket from the pile on the bed. Heading back out to the lounge, she handed him his shirt, still getting used to being able to look at him the way she'd had to conceal for years. Her eyes sparkled, her desire flaring inside as he spun the shirt around his shoulders, slipping his hands into the sleeves as she watched his chest flex. Doing the buttons up with steady hands, he flashed her a knowing grin, the knowledge that he knew she liked watching him almost as much as he liked her watching warming him through. Tucking his shirt in, he couldn't help but chuckle at the role reversal as Kate held his jacket out for him, opening it so that she could slip it onto him the way that he'd done so often for her. A giddy smile firmly in place, she stood in front of him and neatened his collar, her fingers lingering. Pressing her palms to his chest, she stepped forward and tilted her head back, looking up at him through lidded eyes. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Rick dipped his head forward, their lips meeting softly as he kissed her slowly. Letting out a satisfied sigh, Kate tightened her hands on his jacket, pressing her body against his as he deepened the kiss, the warm slide of his lips teasing her eyes fully closed as he stroked his tongue lazily into her mouth. Responding in kind, she lost herself in the leisurely embrace, content to let him lead, their tongues wrestling as she caressed the velvet warmth of his mouth, tasting him.

Slipping his broad hands under the bottom edge of her camisole, Castle slid one up her back, sketching aimless circles between her shoulder blades. Breaking for air, he managed to regain control of his thoughts for a moment.

"Kate..." He groaned, desire lacing his voice. "I need to-" He pressed soft kisses to her lips between snatches of words. "Head home..." Backing his way to the door, he kept her pressed flush to him, their steps in sync as they moved. Chasing him, her lips parted as she drank in his kisses, she nodded. The impact of his shoulders hitting the front door stopped their movement, allowing her to press herself against him more firmly, her teeth flashing as she nipped playfully at his bottom lip.

Her breath coming short and fast, Beckett released one hand form it's grip on his jacket, fingers blindly groping across the surface of the door, searching for the handle. Closing around it eventually, she turned it, never breaking contact with her partner as they both moved away from the door, letting her open it, still lost in the kiss. Fighting to keep his rapidly rising hormones under control, Castle twisted, pinning her against the door frame as he slid his hands free of her skin. Cupping her cheeks tenderly, he slowly broke the kiss off, the tip of his nose brushing hers as their eyes met, pupils dilated with desire, faces flushed with the intensity of their connection.

Whispering, Kate let her lips just brush his as she spoke.

"Until tomorrow?" She asked, smiling as she kissed him lightly again, his hopeful words somehow fitting in the dim lighting of the hallway. Delight spread across his face as he returned the kiss.

"Until tomorrow..." He affirmed, pulling back. One hand trailing down her arm, he briefly linked his hand with hers, delaying the inevitable . Finally letting go, he walked away, glancing back over his shoulder as he went. Joy surged through him as he took in the sight of his detective, leaning against the door-jam, the tip of one finger tracing the smile on her lips as she watched him go, the hard peaks of her nipples showing through the thin material of her camisole, her desire still evident. Buzzing with the warm contentment that filled him, Castle fished his phone out of his pocket as he headed down the hall, calling for a cab.

* * *

Stretched out in his own bed for the first time in what felt like ages, Rick rolled over, the Egyptian cotton sheets gliding against his skin. Unable to settle, he lay in the darkness, staring at the way the light from outside played against the far wall. He sighed, the breath slipping from him as he closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep. With a soft chime, his phone let him know somebody had messaged him.

Almost glad of the distraction, he reached for his bedside table and picked up his phone. Unlocking the screen, he blinked at the sudden brightness. His eyes adjusting, Castle perked up when he saw that it was from Kate.

 ***Hey :-) You still awake?*** The smiley face matched the grin forming on his lips as he quickly tapped out a response.

 ***Yeah, couldn't settle. You ok?*** The intangible connection between the detective and himself helping to relax him somewhat, he was a little startled when his phone pinged again almost immediately.

 ***Same here... How did it go with Alexis?*** In her own bed, Kate smiled softly, the caring single parent side of her partner still stirring warm, sappy thoughts inside her. Even just exchanging messages with him had changed in the time they had been away... Before, they had chatted via text often, their conversation relaxed, easy and littered with innuendo and flirting. Now, she could feel the warmth, the gentle affection despite the few words already swapped.

A broad, girlish grin on her lips, she rolled over onto her stomach, propping her elbows on the bed. Her face lit by the glow of the screen, Kate wiggled slightly as she settled down, awaiting his response with all the enthusiasm of a lovestruck teenager. They talked, and it was only when she eased her neck muscles that she paid attention to the time. Blinking, she realised that the two of them had been flicking messages back and forth for close to an hour already. Suppressing a chuckle, she bit her lip and rolled onto her back, her mind spinning. Given their exchanges so far that evening, it was pretty obvious to her that neither of them felt like sleeping just yet. She shifted, her feet sliding across the bottom of her bed. A slight frown formed as Beckett realised that she'd been subconsciously seeking his warmth out, their time together having been enough for her body, apparently, to become accustomed to finding him in the bed behind her.

 _I wonder..._ She thought, almost hesitant to consider the idea, even in the privacy of her own head. _Maybe I should..._ Shaking her head, she ran the fingers of one hand through her hair, letting out a soft sigh. Her eyes darting to the time again, Beckett paused, trying to decide. Closing her eyelids briefly, she took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Still not having reached a solution, she threw caution to the winds, locked the screen of her phone and threw the blankets back. Flicking her bedside lamp on, she grabbed her grey sweatpants from the foot of the bed and shimmied into them. Fetching a pair of socks, she put them on then flicked the light off again. Leaving the bedroom, she headed out to the kitchen and collected her handbag, unlocking her phone with her free hand, calling for a cab.

* * *

In the loft, Castle lay on his back in bed, waiting. Unlocking his phone every few minutes, he kept checking for a response, wondering. After nearly twenty minutes without a reply, he stretched, almost ready to drift off to sleep, assuming that she'd done the same. Just as he eyes started to close, he was startled awake once more by the chime of his phone. Blinking rapidly, he opened the message.

 ***Hey, Rick... It's tomorrow already.*** Confused, he glanced at the clock, only to note that it was indeed after midnight. His fingers flying across the touchscreen, he responded immediately.

 ***Well spotted, detective ;-) *** Wondering what she was obliquely referring to, the author didn't have to wait long to find out.

 ***You wanna open the door and let me in? I'd rather not knock and wake Alexis up...*** Startled, Castle sat upright, the sheets falling to his waist as he reached over and turned his lamp on. Checking the message again as he stood up, he made sure it wasn't a figment of his imagination, that he wasn't reading something into it that wasn't there. Heading out of the bedroom, he quietly made his way to the front door, unlocking it carefully. Turning the handle, he glanced out and was rewarded with a vision of sleepy-headed beauty. An old NYPD hoodie thrown quickly over her camisole, Kate had headed over without bothering to pack anything, just bringing herself and her phone, now clutched loosely in her hand as she smiled shyly at him.

"Hey..." she whispered, the darkness of the hallway making even that seem louder.

"Hey yourself..." he replied, opening the door for her, his hand automatically seeking out the small of her back as he let her into the loft. Closing and locking the door behind her, her had barely finished before she pressed herself against him softly, her fingers lacing through his. Leaning down, Rick brushed his lips against hers for a moment, before easing back. Their hands still joined, he lead her to his bedroom, their movements hushed in the still night air of the loft. Dragging the blankets back, he let his grip loosen, then slid his hands under the bottom of her hoodie, gripping it and lifting it over her head. Tossing it to one side, he smiled at the detective as she sat down on the edge of the bed delicately, her body language almost demure. Hooking his fingers into the waist of her sweat pants, Rick met her eyes for a moment, then bit back a short chuckle as she simply let herself fall backwards onto the mattress, her hair spreading out above her head, the dark spill of her tresses contrasting against the crisp white of the cotton. The shift in position allowing her to lift her hips, she allowed him to slide the pants down her long legs, not quite able to repress the shiver of delight that shot through her as his fingers ran lightly across her calves. With a delicate skill she had recently come to appreciate, Castle let the tips of his fingers snag her socks as her pants came off, leaving her legs bare once more.

Stretching her arms above herself, Kate arched her back, a knowing smile teasing the corner of her lips as she watched him watching her, clad in nothing more than her camisole and panties. Reaching up towards him, she grabbed his hand and tugged gently, her voice tender as she whispered to him.

"I missed you..." She spoke softly, the words spilling from her unbidden. Easing himself down, he cupped her cheek with his free hand, their faces so close together their noses almost touched. His heart swelling inside his chest, Castle stroked his thumb across the arch of her perfect cheekbone, the gesture gentle and intimate. Relieved that she had put words to what he had been feeling but was hesitant to voice, he blinked slowly, losing himself in her eyes before he closed the remaining distance between them. Kissing her softly, he replied.

"Me too..." Their slow smiles blossoming as they broke the kiss off, the couple shifted, Kate wrapping her leg over his hips and scooting close enough that their lower bodies were flush against each other. His hand leaving her face, Rick placed his arm over her waist, the warm length of his forearm resting against her back, the tips of his fingers flexing as he drew small circles between her shoulderblades. Humming in satisfaction, the brunette felt herself melting slowly as the rhythmic movement of his fingers coaxed her towards sleep.

Drifting on the edge of consciousness, she murmured quietly,

"G'night, Rick..." Almost asleep already himself, the author replied.

"G'night, Kate..." Sleep claimed them both, dragging them under. Wrapped in the warmth of their embrace, they snuggled close, content at last.

* * *

_FINIS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks... this is it. The end of my longest fic to date...
> 
> I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank my beta, muse and co-writer, Manuxinhace, for all her input and assistance with this one. From a one-line prompt, this has just grown and grown to 50k words or so. "I want a fic where Castle overhears Beckett getting off in the shower" lead to all this... so thanks, Manu *hugs* without you, this wouldn't exist.


End file.
